


Connected Across the Stars

by AngelofTartarus



Series: The Balance of Light and Shadows [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Handmaidens, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofTartarus/pseuds/AngelofTartarus
Summary: Sequel to Darkness Within the LightTen years have passed since the Battle of Naboo and the galaxy is on the brink of war. Padmé and Voraté are at the forefront, pushing for a peaceful and diplomatic resolution, but this has put a target on their heads. Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker is tasked with their protection while Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi tracks down the assassins.However, when has anything ever been that simple? As Obi-wan digs deeper into this mystery, he realizes it goes much further than a political grudge against the Senator. Alone with the love of his life on Naboo, Anakin is forced to choose between his duty and his heart.





	1. Assassination Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.
> 
> A/N: This story is the sequel to Darkness Within the Light. It has Sabé/Obi-wan elements, but the story's main focus is on the relationship between Anakin and Voraté, who is Padmé's decoy and chief security officer.

_~10 Standard Years after the Battle of Naboo – Coruscant – Voraté Rivan, Senator Amidala’s Chief Security Officer ___

__Fog saturated the Coruscanti air as the Naboo delegation descended on the planet. Voraté Rivan stood at attention behind the pilot’s helm in the J-type diplomatic barge._ _

__“Status report,” She requested._ _

__“The platform is clear, my lady,” The pilot reported._ _

__He pointed to the results from the sophisticated scanners that were being used to scan the platform for any abnormalities and odd personnel. Nothing out of the ordinary popped up._ _

__“Good,” Voraté murmured._ _

__The death threats against Padmé had put her and her guards on high alert. With the vote for the Military Creation Act fast approaching, it was even more crucial to keep the Senator safe. As Padmé’s head of security, Voraté wasn’t taking any chances. She had spoken with Queen Jamillia of Naboo about the potential danger Padmé faced and requested an increase of guards to escort the senator to Coruscant. The Queen had agreed with her judgment and personally assigned Gregar Typho, Captain of the Naboo Royal Forces, and an additional security detail to them for the journey. Half of their people were already on Coruscant to ensure there would be no sabotage on the planet when they arrived._ _

__“Padmé? Captain Typho?” Voraté spoke into the open comm. “Do you see anything out of the norm?”_ _

__“I don’t see anything on the scanners,” Padmé’s voice crackled over the comm. For her safety, Padmé was flying in one of the escort N-1 starfighters and Voraté would be impersonating her aboard the diplomatic barge._ _

__“I concur,” Typho agreed. He was in the other escort starfighter. “And from a visual scan, the platform is clear. Our people on the ground report nothing is awry.”_ _

__“Commence landing procedures,” Voraté nodded to give the pilot permission to land._ _

__“Yes, my lady,” The pilot guided the ship down to the platform._ _

__The scanner gave a tiny chirp and Voraté’s gaze snapped to it. A red dot momentarily blipped into being before disappearing._ _

__“What was that?” She demanded._ _

__“Nothing to worry about, my lady,” The co-pilot assured her. “A reading that small is insignificant. Our people on the ground have confirmed that nothing is amiss.”_ _

__Voraté wasn’t so sure. “Hold our position.” She turned to Rabé Taren for advice as the starship ground to a halt and hovered in mid-air. “What do you think?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” Rabé murmured. She closed her eyes as she concentrated. Her affinity with the Force gave her good intuition and had helped them evade lethal traps in the past. Her eyes opened and she looked confused. “I feel a lot of negative intentions, but I can’t pinpoint anything. I don’t think it has anything to do with the platform. The blip is likely a sensor malfunction.”_ _

__Voraté pursed her lips. Was that tiny blip nothing? Was it foolish to ignore it? Her cautious side won out._ _

__“Contact Coruscanti air traffic control and request a different landing platform,” She ordered._ _

__The co-pilot rushed to comply and soon they were flying to another platform._ _

__“We’ll be there in five minutes, my lady,” The pilot informed her._ _

__“Scan the platform when we arrive,” Voraté directed. “Captain Typho, Padmé, if you two would do the same. Inform me immediately if you see anything out of the ordinary. And I do mean anything.”_ _

__“Yes, my lady,” The pilot and Typho chorused along with Padmé’s agreement._ _

__Voraté and Rabé walked into the ship’s common area, where a retinue of Naboo security guards was mulling about. Voraté went to the pile of clothing in one of the alcoves. She swung a brown and white embroidered cloak over her security uniform while Rabé attached an elaborate headdress over her head which effectively hid her hair. Naboo custom demanded that Naboo royalty and its senatorial delegates dress a certain way at all times. But Voraté couldn’t complain too much. It made installing someone as Padmé’s decoy all the more easier and at least as a Senator, Padmé wasn’t required to wear the complicated costumes and heavy makeup that she’d worn as Queen._ _

__“We’re ready to land, my lady,” One of the Naboo guards informed her. “Pilot Merran and Captain Typho have scanned the landing platform and confirmed it’s safe to land.”_ _

__Voraté nodded. “Please ask the pilot to commence landing procedures.”_ _

__“Yes, my lady,” The Naboo guard replied. He spoke into his comm and relayed her instructions to the pilot._ _

__The J-type diplomatic barge dipped slightly as it glided down to the platform. Voraté, Rabé, and the guards walked into the exit bay. The ship rocked slightly as they touched down. The ramp disengaged and unfolded onto the ground. Voraté glanced critically around the platform for any signs of trouble. Typho and Padmé had landed their yellow starfighters thirty feet away and were standing next to each other. Padmé still had her helmet on as she conversed with him._ _

__Seeing nothing amiss, Voraté led the way down the platform, keeping one hand on her blaster under the cloak. They were about halfway down the ramp when she was tackled from behind with no warning. She recognized Rabé’s lightweight body at her back and her strong, lithe arms wrapped around her torso. They flew forward and off the ramp as the ship exploded around them. Voraté drew her hands up to protect her head as an orange fireball engulfed them. The flames receded and they smashed onto the ground and Voraté grunted as her forehead exploded in pain._ _

__“Voraté! Rabé!” Padmé’s panicked voice called out as she ran towards them._ _

__“Padmé, stay back!” Voraté called out as she shook her head, trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears. Footsteps echoed across the platform as Padmé disregarded her warning and approached the flaming ship. Voraté pushed herself up and shrugged off the ruined cloak and headdress. She flexed her limbs, doing a mental analysis of her body. Nothing seemed to be injured, except for a few singed hairs, minor burns on her hands, and a cut on her forehead. A fair amount of blood was dripping from the cut, but it wasn’t life-threatening._ _

__Voraté turned around to thank Rabé for saving her. Her heart stopped as she saw her friend’s burnt, unconscious figure. Rabé had taken the brunt of the explosion. Voraté leapt into motion and knelt beside the motionless woman to feel for a pulse. A slow, thick thumping pulsed against her fingers._ _

__“Is Rabé…?” Padmé asked hesitantly as she fell to her knees beside them._ _

__“She’s going to be alright,” Voraté assured her. “But we need to get her into a bacta tank immediately.”_ _

__“I shouldn’t have come back,” Padmé looked despairingly upon Voraté and Rabé’s injured figures and the wreckage, where Senate guards and medics were rushing to help the fallen. But it was already too late for them._ _

__“Senator, you are still in danger here. We need to get you inside.” Typho insisted as he ran up to them. Padmé ignored him._ _

__“Padmé, there is nothing more you can do,” Voraté dragged her up and looked deeply into Padmé’s distraught eyes. She too felt distress for their fallen comrades, but they couldn’t afford to break down now. “This vote is too important. The Senate needs you.”_ _

__Padmé breathed deeply and nodded._ _

__“Captain, escort the Senator to safety.” Voraté demanded as she covered Rabé with a silver medical sheet._ _

__“Yes, my lady.” Typho gently led Padmé to the building entrance while Voraté scooped Rabé into her arms and followed them._ _

__The four of them were the only ones to survive the explosion._ _


	2. Refusing Protection

“I want to know how this happened!” Padmé demanded as she paced back and forth in the common area of the Naboo Senatorial quarters. 

Her somber mourning gown swished around her knees as she moved. Voraté sat on the couch, running a healing device over her burned hands and watching Padmé do her best to wear a hole through the carpet. The cut on her forehead had been stitched up by a healer and a bacta gel had been applied to it. It would be healed by the next sunrise.

“We took every precaution and we were still taken by surprise. Our scanners are the best technology on the market, and the bomb still evaded detection. How?” Padmé demanded.

“My lady, we couldn’t have foreseen…” Typho began.

“All but three of my attendants are dead and one is in critical condition!” Padmé returned sharply, her brown eyes glistening with tears and rage. “That is unacceptable.”

“I realize that, my lady,” Typho said. “But the fatalities could have been even more substantial. Our people did another sweep of the original landing platform and found an intricate network of explosives rigged beneath it. It would have blown all of us into the sky had we landed there. Thanks to Lady Voraté’s cautious nature, the assassin only had time to move one of the high-yield detonation bombs to the new platform.”

“Is that supposed to comfort me?” Padmé asked icily.

“I’m sorry, my lady,” Typho bowed his head in apology. “I will personally lead the investigation into discovering the identity of the assassin. Their crime will not go unpunished.”

Padmé nodded in approval but didn’t stop her pacing.

“Padmé, we have our meeting with Chancellor Palpatine in twenty minutes.” Voraté reminded her as she glanced at her timepiece. “We should head over to his offices.” She put the device down and wiggled her healed fingers. Good as new.

“Of course,” Padmé murmured and headed to the door. 

Voraté raced after the displeased Senator. Their escort was waiting outside the chambers: Mas Amedda, Jar-Jar Binks, Senator Bail Antilles, Saché Reccan, and Tallé Trotekar.

“Are you ladies alright?” Saché asked, taking ahold of Padmé and Voraté’s hands. Tallé echoed her question, wringing her hands in distress.

“We’re fine. I’ll be better once I discover who the attacker is,” Padmé replied. Her tone softened as she conversed with her former handmaidens, who were now her political advisors. “I’m glad you and Tallé were already here on Coruscant.”

“Senator, we must be going.” Typho motioned to the elevators.

Padmé swept towards the elevators, followed by her escort. Voraté stuck close to Padmé’s side as they exited the building and made for their transport. The ride to the Supreme Chancellor’s offices was uneventful. They quickly entered the building and huddled into the elevator. It rose quickly, bringing them up to the Chancellor’s office. They entered the room, where Palpatine was just finishing his meeting with members of the Jedi Council.

Master Yoda greeted them first as they walked into the room.

“Senator Amidala,” The wise, ancient Jedi rumbled. “Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart.”

But Padmé wasn’t in the mood to exchange niceties.

“Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?”

“Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo.” Master Windu said as he walked over.

“I think Count Dooku is behind this,” Padmé argued.

Voraté agreed with her. She’d done extensive research on the man. Of the people who would wish Padmé ill, Count Dooku was near the top of the list. He had much to gain from her death.

“He is a political idealist,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi gently corrected her. “Not a murderer.”

“My lady, you know Count Dooku was once a Jedi,” Windu said, slightly disapproving of her attempt to defame a former Jedi. “He couldn’t assassinate anyone. It’s not in his character.”

Padmé said nothing, but Voraté could tell that she was glaring in barely disguised disdain at the Jedi Master.

“But for certain, Senator,” Yoda cut in. “In grave danger, you are.” 

“Master Jedi,” Chancellor Palpatine airily cut in. “May I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of the Jedi?”

Voraté wondered where Palpatine was going with this. Yes, Padmé was in peril, but did he think the danger was severe enough to warrant Jedi protection?

“Do you really think that’s a wise decision during these stressful times?” Senator Antilles asked doubtfully.

“Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe…” Padmé spoke forcefully in protest.

“That the situation is that serious?” Palpatine finished her sentence. “No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you.” Palpatine considered the options. “But perhaps someone you are familiar with. An old friend, like Master Kenobi.”

“That’s possible.” Windu agreed. “He’s just returned from a border dispute on Antion.”

“Please, my lady.” Palpatine pleaded with Padmé. “The thought of losing you… is unbearable.”

“I will have Master Kenobi report to you immediately.” Windu assured Padmé.

“Thank you, Master Jedi.” Padmé replied after a brief pause.

The group disbanded and Padmé was quiet the entire ride back to their quarters. As they entered the common area, Padmé grabbed a decorative vase sitting on one of the tables and threw it at the wall with a frustrated shout; the vase shattered into a thousand pieces and the pieces tinkered against the carpet. Voraté and the guards remained silent. Padmé stalked to the windows and crossed her arms as she gazed out at the city. Voraté dismissed the guards and directed Saché and Tallé to go prepare for tomorrow’s Senate meeting. As everyone left, she walked over to the uncharacteristically enraged woman.

“It won’t be so bad, Padmé.” Voraté murmured quietly.

“I don’t need Jedi protection.” Padmé retorted. “If they truly want to help, then they’ll find who was behind the explosion.”

“You’re the priority, Padmé.” Voraté gently insisted. She continued as Padmé whirled around. “As much as I hate to say it, Captain Typho and I cannot fully protect you here. Today’s events proved that. We don’t have the resources to keep two steps ahead of the assassins. We need the Jedi’s help.”

“Then I’ll endure it,” Padmé relented. Her shoulders relaxed as she let go of her rage. “I admit it will be good to see Obi-wan again. It’s been a long time.”

“Ten years,” Voraté supplied. She wondered what had happened to Anakin Skywalker, the boy she’d befriended all those years ago… and perhaps had a crush on. She touched the japor snippet that hung on a black cord around her neck, hidden beneath her uniform. The boy had given it to her, saying it was so she’d never forget him. She didn’t need a keepsake to remember him, but it had worked, nevertheless. She’d thought of Anakin every day for the past ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. :)


	3. Reunion

“Anakin! Slow the kriff down!” Obi-wan’s panicked scream was audible over the wind as Anakin raced their speeder into a parking space beneath Senator Amidala’s building.

“I was flying at a reasonable speed,” Anakin innocently insisted, grinning as Obi-wan released his death grip on the armrests. There were indentations from where his nails had bitten into the leather.

“What you consider a reasonable speed, I consider light speed,” Obi-wan grumbled good-naturedly. He took out his hair band and smoothed his short windblown, auburn hair back into his customary ponytail.

“The Council directed us to arrive here as soon as possible.” Anakin reasoned as they walked to the elevators.

“That doesn’t explain why you drive so recklessly the rest of the time.” Obi-wan ribbed as the elevators rose.

Anakin smiled and then grew silent as the floors raced by. It’d been years since he last saw Voraté and Padmé. Would they even recognize him? He straightened his dark brown Jedi robes and fiddled with the wide sleeves.

“You seem a little on edge,” Obi-wan remarked. Anakin looked to his mentor, who was gazing at him critically.

“Not at all,” Anakin insisted. What was there to be on edge about? Seeing the woman of his dreams after ten years?

“I haven’t seen you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks.” Obi-wan continued.

“ _You_ fell into that pit and I rescued you, remember?” Anakin smirked as he remembered the incident.

“Ah, yes,” Obi-wan chuckled a little as he thought back to the incident.

Anakin started fidgeting again, growing more nervous as the elevator rose higher and higher. 

“You’re sweating,” Obi-wan noticed with surprise. “Relax. Take a deep breath.”

“It’s been ten years, Obi-wan.” Anakin turned to his mentor for guidance. “Will she even remember me?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she will,” Obi-wan assured him.

Anakin hoped so. It’d be embarrassing if Voraté didn’t remember him when he cared for her so deeply. He’d looked her up in the public records and followed her life after the Battle of Naboo. She had served as Padmé’s handmaiden for two four-year terms and then became her head of security when Padmé accepted the Senator position. According to the files and news reports, she was an active supporter of the anti-slavery proposal passing through the Senate and a fearless protector of her Senator.

The elevator chimed as they reached the top floor and the doors smoothly opened. Anakin shook himself out of his thoughts and followed Obi-wan into the room. A well-dressed Gungan came to greet them.

“Obi?” The Gungan asked curiously. “Obi! It’s a so good to be seeing you!”

“It’s good to see you again, Jar-Jar.” Obi-wan returned the big Gungan’s hug.

“Senator Padmé!” Jar-Jar called out as he led Obi-wan and Anakin into the common area. “Lookie, lookie. Thesa Jedi arriving.”

Obi-wan bowed as Senator Amidala approached them. She looked very regal and distinguished in a simple black gown and her brown hair swept into an elaborate, tall headdress. Anakin started to bow but halted midway as he was momentarily stunned by the gorgeous woman tapping away at her reader on the couch. She looked remarkably similar to Padmé, yet very different. Her features were more angelic and her silky, brown hair was more vibrant, though it was secured to her head in a severe bun. She was wearing a black security uniform that accentuated her figure and two blasters were strapped to her belt. A black corded necklace hung around her neck, the end tucked beneath her collar. There was a red cut above her right eye that must have happened during the assassination attempt that morning, but it did nothing to detract from her beauty.

“It is a great pleasure to see you again, my lady.” Obi-wan greeted Padmé. 

“It has been far too long, Master Kenobi,” Padmé shook his hand. She looked past his shoulder to Anakin. “Ani?”

Anakin shook himself out of his stupor and straightened up. He stepped forward and nodded in greeting.

“My goodness, you’ve grown,” She remarked as she looked upon his six-foot figure.

“So have you,” Anakin bumbled out. “Grown more beautiful,” He corrected himself again. “For a senator, I mean.” Shit, that wasn’t much better. What was wrong with him?

Padmé’s brow crinkled as she chuckled, unsure of how to respond to his inane ramblings. “Oh, Ani, you’ll always be that little boy I met on Tatooine.” She called out to the woman on the couch. “Voraté.”

The beautiful woman rose and came over to join them, a faint scent of wildflowers accompanying her. She eyed them with aloof blue eyes.

“You remember Voraté, don’t you?” Padmé questioned them. “She’s my head of security and chief advisor.”

“Of course, how could I forget?” Obi-wan shook Voraté’s hand. “A pleasure to see you again, my lady.”

“Likewise, Master Kenobi.”

Anakin heart skipped a beat as he heard her beautiful voice again for the first time in ten years. She turned her lovely, bright blue eyes on him and he felt like he could almost drown in their beauty.

“Hello, Anakin,” She said softly.

“Hello,” Anakin managed to croak out. His heart fell as he got nothing but a nod in response before she walked back to the couch; she gathered her readers from the table and began tapping at them again. Padmé followed her and sat down, gesturing for the Jedi to seat themselves as well.

“Our presence here will be invisible, my lady, I can assure you,” Obi-wan filled the silence.

“Well, I am grateful you are here, Master Jedi. I’m Captain Typho, of her highness’s security service.” The tall male guard spoke as Padmé remained silent. “Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. This situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit.” 

“I don’t need more guards. Voraté is perfectly capable of protecting me. She proved that today.” Padmé insisted. “I need answers. I must know who’s trying to kill me. They killed nine of my people and put Rabé in a bacta tank.”

“I’m sorry, my lady,” Obi-wan leaned forward. “We’re here to protect you, not to start an investigation.”

“Although, we will find out who is trying to kill you, I promise.” Anakin looked at Padmé as he made the statement but glanced at Voraté to see her response. She did nothing, save move her eyes back and forth as she read something on the reader. It was as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Anakin,” Obi-wan muttered in a dark tone, warning him to back off.

“Master,” Anakin replied back. He only ever used that title when he wanted to get his point across. They’d agreed early on that it was in poor taste for him to call Obi-wan his Master, even if it was proper Jedi etiquette. “Jedi protection is overkill for this type of situation. Investigation is implied in our mandate. I’m not suggesting that we go out and search for the assassin. Simply by being here, we may find out more about the assassin and their motives.”

“That may be, but we will do as the Council has instructed.” Obi-wan reprimanded him. Anakin ducked his head but breathed in relief as he caught a glimmer of agreement in Obi-wan’s eyes.

“Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed.” Padmé broke in. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I will retire.”

Obi-wan and Anakin stood up and bowed as Padmé and Voraté left the room.

“I know I’ll feel better having you here.” Typho admitted to Obi-wan. “There will be an officer stationed on every floor and I will be in the control center downstairs.” Obi-wan nodded and bade him farewell.

Anakin stayed still and looked to Padmé and Voraté as they swept out the room without giving him or Obi-wan a second glance.

“Mesa busting with happiness to be seeing you again, Ani,” Jar-Jar said with vigor.

“Hello, Jar-Jar,” Anakin said, not taking his eyes off his angel. “She hardly even recognized me.” He lamented, looking up into the Gungan’s bright yellow eyes. “I’ve thought about her every day since we parted. She’s forgotten me completely.”

“Padmé is happy,” Jar-Jar insisted, thinking he was referring to the Senator. “Happier than mesa been seeing her in a long time.”

“Stop focusing on the negative, my Padawan.” Obi-wan directed him. “Be mindful of your thoughts.” He paused, lowering his voice. “She was pleased to see us.” He winked at Anakin.

Anakin sighed, thinking back to their meeting. It certainly didn’t seem like Voraté was happy to see him. She’d barely even looked at him.

“Now, let’s check the security tapes,” Obi-wan commanded, moving off to the security monitors. Anakin followed him, ousting all his negative and doubtful thoughts from his mind. Protecting Voraté and Padmé came first. Everything else could wait until later.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You’re more distracted than usual,” Padmé remarked and placed a hand on Voraté’s shoulder. “Are you alright, sister?”

“I’m fine,” Voraté insisted. No, she was not fine! How dare Anakin come back into her life looking like sex on a stick! She had enough things to worry about without any unwelcome distractions. 

She examined the inner workings of her hybrid songsteel staff on the table. She picked a miniscule hydrospanner from her toolbox and used it to tinker with the delicate circuitry. She’d been working on this invention for two years, but there’d been no satisfactory results so far. Her goal was to create a staff that had the same strength, lightness, and resistivity to high energy beams as a regular songsteel staff but could shrink to the size of a hair pin. She’d found a way to shrink the staff with a Kryndellian size generator by using the metallic compound phrik to insulate the electronic systems and songsteel as the outer covering. The theory was sound, but in reality, the hybrid staff glitched like crazy and damaged the circuitry. She’d lost quite a few prototypes. She hadn’t quite figured out how to effectively configure the circuitry so it shrunk at the same rate as the rest of the weapon and still retained its function. 

She sighed, sitting back to examine her work before leaning back in. 

“You still like Anakin, don’t you?” Padmé tugged the hydrospanner out of her hands and grabbed the toolbox, demanding her full attention. “Admit it.”

Voraté half-heartedly lunged for them, but Padmé held them out of her reach while she waited for a truthful response.

“Okay, fine. Yes, I still like him.” Voraté admitted. She dropped her head into her hands, covering her eyes as she lamented her weakness.

“It looks like he still likes you,” Padmé smiled and danced out of reach as Voraté tried to thwack her. “He couldn’t stop staring at you.”

“Ha, it’s more likely that he has a crush on _you _.” Voraté snatched her tools back and wrapped the hybrid staff in a scratch resistant cloth. She delicately placed it in a special compartment in her toolbox. “He could barely string together a coherent sentence when he talked to you.”__

__“I don’t think so,” Padmé said in a singsong tone._ _

__“Shut up,” Voraté blushed. She quickly changed the subject. “We need to go over the security arrangements before we leave for the Senate tomorrow.”_ _

__“And we need to edit my speech,” Padmé added on. The ladies moved over to the couch with some readers. “I’m sorry the anti-slavery proposal was delayed again; it was just gaining momentum too.”_ _

__“The Military Creation Act is our priority now,” Voraté allowed. “We can return to garnering support for the proposal after this falling-out with the Separatists blows over. Do you have a draft of your speech pulled up?”_ _

__“Give me a second…” Padmé was interrupted as their mobile holo-emitter started chirping._ _

__Voraté took the holo-emitter out of their luggage and read the ID readout. “It’s Sabé.”_ _

__“We’re not scheduled to talk with her until next week.” Padmé said, scrunching her eyebrows in worry._ _

__Voraté shrugged. She put the projector on the table by the couch and activated it._ _

__Sabé’s beautiful patterned features and horned head sprang in being. Her face was contorted with concern. “Are you ladies alright? Where’s Rabé?”_ _

__“There was an assassination attempt on Padmé’s life this morning. Rabé saved my life by tackling me off the ship, but she took the full brunt of the explosion,” Voraté said softly. Sabé’s face crumpled in sorrow and horror. Voraté continued before any tears could fall. “Rabé survived, but she’s in critical condition. She’ll need to spend time in a bacta tank.”_ _

__“And Saché and Tallé?” Sabé questioned softly._ _

__“They were already on Coruscant when the explosion happened.” Padmé assured her._ _

__“Thank the stars for that,” Sabé’s shoulders heaved in relief. “I felt the most horrible vibrations in the Force this morning, all centered around you. I tried to contact you, but there was no answer. I’m glad you’re alright.” Her ears twitched as a conversation from the common area filtered into the room. “Is that Obi-wan?”_ _

__“Yes,” Padmé said. “He and Anakin have been assigned to protect us.”_ _

__“How are they doing?” Sabé asked curiously. “I haven’t spoken to Obi-wan in a while.”_ _

__“They’re doing fine.” Padmé assured her. “They look smoking hot. Anakin is twice as tall and has a face that could stop traffic. Obi-wan is as handsome as he was ten years ago, just more mature and with toned muscles and a beard.”_ _

__“I know what Obi-wan is like,” Sabé rolled her eyes. “You better not be trying to steal my boyfriend.”_ _

__“Hold on a second,” Voraté narrowed her eyes. “Have you been communicating with Obi-wan over the past ten years?”_ _

__“Whoops, you weren’t supposed to know that,” Sabé gulped and averted her gaze. “It’s supposed to be a secret.”_ _

__“Our lips are sealed.” Voraté promised with a wink._ _

__Sabé’s attention was diverted as she looked off to side at something. “I need to go. Zabière needs me. Call me if you need anything. Stay safe.” She raised a hand in farewell._ _

__“Sure thing, sister,” Voraté switched off the holo-emitter. She glanced out the window at the purple haze that had descended over the city as night fell. “We should get some sleep. We can go over speech and security plans tomorrow.”_ _

__She gathered her readers and toolbox and headed for the common area._ _

__“Voraté, could you stay the night?” Padmé asked timidly._ _

__Voraté turned, intending to protest that she had more work to do, but relented as she saw Padmé’s fearful face. “Of course, Padmé.”_ _

__It had been a long and stressful day. Padmé may have been adamant about not needing extra security, but she still felt unsafe. Voraté would stay if it made her feel more protected._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think so far? Please like and review! :)


	4. Another Attempt

“Captain Typho has more than enough men stationed downstairs. No assassin will try that way.” Obi-wan said as he stepped into the common area in Padmé’s quarters where Anakin was patrolling. He shed his cloak and tossed it onto one of the couches. “Any activity up here?”

“Not as of an hour ago,” Anakin reported. “The ladies retired and all has been quiet since.”

Obi-wan opened his security reader to access the cameras in the Senator’s rooms, but nothing came up. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, Padmé covered the cameras,” Anakin said, glancing towards the dark corridor. “I don’t think she or Voraté liked the idea of me watching them.”

“What are they thinking?” Obi-wan crossed his arms in disapproval.

“They programmed Artoo to alert us if there is an intruder.” Anakin supplied.

“There are many other ways to kill a Senator,” Obi-wan reasoned. “We can’t do our job properly if we can’t see her.”

“Don’t worry, no harm will come to either of them. I can sense everything going on in that room.” Anakin assured him. It was disconcerting to not be able to feel the ladies’ life signatures, but he could feel the faint flutterings of their sleep through the Force and there weren’t any uneasy ripples nearby that signified danger.

Obi-wan glanced between him and the Senator’s chambers. “Don’t become overconfident, Anakin.” He chided mildly.

Anakin sighed and leaned against the window railing. Obi-wan was a great teacher, but he was far more likely to mentor him than praise him.

“You look tired,” Obi-wan changed the subject.

“I don’t sleep well anymore,” Anakin admitted. Slivers of dreams and nightmares surfaced before he could suppress them.

“Because of your mother?” Obi-wan asked knowingly.

Anakin nodded. “I don’t know why I keep dreaming about her.”

“Dreams pass in time,” Obi-wan assured him, coming to stand beside him.

“They’re more like nightmares.” Anakin confided slowly. “Always the same, my mother screaming, pleading for me to come save her. They’re unlike any other dreams I’ve had.”

“Do you think they’re visions?” Obi-wan’s brow crinkled as he considered the possibilities.

“I don’t know. I’ve never had visions like these before,” Anakin sighed. “They haunt me day and night. I’d much rather dream about Voraté.” He shrugged and stalked back into the room. “Just being around her again is… intoxicating.” 

“Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you.” Obi-wan followed him. “You’ve made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken.”

Anakin halted and stared pointedly at Obi-wan, reminding him of the hypocrisy of that statement. Obi-wan sighed and crossed his arms.

“I know that’s ironic, coming from me. But think about it. I’m torn in half every time I speak with Sabé. I don’t want you to have to suffer through that too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Anakin nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and Obi-wan sighed as he tried yet again to engage Anakin in conversation to keep his mind off Voraté. But it was no use; Anakin would speak a few distracted words before his eyes were drawn back to the chamber where the object of his affectations lay sleeping.

He hoped his warnings would be enough to prevent Anakin from acting on his feelings. He wasn’t lying when he said he was torn in half from his relationship with Sabé.

They’d started communicating about a year after the Battle of Naboo. He’d managed to suppress his longing for her presence for a while. Adapting to life as a Jedi Knight and being responsible for Anakin had occupied his attention and time. But after a year, everything settled into a routine and his heart ached more fiercely than ever. He finally broke down and hacked into the Naboo communications network, hoping to find a trace of Sabé’s transmissions. She must have stayed in contact with her friends on Naboo. After months of digging through thousands of transmission signatures, he’d found the right one and recreated the transmission. Obi-wan smiled as he thought back to that first contact.

\------------------------------------- _Flashback_ \----------------------------------------

_Obi-wan suppressed his guilt as he ran a trace on the faint remnants of a transmission. He had to see Sab_ _é_ _again, to hear her beautiful voice. It had been far too long, and he couldn’t wait until the Force brought them back together again. So here he was, piecing together transmission signatures and hacking into a secret network. He ran his fingers over the intricate ridges on a small lockbox on his desk._

_The only contact they’d had thus far had been this_ _lockbox Sabé had secretly sent to him through Nubian channels. The encrypted box had contained a few handwritten missives and a photo. Sabé’s letter assured him Qui-Gon was alive and well and had suffered no ill effects except de-aging a few decades._

_Qui-Gon’s missive had brought tears to his eyes. His mentor had expressed his pride in Obi-wan for weathering the aftereffects of the Battle of Naboo with grace and confidence that he would be a great mentor to Anakin. The letter had a bittersweet tone to it, as though Qui-Gon knew that it would be the only one he’d be able to send._

_The photo showed Qui-Gon smiling next to Sabé’s father. Qui-Gon looked to be in his mid-thirties, his formerly gray hair now a vibrant chestnut brown; a lively look glinted in his blue eyes. He looked more relaxed and happier than Obi-wan had ever seen him._

_Obi-wan looked back the door’s console, double checking it was locked. It wouldn’t do for anyone to walk in. Luckily, Knights and their Padawans received their own private suite within the Jedi Temple and Anakin was attending a group lesson on caring for Kyber crystals, so he shouldn’t be disturbed._

_The communications console beeped and a green light flashed. A connection had been established! Obi-wan grinned and pushed a button to activate the holoprojector. A buzz sounded and a red light momentarily flashed. He frowned; usually, when communication was established, the person on the other end would activate their holoprojector. However, if it was Sab_ é _on the other end, she probably wouldn’t answer since she wouldn’t recognize his encrypted transmission signature. Obi-wan entered in a snippet of code to force open a connection on her end. It was a rude and rather illegal practice, but he was sure that she’d understand._

_The holoprojector flared to life and Obi-wan saw a pale yellow wall and part of a lavender-framed window. Snowflakes were gently falling outside the glass, and the bright sun made the flakes on the ground shine brightly. Footsteps sounded and a door whooshed open and closed._

_“Where’s my bag? I thought I left it on the bed. What the…? I thought I turned that off.”_

_Obi-wan’s heart skipped a beat as he heard her voice._

_“Oh, stars.” Sab_ é _stepped into view of the holoprojector and her face went blank with shock. “Obi-wan?”_

_She was just as he remembered her. “Hello, Sab_ é _. It’s good to see you again.” Obi-wan smiled widely._

_“It’s good to see you too,” Sab_ é _said as color returned to her face. “I… How did you find me?”_

_“I sort of hacked into the Naboo communications network,” Obi-wan admitted. He was so enraptured, he almost didn’t notice the baby in her arms. His smile grew stiff and his extremities went cold as he stared at the baby._

_“This is my baby brother, Zabiere,” Sab_ é _said as she noticed where his gaze was._

_“Oh,” His smile returned and he breathed easier. Now that he wasn’t panicking over losing Sab_ é _to someone else, he could see the baby had red skin with inky, swirly patterns and tiny beige horns poking through his jet-black hair. “Congratulations.”_

_“Thanks,” Sab_ é _patted the baby as he snuffled in his sleep. She sighed. “Obi-wan, I’m really happy to see you, but we can’t…”_

_“I miss you,” Obi-wan admitted, throwing caution and pride to the wind. “I can’t stop thinking about you. There’s a hole in my heart shaped like you. Please tell me it’s not just me.” He waited with bated breath for her response._

_Sab_ é _sat down in a chair and stared at him. Tears glistened in her eyes._

_“I do feel the same, Obi-wan.” She said softly. “But how can we sustain a relationship? We’re light-years away from each other and you’re a Jedi and I’m…” She paused and sighed, smoothing her brother’s dark hair. “Could we make this work?” She wondered._

_“Yes,” Obi-wan insisted, leaning forward. “Of course we can. Please, Sab_ é _. I can’t go another day without seeing you or hearing your voice.”_

_“Neither can I.” Sab_ é _smiled radiantly, making Obi-wan’s heart skip a beat again. “To be honest, I was starting to break down and I would have contacted you if you hadn’t done it first.”_

_They chuckled, drinking in each other’s presence. Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside Obi-wan’s quarters, a tell-tale sign that Anakin was done with his lesson._

_“That’s Anakin,” Obi-wan said, straightening up. “Can I contact you again, say tomorrow at the same time?”_

_“I’ll be here,” Sab_ é _smiled sweetly. “Bye.”_

_“Bye,” Obi-wan replied and cut off the feed as Anakin bounded into the room._

_His ten-year-old Padawan excitedly bounced around, reciting what he learned in the lesson. Obi-wan listened intently, but his smile was completely due to reconnecting with his fairy._

\---------------------------------- _End Flashback ----_ \---------------------------------

He and Sabé had been in contact ever since, speaking at least twice a month, if not more. He knew every aspect of her like the back of his hand and he could say without a doubt that he was hopelessly in love with her.

Unfortunately, it had been months since they’d last gotten the chance to message each other since he’d been sent on mission after mission and had no time to comm her. His heart ached for each moment they were separated.

A soft beeping from Padmé’s room interrupted his thoughts. He wiped the idiotic smile off his face and focused his attention on the noises. He relaxed as the noises stopped and he felt nothing amiss. He tried to engage Anakin in conversation again.

“How are your studies coming along?”

“Fine,” Anakin’s blue eyes momentarily met his before they went back to the dark hallway. “I passed the written exams covering the different lightsaber forms.”

“Good,” Obi-wan smiled, glad that Anakin was taking his studies seriously.

“I am having some trouble putting Form III into practice, though,” Anakin muttered sheepishly.

Obi-wan nodded. Soresu form was primarily a defensive form of fighting. It wasn’t too much of a surprise Anakin was having difficulty with it; he preferred to be on the offensive. “We’ll practice it in the training halls when this mission is finished. I…”

He perked up as an uneasy feeling smashed into him. Anakin similarly tensed and became more alert. Their gazes snapped to the hallway where the two Nubian women slept. Anakin glanced at him, wondering if he felt the same dangerous ripples.

“I sense it too,” Obi-wan nodded.

That was all Anakin needed before he was running full-tilt into the Senator’s chambers, followed closely by Obi-wan. Anakin activated his blue lightsaber and leaped onto the platform where Padmé and Voraté slept. Voraté shot up and reached for something under the pillows as he landed on the bed and swished his lightsaber over the head of the bedspread. Obi-wan saw the remains of the threat thud into the wall and fall to the ground.

Movement near the window caught his attention. A sleek, angular droid was backing away from the window. Without a second thought, Obi-wan flung himself at the droid, sending shards of glass everywhere as he dove through the window. It took off through the streets, carrying him with it. With luck, it would take him to the assassin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin ran to the broken remains of the window and stared in disbelief as Obi-wan zipped away with the assassin’s droid.

“Who’s reckless now?” Anakin muttered.

He turned back to the ladies. Padmé was sitting up on the bed, shaken and fighting off the remnants of sleep. Voraté was kneeling next to the worms that Anakin had sliced to pieces, nudging them with a blaster. She looked up at him.

“Stay here,” Anakin ordered; he stared at Voraté, silently communicating to her to guard Padmé. He caught her nod and skipped around a worriedly beeping R2-D2 as he ran out of the room.

He passed Captain Typho and his guards on his way to the elevators. An alarm must have been triggered when the window broke. The ride down to the ground floor was long and he bounced on his heels in impatience. It was faster than taking the stairs, but certainly didn’t feel like it. The doors finally opened and Anakin ran out to the speeder parking. He jumped into his speeder and took off, following Obi-wan through their Master-Padawan bond.

He weaved in and out of the Coruscanti traffic, ignoring the honks and annoyed curses he received as he violated several traffic laws. The bond tugged him forward and grew stronger as he flew into the Gambling Sector. He caught sight of Obi-wan ahead, dodging speeders and buildings as the droid tried to shake him off. As he drew closer, he saw a figure on the tall building advertising Morkan spirits aiming a sniper gun at Obi-wan. He gunned the accelerator, trying to get to Obi-wan before the assassin could shoot. His heart jumped as the assassin got a shot off, but it hit and destroyed the droid. Anakin immediately angled the speeders downwards and positioned it below Obi-wan, who held his legs and arms spread-eagled to control his fall. Anakin alternated his gaze between Obi-wan and the traffic, keeping the speeder steady and matching Obi-wan’s descent speed.

Obi-wan dropped lightly onto the speeder and hopped into the seat next to Anakin.

“What took you so long?” Obi-wan huffed as he settled himself.

“Oh, you know,” Anakin teased. “I couldn’t find a speeder that I liked. With an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities.”

“This is _our_ speeder, Anakin,” Obi-wan rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Anakin only chuckled in response. It was so easy to rile Obi-wan up.

“If you practiced your saber techniques as much as your wit, you’d rival Master Yoda as a swordsman.” Obi-wan lectured him as he brought the speeder up a few levels of traffic.

“I thought I already did,” Anakin replied mildly as he set a pursuit course for the dark green ship the assassin had fled in.

“Only in your mind, my young apprentice,” Obi-wan corrected him. “Oh, stars!” He hollered as Anakin sent them in a vertical descent after the assassin.

Anakin chuckled at his mentor’s displeasure. Severe flying stunts may not thrill Obi-wan, but they certainly got Anakin’s blood racing with joy. It reminded him of podracing on Tatooine. The assassin’s ship hurtled around a huge barge, but Anakin kept the speeder’s trajectory steady, laughing as Obi-wan panicked beside him. He pulled up at the last moment and resumed their chase.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that,” Obi-wan complained darkly.

“Sorry,” Anakin said unrepentantly. “I forgot you don’t like flying.”

“I don’t mind flying, but what you’re doing is suicide!” Obi-wan flinched down as ships raced over their heads with inches to spare as Anakin weaved the speeder through oncoming traffic.

Anakin sighed. As if he would let any harm come to Obi-wan. Flying was second nature to him and he wasn’t even going that fast! He made a sharp turn as the assassin suddenly changed trajectory. The assassin sailed through the traffic and into a one-way access tunnel. Anakin went past it, intending to fly to the exit of the tunnel and cut the assassin off.

“Wait, where are you going?” Obi-wan turned to look at where the assassin had gone. “He went that way!”

“Obi-wan,” Anakin said forcefully. “If we continue this chase any longer, that creep is going to end up deep-fried.” Anger briefly rose within him as he remembered the deadly worms sniffing around Voraté’s head before he’d sliced them to pieces. “Personally, I’d like to know who he is and who he’s working for. This is a shortcut… I think.”

Obi-wan huffed but said nothing as Anakin maneuvered the speeder to the other end of the Gambling Sector. Anakin brought the speeder to a halt as there was no exit to the access tunnel as he’d thought there’d be.

“Well, that was some shortcut, Anakin,” Obi-wan griped.

“I’m very sorry, Obi-wan,” Anakin said softly, looking over the edge of the speeder at the traffic below. He caught sight of their quarry a couple hundred feet below them following the stream of traffic.

“He went completely the other way,” Obi-wan continued in a disapproving tone. “It will take us ages to find…”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Anakin interrupted him and vaulted over the speeder. He kept his arms and legs spread evenly to control his descent as he made his way to the assassin’s ship. He could feel Obi-wan’s disapproval through their bond the whole way down.

The green ship grew until it filled his vision and he grunted as he slammed into it and his muscles screamed as his direction of momentum was abruptly changed. The pilot twisted and turned the ship, trying to throw him off, but Anakin doggedly hung on. He climbed on top of the cockpit and thrust his lightsaber through the roof of the ship. Blaster fire came up at him and burned his hand. Unprepared, Anakin lost his grip on the lightsaber and it tumbled into the wind. He thrust his hand through the hole he’d managed to make and grappled with the assassin for control of the blaster. He managed to shoot it into the controls, which caught fire.

The engines started to smoke and the ship lost altitude as its systems failed. Anakin hung on as the ship listed to the side. As they got close to the ground, the ship rocked unpredictably and Anakin was flung off. He grunted as he landed hard, banging his shoulder against the unyielding ground. He rolled to his feet and tracked the green ship as it crashed and burst into flames. A figure emerged from the wreckage and whirled around, looking for something or someone. The assassin was a woman, Anakin realized as he examined the assassin’s feminine features. For a brief moment, her skin turned a smooth green and her cheekbones became more defined before settling back into human-like features. She was a changeling too, a Clawdite!

The woman ran as soon as she made eye contact with him and Anakin charged after her. He shoved people out of the way, not taking his eyes off the woman as he chased her through the busiest part of the Gambling Sector. She ran into a club and Anakin was about to follow her in when he heard his name.

“Anakin!”

Anakin halted and turned to face Obi-wan. “She went into the club.” He gestured to the club entrance. He dug his heels into the ground and launched himself after the assassin again, but Obi-wan grabbed his arm and tugged him to a halt.

“Stop, Anakin,” Obi-wan said exasperatedly. “Use your head. Think.”

Anakin sighed. Not another lecture. “I’m sorry.”

“He went in there to hide, not to run.” He said wisely.

Anakin nodded. Obi-wan held up his lightsaber and Anakin inwardly groaned.

“This weapon is your _life_ , Anakin,” Obi-wan said gently, yet forcefully. “Please treat it as such.”

“Yes, sir,” Anakin took the lightsaber from Obi-wan and clipped it to his belt. They headed into the club.

“Why do I feel like you’re going to be the death of me?” Obi-wan remarked.

Anakin felt a spear of panic shoot through him at the thought of losing Obi-wan. “Don’t say that, Obi-wan. You’re the closest thing I have to a family.”

“Then why don’t you listen to me?”

“I am trying.” Anakin sighed.

Obi-wan was right to be disappointed in him. He had a bad habit of losing his lightsaber or putting himself in a situation where it was destroyed. He was at ten lightsabers and counting. He didn’t know why he kept losing his lightsaber. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he couldn’t bond with any of the Kyber crystals. He didn’t feel a personal connection to his lightsaber like Obi-wan did with his, so he wasn’t as protective of it as he should be. He felt more of a connection with the japor snippet hanging around his neck than his lightsaber.

There was a crowd of individuals inside the club. News and sporting events were projected on screens on the walls. Waitresses and waiters wandered around, offering drinks to the patrons. The assassin was nowhere to be seen.

“I don’t see him,” Obi-wan said.

“I think he is a she,” Anakin remembered the woman’s brief shift in appearance. “And I think she’s a changeling.”

“Well, in that case, be extra careful.” Obi-wan looked around the room again and then headed to the bar. “Go find her.” He said flippantly.

“Where are you going?” Anakin asked, bewildered at his change in attitude.

“For a drink,” Obi-wan said, his tone implying that should have been obvious.

Anakin nodded as Obi-wan continued to the bar and rolled his eyes as soon as he turned his back. This was no time to be drinking on the job! Anakin huffed and centered himself. He scanned the people carefully and searched the Force for the assassin’s signature as he walked around.

He could feel the woman was inside the club, but he couldn’t pinpoint where. A flash of blue illuminated the air and the buzz of a lightsaber sounded. Anakin whirled around to see Obi-wan standing over the injured assassin with a drawn lightsaber. He’d set himself up as bait!

Anakin hurried over to the bar. The patrons were muttering quietly and watching the commotion with cautious eyes. Obi-wan hefted the groaning assassin up while Anakin addressed the crowd.

“Jedi business, go back to your drinks.” He said calmly and officially.

The patrons turned a blind eye to the proceedings and the band started its jazzy tune again. Anakin took a hold of the assassin’s other arm and helped Obi-wan drag her out to the alley behind the club.

Obi-wan gently lowered her to the ground and started the interrogation. Anakin knelt down next to them.

“Do you know who it is you were trying to kill?”

The assassin eyed them warily before replying. “It was the Senator from Naboo.”

“Who hired you to kill her?” Obi-wan continued with steel in his voice.

“It was just a job.” The assassin weakly muttered.

“Tell us who hired you,” Anakin demanded. She had almost killed Voraté and Padmé, twice. If she was smart, she would tell them who her boss was.

The woman remained tight-lipped and stared defiantly at him. Rage grew in Anakin and erupted before he could temper it.

“Tell us now!” Anakin shouted at her.

The woman flinched before stuttering out, “It was a bounty hunter called J…”

She was cut off as a silver dart pierced her neck. Anakin and Obi-wan looked behind them; the bright gleam of the attacker’s metal suit glimmered off the surrounding building walls as a rocket pack sent them into the air. Another assassin, and a bounty hunter, at that! Anakin and Obi-wan turned back to the woman, but it was too late. Her words became garbled as the poison dart did its work and her face shifted back to natural Clawdite features as she died.

Another dead end. Anakin sighed and Obi-wan carefully pulled the dart out of the assassin’s neck. They eyed each other, wondering just how far this assassination plot went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. :)


	5. New Missions and an Unexpected Addition

The next day, after making sure Padmé and Voraté were well-guarded, Anakin and Obi-wan went to brief the Jedi Council. The Jedi Masters were disgruntled by the notion there were two assassins after Senator Amidala.

“Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-wan.” Yoda directed in a serious tone.

“And more importantly,” Windu added on. “Find out who he’s working for.”

“What about Senator Amidala?” Obi-wan queried. “She’ll still be in danger.”

“Handle that, your Padawan will.” Yoda grumbled, pointing at Anakin.

Anakin jerked his eyes up to look at the Grand Master, wondering if he had heard correctly. Him, be sent on a solo mission?

“Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet. She’ll be safer there.”

Anakin straightened up imperceptibly as Windu issued his orders.

“Don’t use registered transport. Travel as refugees.”

Anakin agreed with the plan, but he had to point out the flaw in it. “As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to persuade Senator Amidala to leave Coruscant.”

“Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect.” Yoda interjected.

“Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter.” Windu commanded.

With that, he nodded at Obi-wan and Anakin, dismissing them. They bowed and left the chambers.

“I’m going to look for information on the toxic dart in the Order’s archives.” Obi-wan said to Anakin as they walked down the corridor.

Anakin nodded. “I’ll make sure Senator Amidala is ready to leave by this afternoon. It shouldn’t take long for Palpatine to persuade her to leave the planet. He has a way with words.”

“Don’t get too comfortable with the Chancellor, Anakin. Politicians aren’t to be trusted.” Obi-wan warned, glancing at him.

“What about Padmé and Voraté?” Anakin asked, shooting Obi-wan a playful smirk.

Obi-wan sighed. “I’m just saying to be careful of who you trust. Everyone in the Senate has an ulterior motive. Be mindful of your surroundings.”

“Yes, sir.” Anakin replied.

“Obi-wan!”

Anakin and Obi-wan turned around. The Council had disbanded and Windu was strolling towards them.

“Go on, Anakin,” Obi-wan nodded to him. “Comm me once the Senator is ready to leave.”

“Okay,” Anakin continued down the stairs. As he walked through the Temple, he felt Obi-wan’s emotions through their bond. Oddly enough, his mentor was feeling irritated and defensive; then a flitter of fraternal pride flittered through the bond. Anakin smiled. He didn’t know what Windu and Obi-wan were talking about, but it was nice to feel that his mentor was proud of him.

He exited the Temple and hopped into his speeder and flew to the Supreme Chancellor’s offices. After checking in with the front desk and persuading the secretary and guards he had urgent business with the Chancellor, he was allowed access to the elevators. He swept into the room and headed over to the far side, where Palpatine was working at his desk.

“Anakin! What can I do for you?” Palpatine happily greeted him. He stood and beckoned him over.

“There was another attempt on Senator Amidala’s life last evening.” Anakin joined the Chancellor by the windows. “The Jedi Council believes it would be best for her to return to Naboo until we catch the people who ordered her assassination.”

“And you need me to persuade her to leave.” Palpatine said, correctly predicting Anakin’s request.

“Please,” Anakin implored him. “She won’t listen if the directive comes from the Jedi.”

“I will talk with her,” Palpatine nodded. “Senator Amidala won’t refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that.”

“Thank you, Your Excellency.” Anakin nodded his head in thanks.

“And so,” Palpatine said proudly, smiling at Anakin. “They’ve finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off.”

Anakin couldn’t help but smile back with pride. Being given a solo assignment was an important milestone in a Padawan’s development.

“Your guidance more than my patience.” Anakin replied humbly. The Chancellor was in contact with the Jedi and the Council often enough that they had a struck up a sort-of friendship. Palpatine always had great advice and never steered him wrong. He followed Palpatine as the man slowly walked to the exit.

“You don’t need guidance, Anakin,” Palpatine corrected. “In time, you will come to trust your feelings. Then, you will be invincible.”

“I suppose.” Anakin subtly tugged his collar, shifting the japor snippet necklace tucked under his tunic. It tended to heat up at random intervals, typically in the Chancellor’s presence, but it had never been this hot before. It was almost as if it was trying to get his attention. He refocused on Palpatine’s speech.

“I’ve said it many times,” The man intoned. “You are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met.”

“Thank you, Your Excellency,” Anakin said, a little uncomfortable with the excessive praise. “But I have yet to hone my skills. There are far more gifted and talented Jedi than I in the Order.”

“Perhaps,” Palpatine uttered, looking a little disconcerted. “But I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, even more powerful than Master Yoda.” He continued.

Anakin murmured another thanks, trying to ignore the burning sensation on his collarbone. Palpatine changed topics and bade him farewell, assuring Anakin he would contact Senator Amidala immediately. Anakin bowed and left the offices.

Once he was in the elevator, he fished the japor snippet out and stared down at it. It didn’t look or feel any different than normal. Something odd was going on. The elevator gave a ding and slight thud as it reached the ground floor. Anakin hurriedly shoved the japor snippet back under his tunic. He’d figure out this mystery later. Right now, he needed to head over to Padmé’s quarters and convince the stubborn Senator that it was in her best interests to leave Coruscant. Even with Palpatine’s orders, he could tell she was going to put up a fight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is it, Master Windu?” Obi-wan asked as the Jedi Master walked up to him.

“I wanted to talk to you about your apprentice,” Windu said, staring at Anakin’s back as he went down the stairs. When he was out of sight, he continued. “Do you think he’s ready for a solo mission?”

“Of course,” Obi-wan replied. Why would he ask that? Windu was the one who gave Anakin the assignment. “He’s more than ready.”

“The Council thinks he’s ready for a solo mission, but I’m not so sure. The boy is exceptional, but he still has much to learn,” Windu’s brow creased as he frowned. “In your written report, you mentioned he threw himself over a speeder and fell 200 feet to land on the assassin’s ship. A foolish stunt like that is indicative of a lack of control and arrogance. Who is to say he won’t show misguided judgment on this mission?”

“He may be a little arrogant, but he knows exactly what he’s doing. He won’t do anything to endanger himself or Senator Amidala.” Obi-wan argued back in defense of his Padawan. “You don’t give Anakin enough credit.”

“Perhaps you give him a little too much credit. I can sense the turmoil within Anakin,” Windu retorted. “Remember, Obi-wan, if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance. How can he do that if he cannot bring himself into balance?”

“You’re talking about a thousand-year-old prophecy that may not have even been transcribed properly,” Obi-wan said with disbelief. “Anakin is nineteen years old and still growing and learning. Don’t judge him until he’s fully matured into his own. I have full confidence in his abilities to carry out this mission. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to start my search for the bounty hunter.”

He nodded to a bemused Windu and walked away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Anakin made it to the Naboo Senatorial quarters, Palpatine had already spoken to Padmé. Surprisingly, she didn’t put up a fight about leaving, though she clearly wasn’t happy about it. Anakin remained quiet and stayed by the repaired windows as she whirled about, shoving her belongings into a suitcase. Her embroidered dark silver dress swirled around her feet as she moved, and Anakin was sure that if her hair hadn’t been pinned up, it would be whooshing angrily.

“I do not like this idea of hiding.” Padmé uttered with suppressed fury as she stuffed some books into the luggage.

“Now that the Council has ordered an official investigation, I’m sure it won’t take Obi-wan long to find the bounty hunter.” Anakin did his best to calm the Senator.

“I haven’t worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to _not_ be here when its fate is decided.” She said forcefully.

If Anakin hadn’t faced armored arachnid-like krykna or the Nightsisters of Dathomir, he would have been terrified by the thunderous expression on Padmé’s face. He was saved from having to respond to the incensed Senator when the doors to the common area whished open. He stood at attention, prepared to draw his lightsaber, but relaxed when he saw it was Voraté. However, she didn’t look any happier than Padmé. In fact, she seemed even more furious.

“If I could have a private word with the Senator, Jedi Skywalker?” Voraté asked in a voice laced with venom, her blue eyes glinting with fury.

“Of course,” Anakin bowed his head and walked out to the common area, ignoring his reaction to the renewed scent of wildflowers Voraté had brought into the room. He stood by the couch, where he was far away enough to give the women privacy but could still see them. They started speaking in hushed tones, but he could still hear them thanks to his keen hearing.

“What’s this I hear about you leaving Coruscant?” Voraté hissed. “And why wasn’t I informed about this new plan? I’m your kriffing head of security! I had to learn about it in a comm from Captain Typho! And you decided to appoint Jar Jar Binks as the Naboo representative? Why not Tallé?”

“I don’t want to leave, Voraté, but the Chancellor has forced my hand. And Jar Jar is a perfectly respectable choice as our representative. I just spoke with him and made it clear how I expect him to represent the Naboo. I’ve given him my speeches and he’ll have Tallé and Saché to guide him.” Padmé lowered another gown and what looked like chest armor into her luggage. “The Council decided this morning that it would best if I stayed on Naboo until this crisis blows over.”

“And you’re going alone?” Voraté asked with disbelief.

“The Council has assigned Anakin to escort me to Naboo and protect me until I return.” Padmé said. “We’ll be traveling as refugees to avoid detection.”

Voraté glanced at Anakin with sharp eyes. He averted his gaze and tried to look as innocent as possible so she wouldn’t start yelling at him.

“That is the height of stupidity.” Voraté murmured. “What if someone recognizes you?”

“I’ll have my gear, weapons, and Anakin.” Padmé reassured the troubled woman.

“I still don’t like the thought of you traveling alone with only a single Jedi as protection.” Voraté stated, crossing her arms. “I insist on accompanying you.”

Anakin decided it was time to cut in. “My lady, it would be better if Senator Amidala and I travel alone. If you were to accompany us, the chances of exposure would increase exponentially.”

He gulped as Voraté turned her steely blue gaze on him. Shit, he forgot he wasn’t supposed to have been able to hear them.

“I’m sorry,” She said in a deadly voice. “I thought this was a private conversation.”

Thankfully, Padmé cut in. “He’s right, though. You’ve been a constant presence at my side, even more so in the past few years. We’re too recognizable as a pair.”

Voraté’s eyes softened and her brow crinkled as she got lost in thought. Anakin studied her, wondering what she was thinking about. She refocused as Padmé put the last item into her luggage.

“We’ll be leaving in a few hours.” Padmé said softly, taking Voraté’s hands in her own. “I promise I’ll be careful.”

“I know,” Voraté relaxed as the fight went out of her. “But this assassination plot is more dangerous than we previously thought. I’m worried what will happen if I’m not with you.”

Padmé smiled. “Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is.”

Voraté turned to Anakin. “Are you sure you’re prepared for this?”

“I won’t allow any harm to befall Senator Amidala.” Anakin stared deep into Voraté’s eyes as he said this. “You have my word.”

“Good,” Voraté sighed and looked back to Padmé. “I’ll meet you at the refugee transporter hangar at 1300 hours.”

“Okay,” Padmé said hesitantly, looking confused.

Voraté stormed out of the quarters without looking at Anakin, leaving him to wonder if the girl he’d fallen in love with ten years ago still existed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Anakin and Padmé were traveling to the public transportation hangar where the AA-9 Coruscant refugee freighter awaited them; Captain Typho, Obi-wan, and a couple of Padmé’s advisors accompanied them in the shuttle. They had both changed their clothes to match their aliases as refugees. He was dressed in a simple brown tunic and a grey poncho. Similar to what Qui-Gon had worn when they’d first met, Anakin remembered with a sad smile. Padmé had elected to wear a nondescript gold and brown dress with a matching headdress to hide her hair.

During the trip to the hangar, Obi-wan gave him advice on everything from how to handle hostile situations while undercover to bargaining for shuttle space on crowded transports. Anakin’s brain was now filled with useful tidbits that could help him. He could tell that Obi-wan was confident in his abilities but was still a bit nervous about him going on his first solo mission. He listened intently and asked questions to show his mentor he was taking this mission seriously.

When the transport landed, Anakin gathered his things as Padmé said farewell to her tearful advisors, Saché and Tallé if he remembered correctly. He looked out the open ramp to see if Voraté had arrived yet. She had promised to see them off.

“Anakin.”

Anakin focused as Obi-wan pulled him aside and spoke in a serious tone.

“Don’t do anything without consulting either myself or the Council,” He directed. “Contact me immediately if you need more advice or have any questions.”

“Of course,” Anakin agreed.

Obi-wan smiled in approval and turned to address Padmé.

“I will get to the bottom of this quickly, my lady.” He promised her. “You’ll be back here in no time.”

“I am most grateful for your speed, Master Kenobi.” Padmé said graciously.

“It’s time to go,” Anakin said gently.

“I know,” Padmé replied, gathering her items. “Stay here, Artoo.” She spoke to the little droid as it tried to follow her. Sadly, personal droids were not allowed onboard the refugee freighter. The astromech droid whined as Padmé patted it and walked away.

“May the Force be with you,” Obi-wan said in a normal tone, smiling at him.

“May the Force be with you,” Anakin replied in kind. His stomach fluttered with nerves. This solo mission was his chance to prove himself to Obi-wan and the Jedi Masters who still regarded him with suspicion after all this time. He knew he was ready for it. So why was he so nervous?

He exited the shuttle and stepped into place beside Padmé as they headed for the transportation bay.

“I can’t believe I’m allowing this,” Padmé said softly. “I should be staying here on Coruscant.”

“It’s for the best, my lady,” Anakin insisted as they entered the terminal.

They stopped as an alien humanoid female purposefully walked up to them. Anakin subtly stepped in front of Padmé, unsure if this person was a threat but not willing to take any chances.

“Can I help you?” He asked respectfully.

Her skin was dark blue, flecked with silver dots, and her ebony hair was pinned up into a simple, yet sturdy, bun. She was dressed in a faded blue tunic and carried only a knapsack.

Anakin studied her vaguely familiar features and reached out with the Force. He couldn’t feel anything; his mental feelers were deflected as he tried to read her intentions, but he definitely recognized the bright blue eyes staring mischievously up at him and the faint scent of wildflowers.

“Voraté?” He stuttered out.

“Voraté!” Padmé stepped around him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m coming with you to Naboo.” Voraté’s tone brooked no argument.

Anakin blinked and wondered if he should allow this. He was glad that Voraté had found a way to join them, but this was not part of the plan. However… added protection for Padmé would be wise.

“Very well, my lady,” Anakin smiled at the change in plans. He wouldn’t have to wait to see her again!

He fell in line with Voraté and Padmé as they walked to their transport.

“I apologize for my despicable behavior earlier, Anakin.”

Anakin turned to Voraté as she spoke, surprised she’d addressed him by his first name.

“I was displeased I was not informed of this plan and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.” She looked up at him with those large, beautiful eyes and Anakin almost forgot how to speak.

“I completely understand, my lady. There’s no need to apologize.” He said, giddy that his angel was talking to him without rage or disdain. Perhaps there was hope after all. “Your disguise is quite ingenious. How did you assemble it?”

Voraté giggled, reminding Anakin of the girl he’d met ten years ago.

“Paint, makeup, and very carefully applied glitter,” She said with mirth.

“You look beautiful,” Anakin said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Voraté smiled radiantly at him, making his heart skip a beat.

The trio boarded their freighter and found seats as the pilot prepared for takeoff. In the back of his mind, Anakin could feel Obi-wan’s feelings of worry and pride through their bond. Those feelings grew faint as the ship rumbled and took off and left Coruscant. Anakin breathed deeply. He was on his own. He could do this. He put on a smile and joined the ladies’ conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think so far? Let me know! :)


	6. A Mystery to Solve

Obi-wan was lost in thought as he landed his speeder in the parking area near Dex’s Diner. He hadn’t found anything in the Archives remotely close to his dart and the analysis droids couldn’t identify it. It was most puzzling. Surely, someone in the galaxy would have come across it at some point and sent a file update to the Jedi Archives. It wasn’t a requirement to send information and knowledge to the Jedi, but it was highly recommended since unclassified information was available to the public. Plus, the Jedi were the peacekeepers of the galaxy and the more they knew about said galaxy, the better they could do their jobs. But the Archives only categorized the new information based on importance when the system was backed up, like it was now. Every instance had to be verified by the Jedi and they couldn’t be everywhere at once. The wormhole he and Padmé’s retinue had used to travel to Tatooine ten years ago still hadn’t been added to the database.

Just to be thorough, Obi-wan had gone through the files waiting to be uploaded and searched for his toxic dart. Still, nothing. So now he was in CoCo Town to call in his favor with Dexter Jettster, a former prospector turned diner owner. Obi-wan had done a favor for the Besalisk a while back, setting up a sting operation to catch a thief who’d been giving Dex and his clients trouble. He walked into the colorful eatery and was immediately noticed by a droid waitress, FLO.

“Someone to see you, honey!” She called to the male Besalisk serving food behind the counter. “Jedi, by the looks of him.”

Dex looked up and a huge grin overtook his face. “Obi-wan!” He called out joyously, slapping his hands on the counter.

“Hello, Dex,” Obi-wan replied, chuckling at Dex’s enthusiasm.

“Take a seat, I’ll be right with you,” Dex directed, wiping his hands on a grease-stained cloth.

Obi-wan wandered over to an empty booth. The droid waitress rolled up to him.

“You want a cup of Jawa juice?” She asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Obi-wan said as he sat down. He leapt up almost immediately as Dex waddled over to him.

“Hey, old buddy!” Dex officially greeted him with a warm hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Dex,” Obi-wan chuckled as he returned the hug. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Dex groaned as he squeezed into the booth. “Business is booming. So my friend, what can I do for you?”

“Well, you can tell me what this is.” Obi-wan said as he reclaimed his seat. He took out the dart and handed it to Dex.

“Wow! Whadya know,” Dex’s tone became airy with shocked excitement. “I ain’t seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim.”

“Can you tell me where it came from?” Obi-wan asked as FLO rolled up with some drinks. “Thank you.” He murmured to her.

“This baby belongs to them cloners,” Dex explained, bouncing the dart in the palm of his hand. “What you got here is a Kamino Saberdart.”

“Why wouldn’t it show up the analysis archives?” Obi-wan asked as he took a sip of the fizzy Jawa juice.

“It’s these funny little cuts on the side that give it away,” Dex explained, tapping the dart with a finger before placing it on the table. “Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. Huh! I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and,” He chuckled. “wisdom.”

“Well, if droids could think, there’d be none of us here, would there?” Obi-wan grinned. He picked up the dart and examined it. “Kamino…” He considered. “I’m not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?”

“No, no,” Dex hurried to say. “It’s beyond the Outer Rim. I’d say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze.” He said, rubbing his chin. “Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives.” He chuckled again and tossed back the rest of his drink. Dex leaned in close to Obi-wan and lowered his voice. “These Kaminoans keep to themselves. Cloners, and damn good ones too.”

“Cloners,” Obi-wan repeated. “Are they friendly?”

“That depends,” Dex said cautiously.

“Depends on what, Dex?” Obi-wan grinned at Dex’s love for theatrics.

“On how good your manners are,” Dex smirked. “How big your… pocketbook is.” He chuckled and spoke in a normal tone. “Do you have time for lunch? A fresh supply of nerf just came in. Let me make one of my famous nerfburgers for you.”

“That sounds great, Dex,” Obi-wan nodded.

Dex smiled broadly and hefted himself out of the booth and headed to the kitchen. Obi-wan tugged out his comm; nothing from Anakin or the Jedi Council. He double-checked the time and nodded to himself. He had time for lunch. The Jedi Padawans usually used the archives in hoards around 1400 since there were no lessons or training at that time. It was almost impossible for the Knights to work without any distractions. He’d stay and catch up with Dex.

He smiled broadly as Dex waddled out of the kitchens holding two plates of steaming nerfburgers. Obi-wan’s stomach grumbled as the delicious scent wafted over to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Obi-wan couldn’t help but crinkle his brow in confusion as he walked through the Jedi Temple, making his way to the youngling’s training rooms to find Master Yoda.

Dex’s intel on the Kamino Saberdart had been very helpful, but after Obi-wan returned to the Temple and searched the archives for the planet Kamino, he’d found no record of it. There were no planets, stars, or star systems by that name. Nothing. Desperate for anything, he had dug through the uncategorized files of unverified data again to no avail. Even Jocasta, the Temple Archive’s chief librarian, hadn’t been able to help him. Hence, he was tracking down Master Yoda in the hopes that the wise Jedi could point him in the right direction.

As Obi-wan approached the training rooms, he could hear Master Yoda mentoring the younglings.

“Reach out, sense the Force around you. Use your feelings, you must.” The Grand Master rumbled. He tapped his cane as Obi-wan entered the room. “Younglings! A visitor, we have.”

The class of ten younglings switched off their lightsabers and pushed up their training helmets. They gazed up at him bashfully and greeted him. “Hello, Master Obi-wan.”

“Hello,” Obi-wan smiled at them. He nodded to Master Yoda. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Master.”

“What help can I be, Obi-wan?” Yoda asked.

“I’m looking for a planet described to me by an old friend, but the system doesn’t show up in the archive’s maps.” Obi-wan said.

“Hmmm, lost a planet, Obi-wan has. How embarrassing… how embarrassing,” Yoda said with a hint of laughter.

Obi-wan smiled as the younglings let out a few shy giggles.

“Dim the shades,” Yoda directed. One of the younglings rushed to pull down the window shades. “Gather around the map reader. Clear your minds, and find Obi-wan’s wayward planet, we will.”

Obi-wan stepped forward and put a small orb into the holoreader as darkness descended on the room. The holoreader activated and a map of the galaxy filled the room.

“It ought to be here,” Obi-wan pointed at an empty sector of space just beyond the Outer Rim and south of the Rishi Maze. “But it isn’t. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot.”

“A gravity silhouette remains, but the stars and all the planets have disappeared.” Yoda noted. “How can this be? A thought?”

“Master?” A youngling piped up. “It’s because someone erased it from the archive’s memory.”

Yoda chuckled with pride and delight. “Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. He is right. Go to the center of gravity’s pull and find your planet, you will.” He shambled over to the training room’s exit. Obi-wan thanked the younglings and followed Yoda, summoning his orb with the Force as he did. The room grew brighter as the shades were raised.

“The data must have been erased,” Yoda reiterated.

“But Master Yoda, who could have erased data from the archives?” Obi-wan tilted his head and crossed his arms. “That’s impossible, isn’t it?”

“Dangerous and disturbing, this puzzle is,” Yoda admitted, rubbing his chin. “Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who, and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will.”

Obi-wan thanked the Grand Jedi Master for his help and left the training rooms. He’d found his planet, but a slew of new questions had arisen. What had possessed a Jedi to erase those files? What were they hiding? How did this fit into the assassination plot against Senator Amidala? But first things first. He had to find Kamino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know. This chapter is very much canon. That's why I uploaded two chapters this time! ;)


	7. Journey to Naboo

After the AA-9 Coruscant refugee freighter had safely reached its maximum speed, the pilot gave permission for the passengers to roam about the ship. Anakin suggested they go to the cafeteria, as they all hadn’t eaten since that morning. They quickly gathered a few trays of appetizing meat, vegetables, and rice and settled down at a secluded table. They started talking about Padmé’s childhood and how she’d gotten into politics, but the topic soon changed to Anakin.

“It must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi.” Padmé remarked. “Not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like.”

“Or be with the people I love.” Anakin added on, glancing at Voraté as he spoke. He could see a faint blush under the dark blue face paint.

“Are you allowed to love?” Voraté asked, after ingesting a spoonful of rice and veggies. “I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi.” Her eyes glimmered with curiosity and perhaps… hope?

“Passion is forbidden, attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden.” Anakin smirked. There were a lot of feelings that were forbidden by the Jedi Order. It was sometimes hard to keep track of what he was allowed to feel. “Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is a central part of a Jedi’s life. So, I guess you could say we are encouraged to love.” He smiled at Voraté, letting his feelings for her shine in his eyes.

“You’ve changed so much,” Voraté murmured, gazing at him through her long lashes.

“You haven’t,” Anakin gazed longingly into her eyes, unconsciously leaning toward her. “You’re exactly the way I remember you in my dreams.”

Voraté’s eyes widened a bit and she turned her eyes to her food. Anakin cursed himself for saying that out loud. It was too much, too fast. He glanced at Padmé, wondering what she must be thinking. Her eyes were dancing with joy and her cheeks were turning bright red as she struggled to contain a laugh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voraté averted her gaze from Anakin’s piercing blue eyes, her cheeks burning under the blue face paint and her heart beating thunderously in her chest. Stars! He’d been dreaming of her all these years? Was he in love with her? She shoveled another spoonful of the crunchy vegetables in her mouth as she contemplated this.

Well, it didn’t matter if it were true. Voraté cast a quick glance at Anakin. Even if he harbored feelings for her, and she for him, now wasn’t the time to explore those feelings. They had a job to do; protect Padmé at all costs. Voraté nodded to herself, suppressing those distracting emotions. She stayed quiet the rest of the meal, only speaking when Padmé asked her a direct question. When they were finished, they gathered their plates and deposited them in the waste bins and wandered over to a secluded table near the wall in the common area. Voraté examined the area for potential hazards and, seeing none, deemed it safe and sat down. She pulled her knapsack onto the table and took out her toolbox.

Padmé and Anakin struck up a conversation about Naboo politics while Voraté started fiddling with the hybrid quarterstaff again. She was so engrossed in her work, she didn’t notice Anakin lean into her personal space.

“What are you working on?” He asked softly, his breath gently blowing a few strands of her hair.

Voraté jumped and cursed a Huttese expletive as she lost her grip on the hydrospanner and it skittered across the table. Anakin’s hand shot out inhumanly fast and snatched it before it could fall off the table.

“Sorry,” He muttered, placing the hydrospanner back in her hands.

Voraté’s heart skipped a beat as his hand brushed against her skin, causing delicious shivers to run through her body. “Don’t worry about it,” She squeaked out. Kriffing hell. Hadn’t she decided she _wasn’t_ going to react to him?

“What are you working on?” Anakin asked again, leaning over again to examine the unfinished quarterstaff.

“A personal project,” Voraté said as she picked up the delicate instrument.

“Is that a Kryndellian size generator?” Anakin pointed to the silver box inside the staff that was blinking erratically.

“Yes,” Voraté was surprised he knew what the generator was. “I’m trying to adapt it to the phrik and songsteel material.”

“To shrink the entire device?” Anakin tilted his head as he examined the staff.

“Yes, but it’s giving me some trouble. I’ve lost five prototypes since I started this project.”

Voraté blinked as Anakin gently took the staff and hydrospanner from her. He used the tool to tinker with the circuitry.

“Hey, be careful. It’s very delicate.” Voraté reached out for her staff. If he wasn’t careful, he’d blow it up! Her last prototype had ended up as scrap metal.

Anakin smiled and handed the weapon back to her. Voraté worriedly looked at the circuitry. There was no sparking or damage to the inner workings. In fact, a slow blinking green light had replaced the erratic red light on the generator. Anakin had fixed it! Voraté looked up at him, stunned.

“How did you do it?” Voraté asked.

“I reconfigured the external electrical wires on the phrik covering and recoded the shield generator. There were a few magnets that interfered with its ability to encompass the entire device.” He said with a proud smirk. “It should shrink properly now.”

Voraté twisted the circlet in the middle of the staff to put it in the unlocked position and pressed the button underneath it. The staff shrank to the size of a hairpin and plopped onto her hand.

“It works!” Voraté exclaimed with delight. “Padmé, look!” She waved the miniature quarterstaff in front of Padmé’s face.

“I see it,” Padmé said with amusement.

“Thank you,” Voraté said gratefully to Anakin, looking up at him with a smile. “I forgot you’re an inventor too.”

“Happy to help, my lady.” He nodded his head.

Voraté pushed the button again and it expanded into its original, collapsed size. She twisted the circlet again to place it back into locked mode. Now that the shrinking technology was working, she didn’t want to lose her invention. She carefully put it in her toolbox and placed it back in her knapsack.

She looked up and caught Anakin looking at her with want and desire. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from him. She didn’t _want_ to look away.

At that moment, the pilot’s voice rang through the ship’s comm system, asking the passengers to buckle into their seats. They would be passing near an asteroid field and the pilot expected some turbulence.

Anakin broke eye contact and Voraté sucked in some much-needed oxygen. She quickly gathered her things and fell into step next to Padmé as they made their way back to their seats. Padmé glanced at her with concern and signed a message unseen by Anakin, asking if she was okay. Voraté signed back that there was nothing wrong. Voraté sighed and fiddled with her knapsack. At least, she thought there was nothing wrong. She’d underestimated her attraction to Anakin Skywalker. Keeping her feelings under control was going to be harder than she thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the refugee transport finally reached Naboo space three days later, Voraté was itching to get off the ship. Confined spaces irked her. It reminded her of her childhood as a slave on Tatooine. She didn’t mind it when she was the one flying the ship, but that wasn’t the case here. She breathed deeply and tapped her foot, distracting herself from her anxiety. Padmé patted her hand and Voraté gave her a grateful glance. As one of the few people who knew about her past, Padmé knew she hated being confined for long periods of time.

The transporter gave a slight thud as they landed on Naboo and the pilot came over the comm to announce it was time to disembark. Voraté leapt up and slung her knapsack over her shoulder. Padmé rose more gracefully and Anakin lifted her luggage from the overhead storage racks and handed it to her.

They made their way quickly off the transporter and Voraté’s anxiety lessened as she took in a deep breath of fresh air and gazed upon the bright green landscape. She noticed there was a retinue of Naboo royal guards waiting in one of the parking spaces outside the hangar. They weren’t dressed in the typical royal security uniforms, but she could tell they were Queen Jamillia’s guards by their demeanor. She’d spent plenty of time as Padmé’s handmaiden to recognize a palace guard.

“Over there, my lady.” Voraté murmured to Padmé, nodding her head towards the guards.

“I see them,” Padmé murmured back before leading the way over.

Anakin stuck close to their sides, wary of any threats. As they drew closer, they could see the officers’ familiar faces.

“Senator Amidala,” The lead guard said as they strolled up.

“Hello Lieutenant Kellan.” Padmé replied, smiling broadly. Melladé Kellan had been her tertiary handmaiden when she’d held office as the Queen of Naboo and had stayed on as a palace guard afterwards. She had quickly risen through the ranks and became a lieutenant, the highest position besides Captain of the Royal Naboo Security Forces, which had previously been held by Quarsh Panaka before he passed it to Gregar Typho. She was one of the many lieutenants employed by the royal palace, and she and her detail were the default guards for Padmé when she was on Naboo.

“It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady.” Kellan gave a slight bow to Padmé and gestured to the speeder. “Queen Jamillia is expecting you.”

The ride to the palace was uneventful and Lieutenant Kellan led the familiar way to the throne room. Queen Jamillia and her ministers were talking about state policies and such when they walked in.

“Senator Amidala, please come sit,” Jamillia greeted them.

Padmé sat down in the seat to the right of Jamillia’s throne and Anakin and Voraté stood behind her at either shoulder.

“Pray tell,” Jamillia began, looking troubled. “What has been happening on Coruscant? The transmissions I’ve received thus far have been most troubling.”

“I’m afraid I have been the focus of more assassination attempts, your Highness,” Padmé said. “We believe it is due to my position as leader of the opposition. The Separatists may be behind the attempts. Chancellor Palpatine has commanded me to return to Naboo while the Jedi ferry out the identity of my attackers.”

“I pray that they will succeed quickly.” Jamillia pursed her lips. “This situation with the Separatists fills me with unease. Does the Senate support the Military Creation Act?”

“No, your highness,” Padmé shook her head. “But they are scared. If the situation escalates, the Senate will vote to create an army, which could push us into a civil war.”

“It’s unthinkable,” The loud voice of Governor Bibble cut in. “There hasn’t been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic.”

“Do you see any way through negotiation to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?” Jamillia asked Padmé.

“Not if they feel threatened,” Padmé supplied.

Voraté agreed with the statement. With the creation of an army for the Republic, there would be no chance for peaceful talks with the Separatists.

Padmé continued. “They may turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guilds for help.”

“It’s outrageous,” Governor Bibble said. “After four trials in the courts, Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis.”

“We must keep our faith in the Republic,” Jamillia said gently.

She rose and came around her desk, followed by her handmaidens. Padmé and the rest of the ministers stood. Padmé and Jamillia started walking slowly to the door; Anakin and Voraté trailed them.

“The day we stop believing democracy works is the day we lose it,” Jamillia said wisely.

“Let’s pray that day never comes,” Padmé replied.

“In the meantime, we must consider your own safety,” Jamillia continued. “I’ve arranged for you to stay at your villa in the Lake Country.”

“At Varykino?” Padmé asked, naming the island her family owned in the Lake Country.

“Yes, I hoped that the familiar surroundings would put your mind at ease.” Jamillia smiled. “Lieutenant Kellan and her forces will be your security detail there and one of my primary handmaidens has been assigned as your personal bodyguard.”

“Thank you, my lady, but that won’t be necessary.” Padmé protested. “I have Jedi Skywalker and Lady Voraté to protect me.”

“Voraté?” Jamillia asked, confused. “Didn’t she remain on Coruscant?”

Padmé grinned and gestured behind her.

Jamillia turned around and studied Voraté. “Oh my!” Jamillia let out a peal of unqueenly giggles. “How did I not recognize you, Voraté?”

“I’m blue, the glitter detracts from my face, and my hair is full of black gunk, my lady.” Voraté smiled.

“Well, it certainly is an ingenious disguise.” Jamillia complimented. “I am glad you were able to accompany Padmé to Naboo.” She turned back to Padmé with a serious expression. “I would still like you to accept the additional security detail. Please, to put my mind at ease.”

“Very well, my lady.” Padmé graciously accepted defeat and nodded her acquiescence.

“Lieutenant Kellan will escort you to Varykino.” Jamillia grasped Padmé’s hands in her own. “Be safe.”

“I will,” Padmé bowed.

The trio followed Lieutenant Kellan through the halls to the starship hangar. Anakin remained silent until they were seated on the transporter that would take them to the Lake Country.

“Where is this Lake Country?” He asked skeptically.

“It’s east of Theed, about a two hour journey.” Voraté said. “Yet more time in a cramped space.”

“Yeah,” Anakin agreed. “It’s no fun unless you’re the one piloting the ship.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Voraté beamed at him. Perhaps they had more in common than she thought. The ship rumbled gently as it took off.

“Is this place in the Lake Country secure?” Anakin asked Padmé. “I didn’t want to interrupt you in front of the Queen, but as your Jedi protector, I need to know why this Varykino is more secure than Theed.”

“Varykino is my family’s island in the Lake Country.” Padmé said. “We’ve spent a large number of credits to fortify it and ensure our privacy. It’s completely isolated; there aren’t any towns for miles. It’s the perfect place to hide on Naboo, save perhaps the Gungan City.”

“That can still be an option if Anakin doesn’t approve of the security on Varykino.” Voraté teased.

“I’m sure Varykino will be perfectly suitable,” Anakin said with a slight blush. “Will your family be there?”

“No,” Padmé replied. “My parents have business to attend to in Keren and my brother is a pilot in the Harte Secur air force, so he rarely gets time off. We’ll be alone aside from the extra security guards and staff.”

Anakin nodded, drinking in the information. “I’d like to see the villa’s fortification specifications when we arrive.”

“Of course,” Padmé said. “I’ll have Lieutenant Kellan provide you with everything you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think so far? Let me know with a comment. :)  
> Next chapter will be completely non-canon, so hold on to your seats!


	8. Varykino

The journey to the Lake Country passed in silence and Voraté counted the threads on Anakin’s poncho to distract herself from the enclosed space of the transporter. A slight bump signaled they had arrived at Varykino. One of the guards entered the sequence to lower the ramp and the trio disembarked.

Voraté smiled as she heard Anakin gasp as he got his first look at the Lake Country. It truly was a sight to behold. She too had been breathless the first time she beheld the rolling green hills present in every direction, the rippling water of the lake shimmering like sapphires, and the Varykino villa glowing in the golden sunlight.

Voraté tugged Anakin’s poncho to get him to move. “Come on. Let’s go inside and get settled. We can appreciate the scenery later.”

“Yes, my lady,” Anakin said absentmindedly as he followed her, still entranced by the beauty of his surroundings.

The guards scattered as they went to their security posts and Kellan accompanied them into the villa. They set down their luggage in the entrance hall. Voraté looked around. Hadn’t Queen Jamillia said that one of her handmaidens would be here?

“Hello,” Someone behind them said.

Voraté’s hackles rose as she recognized the voice. She drew her blaster as she whirled around and aimed it at the woman’s head.

“Hey there!” The tall, muscled woman yelped, raising her hands in surrender, her green eyes widening in shock. “Don’t shoot. It’s me, Beleré. Don’t you remember me?”

“Of course I remember you,” Voraté said darkly, not wavering an inch. Unpleasant memories from the Handmaiden Trials surfaced as she gazed upon the woman. Beleré had been an insufferable bitch who had bullied all the girls, especially the younger potential handmaidens. Beleré had singled her out in particular and made a point to belittle her every step of the way. As if she hadn’t had enough of that in her life. Voraté had experienced great enjoyment when she’d been chosen as a primary handmaiden and Beleré had been sent packing from the royal palace.

“Lady Voraté,” Lieutenant Kellan gently said. “Beleré Darsten is Queen Jamillia’s handmaiden; she’s been assigned to Senator Amidala’s protection detail.”

“That doesn’t bring me any comfort,” Voraté bit out.

“Voraté, I’m sorry for the way I treated you during the Handmaiden Trials,” Beleré apologized sincerely. “I was in a bad place at the time; my parents had been killed in a farming accident and I had no place to go, no way to support myself. I acted like a haughty bitch to cover up my fears and insecurities and you took the brunt of my inexcusable behavior.”

Voraté lowered her blaster a little as she registered the truth in her words. Beleré had always seemed like a demon from her worst nightmares, comparable to the slavers and lowlifes on Tatooine. But now, she seemed more human.

“I don’t blame you if you can never forgive me, but I hope we can put aside our differences to protect Senator Amidala.” Beleré implored.

“I forgive you, Beleré,” Voraté said reluctantly, lowering her blaster so it pointed at the ground.

“You do?” Beleré asked, stunned.

“Yes, I know what it’s like to lose both parents to a horrible, unforeseeable tragedy. To not know what the future holds because of it.” Voraté bit her lip, holding back tears. “But if you ever demean or belittle me again like you did during the Trials, I’ll blow your head off.”

“Understood,” Beleré nodded her head in submission. She turned to Padmé. “My lady, may I be excused to perform a perimeter check?”

“Yes,” Padmé nodded her permission and Beleré fled the villa.

“I’ll be upstairs,” Voraté muttered to Padmé and Anakin before holstering her blaster and ascending the staircase. As she reached the next floor, she heard Padmé instructing Kellan to show Anakin to his room and to provide him with the villa’s security specifications and staff roster. Footsteps echoed lightly through the halls as Padmé ran up the steps after her.

“Voraté, are you okay?” Padmé fretted, her brown eyes filled with worry and compassion.

Voraté couldn’t hold the tears in anymore and they streamed down her face.

“Oh,” Padmé led her down the hall and into her usual room. They sat down on the bed and Voraté melted into the comforting hug Padmé gave her.

“I’ve always remembered her as a monster, undeserving of compassion or forgiveness,” Voraté sniffled, blowing her nose on a handkerchief she found on the bedside table. “And now I find out she was exactly like me, alone and afraid. What do I do now?”

“You accept it and move on,” Padmé advised. “Give her a chance to prove herself, to show us she’s changed.”

“Ok, I can do that,” Voraté rubbed her eyes with the ends of the handkerchief and gave a watery chuckle as she saw glitter and dark blue streaks on it. “I look terrible, don’t I?”

“Nah,” Padmé smiled. “You still look better than I did that one time Tallé tried to apply my makeup.”

Voraté giggled at that. “Anything would look better than the grinning, polka-dotted clown mask she painted on you.”

“Haha, let’s wash this paint off you and then we can go have a few sparring matches before dinner. There’s the perfect place on the other side of the villa.” Padmé tugged Voraté up and led her over to the fresher.

Brightened up by the idea of a sparring match, Voraté hurried her steps. She shed her thick blue tunic and armor, leaving her in her underthings. She’d only applied the blue makeup to her hands, forearms, face, and upper chest, so there wasn’t much to wash off. The paint came off easily, even most of the glitter, to the women’s surprise. The gunk in Voraté’s hair was a different matter. They quickly decided it would be easier if Voraté just took a shower. Voraté discarded her clothes and hopped into the shower while Padmé exchanged her refugee clothes for a thin workout ensemble.

Fifteen minutes later, Voraté emerged, completely devoid of glitter and her hair restored to its former glory of golden brown curls. She quickly dressed in the matching workout clothes Padmé laid out for her and put her japor necklace and anklet back on. While she wound her waist-length hair into a tight bun and secured it with several elastic bands, she eyed her body armor, but ultimately decided to forgo it since they were on a secluded island. The two women giggled like little girls as they made their way to the courtyard on the other side of the villa.

“It’s perfect!” Voraté exclaimed with delight. The courtyard was overlaid with a colorful mosaic pattern and there was plenty of room to move around in. It was cast in the shade by high walls and there was an enchanting view of the lake and surrounding countryside.

“Didn’t I say it was so?” Padmé grinned, setting down the bag she’d brought near the wall. “I had it built after the last time we were here and Saché twisted her ankle on a loose brick on the terrace.”

The ladies began their customary stretches, making sure nothing would be strained or torn during the upcoming bouts.

“Hand-to-hand combat?” Voraté suggested. “I don’t want to risk using my hybrid quarterstaff. Anakin may have solved the glitching problem, but I still need to perform some tests on it.”

“Don’t worry, I brought an extra quarterstaff,” Padmé nodded to the small bag. “We’ll work our way up to that once we warm up with hand-to-hand combat.”  

“Sounds good,” Voraté said before bringing her hands up in a fighting position; she walked around Padmé, ready to start their bout.

Padmé similarly circled her and brought up her fists. Their shoes made small taps as they traveled over the smooth, even cobblestones. Padmé lunged and swung a powerful right-handed blow at her face. Voraté deflected the blow and aimed a kick at Padmé’s stomach. The woman let out a breath as Voraté’s knee found its target, but she recovered quickly and returned with a series of quick blows. Voraté dodged them and threw a jab at Padmé’s face. Her friend skillfully evaded it and swung her leg at Voraté in a strong side-kick. Voraté huffed as she was flung across the courtyard. As she hit the ground, she used her momentum to roll back to her feet.

“Nice one,” She said, grinning at Padmé. “You’ve been practicing.”

“Thank you,” Padmé beamed. “Your knee jab is getting pretty good too. Almost winded me.”

“I’ll have to try harder then,” Voraté remarked before flinging herself back into the fight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the ladies deemed Voraté the winner and moved on to using quarterstaffs. Padmé easily bested Voraté; she had definitely devoted more time to practicing with it. In fact, she was the best at it; no one could beat her, save perhaps the Jedi or Sabé.

“Ok, ok, I yield!” Voraté disengaged her staff and held her hands up in defeat, breathing hard.

“Awww, but I was winning,” Padmé complained, but lowered her staff. “Good match.”

“I think I’ve had enough for today.” Voraté groaned and stretched her tender muscles.

Padmé hadn’t held back; she was going to have a few bruises tomorrow. Voraté glanced up and saw a woman standing in the archway, her green eyes full of admiration as she stared at Padmé. Voraté grinned as an idea came to her.

“I’m sure Beleré would love to spar with you though.” Voraté winked at Padmé.

Beleré stepped into the courtyard. “I certainly would.” Her eyes glittered with excitement for a fight. “If my lady would agree to it.”

“Why not?” Padmé said with a triumphant smile. “And please call me Padmé; there’s no place for this ‘my lady’ nonsense during a fight.”

“Alright, Padmé,” Beleré smirked. “May I borrow your quarterstaff, Voraté?”

Voraté nodded and handed it over. “Good luck. Padmé’s the best; she could hold her own against a Jedi.”

Beleré swung the staff around, getting a feel for it. “Queen Jamillia prefers blasters as her weapon of choice, so we’ve put more emphasis on those during our training sessions.” She snapped the staff into a fighting position. “But I’m sure I’ll manage.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Voraté teased. “Fight!”

Beleré and Padmé swung their quarterstaffs at each other, twirling around each other in a vicious dance. Beleré was good, Voraté admitted, admiring her powerful, calculated strikes. She was using her size and strength to her advantage. Padmé had changed her fighting technique to accommodate for a taller opponent, using her diminutive stature and agility to dance in and out of range of Beleré’s strikes.

Voraté twitched when a footstep sounded beside her. She looked to her left to see Anakin. He’d changed back into his Jedi attire and looked even more handsome than usual in the golden sunlight.

“Hello,” Voraté greeted him, cursing as blood filled her cheeks. Damn it! Why couldn’t she control her attraction to him?

“Hello,” Anakin replied. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I had a momentary lapse in control earlier,” Voraté nodded. “Apparently, I still harbored some hatred for Beleré. It felt good to get it off my chest. To hear her explanation for why she treated me so harshly.”

“The Jedi would say that negative emotions should be pushed away and buried deep,” Anakin reasoned. “But I think repressed emotion can fester and grow into something dark. I’ve found it’s better to let it out and deal with it.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Voraté grinned at Anakin before turning her attention to the fight.

“Do all handmaidens fight this ferociously?” Anakin asked as he beheld Beleré and Padmé. “And queens, for that matter?”

“Yes, it’s an important part of our training. Handmaidens are bodyguards, the last line of defense,” Voraté explained. “And all monarchs of Naboo are trained in some type of self-defense or weapon. Padmé favored the quarterstaff, so as her primary handmaidens, we became well-versed with quarterstaffs. Apparently, Queen Jamillia prefers blasters.”

“Really? The Queen doesn’t seem the type to pick up a blaster,” Anakin remarked. “Let alone fire it at someone.”

“And Padmé doesn’t seem like the type to bash the hell out of her opponent with a large metal stick, yet here we are.” Voraté nodded to Padmé as she landed a powerful blow Beleré barely managed to block. The force behind the strike forced her to take a knee.

“Point well made,” Anakin smiled, glancing down at her.

His eyes widened as he stared at her chest.

“What?” Voraté asked, looking down. Was sweat causing her outfit to go transparent?

“You kept it,” He said wonderingly, bringing his hand up to touch her necklace. The neckline of her top was low enough to expose the entirety of the japor snippet.

“Oh,” Voraté blushed harder as his hand brushed against her skin. “Of course I kept it. It meant a lot to me.”

“Past tense?” Anakin asked softly, staring deep into her eyes.

Voraté breathed in deeply and stepped backward. The necklace slipped from Anakin’s fingers and Voraté averted her gaze and crossed her arms defensively.

“I don’t think that’s something we should talk about.” She said. Definitely not something they should talk about. They weren’t here to fall in love; they were here to protect Padmé.

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but luckily at that moment, Beleré distracted them with a loud shout. The two looked over to the fighting women in time to see Beleré wildly fling her staff at Padmé. Padmé reflexively caught it, releasing one hand from her own staff to do so. Beleré took that moment to tackle her to the ground and use her legs to pin Padmé’s arms.

“I win!” Beleré joyously trumpeted.

“You cheated!” Padmé shot back and wriggled, trying to get free. “You’re not supposed to throw your weapon to your opponent.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Beleré asked, tilting her head. “Admit it, I won.”

“Fine, you won,” Padmé huffed, but grinning all the while.

Beleré helped Padmé to her feet. “I asked the resident chef to prepare dinner. It should be ready soon. I believe he’s making your favorites.”

“That sounds wonderful. Let’s clean up first. I’ll be there in a half hour.” Padmé assured her, grinning broadly. “Come on, Voraté.”

Padmé collapsed the quarterstaffs and placed them in the bag. Voraté shuffled after her, grateful to get away from the awkward silence that had grown between her and Anakin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, kriffing hell.” Voraté cursed when she got out of the shower. She didn’t have any clothes besides her armor and the ragged blue refugee tunic which smelled disgusting after three days of travel. She fumed about her lack of foresight as she dried her hair and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. What was she going to do? She couldn’t show up to dinner in a towel.

There came a knock at the door and Padmé peeked her head in.

“Hey, Voraté. I just received an update from Captain Typho; the healers are confident Rabé is on her way to a full recovery.”

 Voraté smiled and a small amount of stress lifted. “That’s great, Padmé. Do they have an estimate of how long she’ll have to remain in the bacta tank?”

“About one standard month.” Padmé replied. She raised an eyebrow at Voraté’s towel. “Are you wearing that to dinner?”

“No, I’m not.” Voraté sighed. “I just realized I have nothing to wear. I didn’t pack any clothes.”

“What?” Padmé asked as she stepped into the room. She was dressed in a soft, flowing lilac dress and her hair was stylishly pinned up. “You didn’t pack a change of clothes?”

“No,” Voraté muttered, dropping her head into her hands in embarrassment.

“No worries,” Padmé giggled. “You can borrow some of mine. We’re the same size, after all.”

She took Voraté’s hand and dragged her across the hall to her room. Her wardrobe was a walk-in closet and full of fashionable clothing. She pulled a skimpy red dress from a rack and held it up.

“I’d rather go downstairs naked,” Voraté said dryly, eyeing the dress with disgust.

“Ok, maybe red’s not your color,” Padmé admitted, chuckling.

“It’s not just the color I object to,” Voraté insisted as she raided Padmé’s drawers for a bra and underwear. “It’s the fact that there’s not much material to provide sufficient coverage. It’s indecent and impractical.”

“That’s the point,” Padmé said as she rifled through the racks of clothing. “Ok, how about this one?” She held up a flowy, dark blue dress with a simple bodice.

“I like it,” Voraté approved. She donned it and looked at herself in the full-length mirror near the wardrobe.

“Beautiful,” Padmé said. “Anakin won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

“Padmé,” Voraté said exasperatedly. “I’m not wearing the dress for Anakin.”

“I know, but you’ll have an effect on him anyway.” Padmé grinned.

Voraté started to pull her long hair up into a bun, but Padmé tugged her arms down and arranged her curls over her shoulders.

“Leave it down for once.” Padmé instructed.

Voraté rolled her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She did look nice, Voraté admitted to herself. It wasn’t often that she had a chance to let loose and relax, to let her hair down, so to speak. She smiled and walked to the door, ignoring Padmé’s chuckle. She wasn’t doing this for Anakin.

She walked down the stairs and into the dining hall where Beleré and Anakin were waiting. Anakin’s jaw actually dropped when he saw her, making shivers of pleasure run through her. She let a tiny smile rise to her lips.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through dinner, Anakin could hardly tear his eyes from Voraté. She was breathtakingly beautiful in that dark blue gown and her gorgeous hair was unrestrained and flowed down her back. He’d had no idea it was so long! She was the physical embodiment of an angel. It was so different to see her in something other than her usual tightfitting clothing, which were utilitarian and body armor that implied she was unapproachable. His heart was warmed when he saw the black cord hanging around her neck. The japor snippet was tucked under the dress’s collar, but that didn’t matter. She still cared enough to wear it, even after he’d pried about her feelings for him with the sensitivity of a bludgeon.

After dinner, the servants carried away their plates and brought an assortment of fruits for the four to enjoy. The topic of conversation turned to Anakin and his adventures as a Jedi Padawan. He regaled the ladies with the tale of how he and Obi-wan had reclaimed a precious Kashyyyki artifact from a group of mercenaries.

“And when we finally got to the mercenaries, we went into aggressive negotiations.”

“Aggressive negotiations? What’s that?” Voraté asked.

“Negotiations with a lightsaber.” Anakin explained. He smiled as that sent Voraté into a peal of laughter.

The ladies went to reach for another piece of fruit but halted as they watched Anakin lift a pear with the Force and guide it to his plate. He cut off three equal pieces and sent them floating to each of the women.

“Impressive, Jedi Skywalker.” Beleré said as she and Padmé applauded.

“Thank you,” Voraté said, catching the pear slice on the tines of her fork.

She graced Anakin with a radiant smile, making his heart skip a beat. Obi-wan wouldn’t be very happy if he could see him now. But he didn’t have to find out, Anakin reasoned as he cut a pear slice for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally getting into non-canon territory! What do you think? :)


	9. Heartfelt Confessions

Anakin smiled as he leaned against the stone barriers on the terrace overlooking the lake. They’d been at Varykino for half a week and every day was a wondrous experience. Anakin had the chance to truly relax and enjoy his surroundings. It was nice not having to worry about enemies lurking in the shadows, waiting to spring out and attack when his guard was down. Here on Varykino, there were no shadows and no enemies. The island was completely secure and the staff and guards had all been vetted. Anakin could feel no negative intentions in the Force, only happiness and contentment.

But recently, he noticed Voraté was taking care not to be alone with him. Whenever he tried to speak with her in a private setting, she managed to produce Padmé, Beleré, or one of the guards and rope them into the conversation. Did she not want to speak with him? That may be. The last time they’d had a private moment, he’d invaded her space and practically demanded to know if she still had feelings for him.

His thoughts scattered as the ladies exited the villa and stepped onto the terrace where he was waiting for them. Padmé and Beleré were dressed in flattering full-piece swimsuits with a length of colorful cloth wrapped around their waists as temporary skirts. But that wasn’t what had caused his mind to go blank. Voraté was wearing a strapless, flowing dress portraying a myriad of yellows and pinks that melded perfectly together. Her long hair was pinned up in a mesmerizing messy up-do, not her usual utilitarian bun; a few golden-brown curls had escaped and kissed her bare shoulders in a distracting way.

Anakin gulped as the ladies made their way over to him, his eyes glued to Voraté as the slight wind caused her dress to cling to her figure. Just what the fuck was she playing at? He was getting so many mixed messages. She’d been frigid as ice when they’d met on Coruscant, and then warm and kind on the journey to Naboo before freezing up again. Now, the temptress was dressed up in a spellbinding gown and eyeing him like he was a piece of candy she wanted to lick. Stars, he was so confused!

“Anakin?”

He blinked and turned to Padmé. “Yes, my lady?”

“I said Beleré and I are going swimming. We’ll only go as far as that island.” She pointed to the miniature island thirty feet away in the lake. “Voraté will keep you company.” She winked at him.

“Very good, my lady,” Anakin nodded.

Padmé and Beleré sprinted down the terrace steps to the beach. Their feet kicked up flurries of sand as they raced to the clear, sparkling blue water.

“Padmé loves swimming.” Voraté commented as she joined him in the shade and leaned on the terrace’s stone barrier that overlooked the beach. “When she was Queen, we would come here for a few weeks every summer to relax and forget about politics for a while. She and Rabé would swim for hours every day and challenge the rest of us handmaidens to competitions.”

“Do you love swimming too?” Anakin barely managed to ask. Her intoxicating scent of sun-kissed wildflowers was very distracting.

“Yes, I love the water,” Voraté smiled. “But I hate the sand. It reminds me of Tatooine.”

“Yeah,” Anakin sighed in distaste. “It’s coarse and rough…”

“And gets _everywhere_ ,” Voraté finished.

 She chuckled softly, looking up at him through those gorgeous blue eyes. Anakin couldn’t help himself. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers. For one magical moment, she kissed him back and everything was perfect.

“No!” She jerked back, looking confused. “I shouldn’t have done that.” She turned back to the lake, her figure tense.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin muttered. Where had he gone wrong? Did she not feel anything for him?

They stood by each other in awkward silence, watching Padmé and Beleré laugh and splash each other in the water. Finally, Anakin couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“Voraté, do you feel anything for me?” He asked bluntly.

“Anakin!” She looked up at him with startled blue eyes. “That’s not something we’re going to discuss.” She said sharply.

“Why not?” He countered, turning fully to face her. “I know you feel something for me. I can see it in your eyes, no matter how hard you try to hide it.”

Voraté’s eyes sparked with indignation at his insistence at having this conversation. He continued before she could interrupt him.

“I feel something for you too. It may have started as infatuation and friendship when we met ten years ago, but it’s evolved into something more meaningful. I don’t know what it is, but it’s so strong, it overcomes me every time I see you. You occupy my every waking thought and my dreams every night.” Anakin paused for breath, taking in Voraté’s stunned expression. Her eyes were almost comically wide with shock and her lips were parted in a small ‘o’. He continued. “If you feel even a modicum of emotion for me – love, hate, indifference – please tell me.”

“Anakin,” Voraté said softly, gazing up at him. “I can’t…”

“Please, Voraté,” Anakin said, leaning in close.

A swish of sand interrupted them. They turned their heads to see Padmé striding towards them. She was staring at Voraté, looking very concerned. Voraté moved her hands in a series of movements that Anakin didn’t understand, but Padmé got the message; she halted, giving them a worried glance before walking back to Beleré.

Voraté sighed and brought up a hand to clutch her necklace. Anakin stayed silent, waiting for her to say something. She let go of the japor snippet and looked up at him.

“I’ve thought about you every day for the past ten years, Anakin,” She said resolutely, making his heart leap with joy. “Stars know I’ve tried not to, but you’ve always had a special place in my heart.” She took his hand. “But nothing can come of it. You know that. If we pursue a romantic relationship, it will lead us down a path we cannot turn away from.”

“Would that be so bad?” Anakin squeezed her hand gently.

“No,” She said softly, shuffling a little closer to him. “But my duty is to Padmé and yours is to the Jedi Order. I won’t let you throw away your future.”

Anakin swallowed his bitter disappointment and let her hand go. “As you wish, my lady.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Anakin,” Voraté continued, staring at him with soulful eyes. “If there were different circumstances, I wouldn’t hesitate to be with you.”

Anakin smiled at her. If only he weren’t a Jedi, he supposed.

“Tay-Tay?” A male voice asked behind them.

Anakin stiffened and turned to face the newcomer. His hand went to his lightsaber as he observed the man. He looked to be in his thirties and had wavy blonde hair and rugged good looks. The only reasons why Anakin didn’t unclip his lightsaber was because he sensed no ill intentions, the man was wearing a flight uniform with a Nubian insignia, and Voraté was running into his arms.

“Hectar!” She shouted with joy and enthusiastically threw herself at him.

“It’s so good to see you again!” Hectar said with a broad grin as he gave her a huge hug. “I almost didn’t recognize you all gussied up.” He swung her around in the air, teasing a chuckle out of her.

Anakin viciously suppressed the jealousy that arose from the sight. Voraté was so much more comfortable and relaxed around this man. Did he already hold her affections?

“I can dress up nice when I want to.” Voraté smirked.

“I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen you in a dress,” Hectar held up four fingers. “I like what you’ve done with your hair.” He smiled and flicked one of her curls.

A red haze clouded Anakin’s vision at the casual, intimate way this man interacted with Voraté and he tightened his grip on his lightsaber. But he had no right to feel this way, he reasoned with himself. Voraté had rejected his advances and he had to respect her wishes. The red haze faded away and he let go of his weapon, but nothing could stop the agony he felt from his heart breaking as he watched his love interact with another man who seemed to regard her as more than an acquaintance or a friend.

“Who’s your friend?” Hectar asked, straightening and eyeing Anakin with a suspicious gaze. “I don’t recognize him.”

“This is Jedi Anakin Skywalker,” Voraté introduced him, giving him a little smile. “He’s been assigned to protect Padmé until the perpetrators behind the assassination attempts are caught.”

“Really?” Hectar asked with a hint of distrust. “A little young, don’t you think?”

Anakin bristled at this but dug his fingernails into his hand and kept his mouth shut. It was beneath his station as a Jedi Padawan to get into a spat and he was sure Voraté would never forgive him if he broke Hectar’s straight, pretty nose.

“Hectar!” Voraté complained and punched him in the arm.

Hectar hissed and rubbed his arm.

“If the Jedi Council wasn’t confident in Anakin’s abilities, then they wouldn’t have assigned him to protect Padmé,” Voraté put her hands on her slim waist. “And without Anakin, the kouhuns the bounty hunter sent after me and Padmé would have killed us in our sleep if he hadn’t sensed something was wrong.”

The icy chill in Anakin’s veins lessened as she came to his defense.

“I see,” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Hectar held a hand out to Anakin. “I apologize, Jedi Skywalker. I tend to be notoriously protective when it comes to Padmé and Tay-Tay’s safety.”

“I understand,” Anakin grumbled out. He took Hectar’s hand and grasped it as hard as he could. “Who are you?”

“Hectar Naberrie, Commander of the Harte Secur Airforce, Division 6.” He said, wincing slightly as Anakin crushed his hand. “I’m Padmé’s brother.”

“I thought the Naboo didn’t have a military,” Anakin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “And Senator Amidala said you wouldn’t be joining us.”

“Padmé backed a proposal to increase funding to the planet’s defensive systems after the Battle of Naboo. We were caught off guard by the Trade Federation’s invasion and she wished to preempt a recurrence,” Hectar explained. “And as for why I’m here, Padmé sent a transmission, letting me know what happened on Coruscant and that she was staying at Varykino for the foreseeable future. I put in for a couple of days off so I could come see her. Where is she? Don’t tell me she’s staying inside on a beautiful day like this.”

“Of course not,” Voraté chuckled and tugged Hectar over to the terrace railing. “She’s busy frolicking in the water and getting sunburned.”

“That’s the little sister I know,” Hectar smirked and cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to Padmé. “Hey, sis! You’re spending too much time in the water! I think I see gills and a tail!”

“Hectar!” Padmé joyously cried out.

She ran up the beach kicking up little puffs of sand, followed closely by Beleré. She disappeared as she came closer, but they could hear her running up the terrace steps. She appeared around the stone columns and flung herself at Hectar, sending water droplets everywhere.

“I thought you couldn’t make it.” She said as Hectar drew her into a tight embrace.

“I convinced my captain he could allow me a couple days to check in on family,” Hectar patted her back. “Are you doing alright?”

“As well as I can with a target on my head,” Padmé sighed and stepped back. She accepted the towel Voraté handed her and wrapped it around her waist. “The Jedi are doing all they can to find the culprits behind the assassination attempts. It won’t be long before I’m back in the Senate.”

“I’m proud of you for sticking with your values, sis.” Hectar gently chucked her chin. “Most Senators would have caved after one attempt on their life, but not you.”

“It’ll take more than that to put a falter in my step,” Padmé chuckled. “Come on. I’ll tell you more over lunch.”

“Sounds great,” Hectar said with a smile. “Are you coming, Tay-Tay?”

“Yes,” Voraté replied with a sunny smile and linked an arm with Hectar. They and Padmé and Beleré walked back into the villa.

Anakin sighed and followed them, maintaining stony silence and feeling like he was breaking in two. It looks like Obi-wan had nothing to worry about after all. He and Voraté had decided they couldn’t be together and a man from Voraté’s past had swooped in and stolen her affections. How could he compete against that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooooo, drama! Please like and leave a review! Comments make me happy. :)


	10. There's Kamino

Obi-wan sighed in relief as he made the last jump through hyperspace. Only a few hours to go until he reached the Abrion Sector in the Outer Rim, where the planet Kamino was supposed to be. It had been a long five-day journey through space. He’d had to make quick pit stops to resupply and refuel along the way; his Delta-7 interceptor was small and only had room for him, minimal supplies, and an integrated astromech droid. The starship was fast and maneuverable, but that came with a cost: cramped spaces and no hyperdrive system. He had to use a hyperdrive booster ring to travel through hyperspace; even with the tweaks the Jedi Order and Anakin had made to the booster ring, it still took a long time to travel to the Outer Rim all the way from the Core.

Obi-wan made a few last course corrections and sat back as the hyperdrive ring took over. His thoughts drifted to Anakin. He hoped he was handling his first solo mission well. He knew Anakin was more than capable, but he couldn’t help but worry. It was extremely unsettling to not have his Padawan in his sights, to not be there if Anakin needed him. It reminded him of a troubled time when Anakin was fourteen and he had snuck out one night to watch the high-speed races in the Gambling Sector.

\------------------------------------ _Flashback --_ \---------------------------------------

_Obi-wan crossed his arms and gave a pointed stare at Anakin, letting his disapproval echo through their bond. Anakin, who’d been cheering on the racers, stiffened and turned around. He caught sight of Obi-wan and frowned before making his way through the crowd. He sullenly clambered into the speeder and remained silent as Obi-wan directed it back to the Temple._

_“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Obi-wan sharply asked. Now that he’d found Anakin, the fear and panic from discovering he was missing from the Temple had dissipated and he fully intended on delivering a long lecture to the boy. “Padawans aren’t supposed to leave the Jedi Temple after sundown for a reason, Anakin. Some parts of Coruscant are dangerous and thousands of unsavory beings are ready to take advantage of unknowing individuals, especially at night. What were you thinking?”_

_Anakin lowered his head as he was reprimanded, his arms still crossed. The few inches of his Padawan braid flapped around in the wind. “I didn’t think it would be that big a deal.” He mumbled, barely audible over the wind and rumbling of the engine. “I had my lightsaber.”_

_“A training lightsaber, Anakin,” Obi-wan argued with dismay. “It only has enough power to zap and annoy someone. What use is that against any adversary except to anger them?”_

_“Just igniting it would have been enough to make them pause and think twice about attacking a Jedi.” Anakin countered defensively._

_“And if there were a whole bunch of thugs hopped up on death sticks who didn’t give a shit about a lightsaber?” Obi-wan asked._

_Anakin remained silent; he didn’t have any good counterarguments and he didn’t want to admit that Obi-wan was right._

_Obi-wan guided the speeder into a parking space at the Jedi Temple. Anakin leaped out and ran up the steps ahead of Obi-wan._

_“Anakin!” Obi-wan called up to him. He sighed as Anakin didn’t stop. He felt waves of disgruntled unhappiness coming through the bond. What was he going to do? Anakin was unhappy, but he couldn’t allow Anakin to disregard Jedi protocol and sneak out of the Temple whenever he wished. It wasn’t safe._

_He sedately made his way through the Temple and to the quarters he shared with Anakin. He entered the unlocking sequence on the door and walked in as it swished open. Anakin was slouched on the couch, his arms crossed protectively against his chest and his blue eyes cast downward. He was feeling so strongly that flickers of his thoughts and emotions flittered through Obi-wan’s mind._

_“stupid… should have known I’d be caught… going to be kicked out… never thought I’d miss Tatooine…”_

_Obi-wan sat down on the couch and hugged Anakin close to him. The teenager protested and tried to shimmy away, but Obi-wan held on tight. Anakin finally stilled and a few tears streamed down his cheek._

_“I hate being confined to the Temple,” He admitted, leaning into Obi-wan. “There’s nothing to do but train and study in small rooms and all the Jedi Masters try to order me around! I hate it. It reminds me of Tatooine.”_

_“I’m sorry, Anakin. I should have noticed you were unhappy.” Obi-wan consoled the desolate teenager._

_“It wouldn’t be so bad if we could go somewhere besides the Temple some of the time,” Anakin said. “I thought I’d see some other planets by now, have some adventures.”_

_“Knights typically don’t take their Padawans on missions beyond the Core,” Obi-wan remarked. “And not when they are untrained. Remember, Padawans are paired with a Jedi Knight when they turn thirteen and that’s when their true training formally begins.”_

_“But I’ve been your Padawan for five years. Don’t you think I’m ready?” Anakin mournfully asked._

_Obi-wan looked down a few inches to Anakin. He was ready; Obi-wan had known it for some time but hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself._

_“Alright, I’ll talk to the Council and see if we can get a mission.” Obi-wan smiled as Anakin’s eyes lit up with joy and undamped euphoria shot through the bond. “A diplomatic mission.” He clarified._

_Anakin didn’t seem to care since he was still smiling broadly._

_“Go get some rest, you have lightsaber training in the morning.” Obi-wan urged. “The sooner you become proficient with a saber, the sooner we can go on more complicated missions.”_

_“Yes, sir!” Anakin leaped up, did a little dance, and bounded off to his room._

_Obi-wan chuckled as he watched his Padawan’s antics. It was good to see Anakin happy again. He should have seen that his apprentice had been increasingly becoming miserable sooner. Perhaps he would bring in a toolkit and unleash Anakin on their speeder; he enjoyed working with inanimate objects and their vehicle could use an upgrade._

_A flashing green light from the holoprojector on his desk caught his attention. Someone was trying to call him. He sat down at the desk and read the transmission ID. It was Sab_ é _. But she wasn’t supposed to call until tomorrow morning… He glanced out the windows and saw the sun was starting to rise. He’d been up all night trying to track down Anakin. Obi-wan hurriedly brushed back his hair and hoped he didn’t have dark circles under his eyes. He pressed the button and activated the projector._

_“Hi, Sab_ é _!” He said, trying to sound upbeat and not at all tired._

_“Hey there. Long night?” Sab_ é _asked, smiling._

_“Yeah,” Obi-wan dropped the fa_ _çade and rubbed his face with a hand. “Anakin snuck out to watch a street race and I flew around the city like a harebrained fly trying to find him.”_

_“Did he say why he did it?” Sab_ é _asked with concern._

_“Yes, he’s unhappy, being cooped up all the time.” Obi-wan confided in his love. “He fits in so well here that sometimes I forget he wasn’t raised on Coruscant. I’m going to talk to the Council and ask for a mission, just a small one. I think it will do him some good to get off the planet. I might even have him start some designs for his lightsaber. He’s almost ready for a real one.”_

_“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that,” Sab_ é _said. “He just wants to be included, to feel important and loved.”_

_“I’m trying. I don’t know how Qui-Gon managed,” Obi-wan sighed. “It’s so hard, mentoring him and forming a connection with him. We’re closer in age than most Knights and Padawans; I don’t think he takes me seriously sometimes.”_

_“You’re trying to be a father to Anakin,” Sab_ é _determined. “But he doesn’t connect that role to you. Be his friend, like an older brother.”_

_“That might work,” Obi-wan nodded. He’d been emulating Qui-Gon’s mentoring approach, but perhaps it was time for a new way. “I’ll give it a try.”_

_“Well, like Master Yoda says: do or do not, there is no try,” Sab_ é _said in a sing-song voice. “Don’t lose hope, Obi-wan. Be patient. Anakin trusts you and when he’s ready, he’ll open up to you.”_

_“Thank you, Sab_ é _. I really needed some good advice.” Obi-wan said gratefully. She always knew just what to say to put him back on the right path._

_A thud sounded on Sab_ é _’s end and a tiny boy raced into sight and hurtled himself onto her lap, knocking the air out of her._

_“Sorry, Sab_ é _!” He yipped. “Hi, Obi-wan!” The boy smiled broadly. His pearly white teeth shone brightly against his red-black features. Tiny horns similar to his sister’s poked out of his glossy black hair._

_“Hello, Zabiere. How are you?” Obi-wan grinned at Sab_ é _’s little brother. He had a tendency to zip into the room whenever he and Sab_ _é were talking, so he’d gotten to know the little boy well. “Gotten into any trouble lately?”_

_“Nope!” Zabiere yipped. His mismatched brown and silver eyes glimmered brightly with impish delight._

_“Ha! As if, you little devil,” Sab_ é _chortled and tickled her brother. He dissolved into fits of laughter under her fingers. “He snuck into the kitchens and tried to add some wratcha root powder to the adult’s water jugs. He was caught just before he could do it.”_

_“Wratcha root?” Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, a grin rising to his lips as he thought back to his childhood where he’d done a similar stunt. “I think I did that once too.”_

_“I know! Sab_ é _told me about it,” Zabiere sat up straight. “Does it really turn people’s skin purple?”_

_“As purple as the petals on an iris.” Obi-wan winked at the boy, making him giggle as he imagined it._

_“Don’t encourage him. He’s devious enough as it is.” Sab_ é _chided mildly, her cheeks tinged with a hint of a blush. Her smile took the sting out of the reprimand. “We should get going. Zabiere has a class to attend and it looks like you could use some sleep.”_

_“Until next week, then,” Obi-wan smiled and raised a hand in farewell. “Take care.”_

_“Bye, Obi-wan!” Zabiere shouted, waving his teensy hands._

_“Goodbye,” Sab_ é _grinned and turned the holoprojector off._

_Obi-wan sighed as he looked at the empty space where Sab_ é _’s hologram had been. “I love you,” He whispered to the air. Damn. When would he work up the courage to tell her he loved her? Maybe he’d be able to next week. But that’s what he’d been telling himself for the past five years._

_He sighed and stood up, swaying slightly as the long night spent frantically searching for Anakin caught up with him. Sleep. He would be able to think more clearly once he got some sleep. Obi-wan blearily made his way to his sleeping quarters and collapsed onto the bed. He’d figure out his complicated life tomorrow._

\---------------------------------- _End Flashback ----_ \---------------------------------

A loud series of beeps permeated the Delta-7 starship, bringing Obi-wan out of his thoughts and into the present.

“What is it, R4?” Obi-wan asked the beeping astromech droid that was integrated with his starship.

A series of beeps and toots came through his headset. They were approaching the coordinates for Kamino; it was time to drop out of hyperspace. Obi-wan sent a command to his booster ring and the ship smoothly exited hyperspace; Obi-wan detached the ship from the ring and flew towards the bright blue sphere in front of him.

“There it is, R4. Right where it should be.” Obi-wan said with a wry smile. “Our missing planet, Kamino.”

He guided the ship through the thick, cloudy atmosphere; the clouds turned a dark, angry grey as he descended towards the planet, following the energy signatures on his scanning equipment. The ship finally cleared the atmosphere and Obi-wan got his first look at Kamino. Everything as far as the eye could see was covered in water; the only “land” was a small cluster of domed structures rose out of the choppy sea.

Obi-wan guided his ship towards what looked like a landing platform. The rain pounded loudly against the ship as he landed. Well, wasn’t this going to be fun, he thought wryly. He’d finally wised up and designed a waterproof lightsaber case to house his finicky Kyber crystal, but that wouldn’t stop it from complaining.

He opened the cockpit and exposed the compartment to the icy rain. On cue, his Kyber crystal started whining. He smiled and hopped out; he raised his hood as he walked towards the illuminated doors. They automatically swished open as he approached. His Kyber crystal stopped whining as he entered the dry facility. He lowered his hood and gazed in wonder at the spotless white walls and the graceful Kaminoan ambling towards him.

“Master Jedi,” The seven-foot-tall white-skinned Kaminoan greeted him. Her eyes were black and her pupils were the shape of mesmerizing white galaxies. “The Prime Minister is expecting you.”

“I’m expected?” Obi-wan asked, a hint of shock tinging his voice. How could they have known he was coming? _He_ hadn’t known he was coming.

“Of course,” She said in a lilting voice. “The Prime Minister is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren’t coming. Now please, this way.” She ambled off, obviously expecting him to follow.

Obi-wan trudged off after her, his wet boots squeaking against the shiny white floor. This mission was becoming more confusing by the minute. First, Kamino had been erased from the Jedi Archives and now the Kaminoan Prime Minister was expecting a visit from a Jedi Master. Wouldn’t the Order have been cognizant of any communications between them and the Kaminoans?

He followed the Kaminoan lady through the blinding white corridors. She led him down a hall and into a circular room. A Kaminoan dressed in regal red and black robes stood as they entered.

“May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino,” His escort said gracefully, gesturing to the proud Kaminoan.

Obi-wan bowed respectfully.

“And this is Master Jedi…” She gestured to him, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

“Obi-wan Kenobi,” Obi-wan introduced himself.

“I trust you are going to enjoy your stay,” Lama Su said in the same lilting accent as the lady Kaminoan. “Please, sit.”

A white spoon-shaped object descended from the ceiling. A Kaminoan chair, Obi-wan supposed. He sat down on the edge of the seat and Lama Su spoke again.

“And now, to business.” He said. “You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred units are ready with a million more well on the way.”

“That’s… good news,” Obi-wan replied, deciding to play along for now.

“Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time.” Lama Su continued.

“I’m sorry, Master…?” Obi-wan must have misheard the Prime Minister.

“Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?” Lama Su inquired.

“Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago,” Obi-wan replied. Sifo-Dyas had been a Jedi Master with great foresight. He’d been ejected from his seat on the Jedi Council for reasons undisclosed to the Jedi Knights, though there had been speculation it had something to do with a vision he received of the future. The man had been killed a year later during negotiations with the Pyke Syndicate on Oba Diah.

Lama Su looked taken aback by the news, but it was hard to tell. The Kaminoan’s white, lanky face didn’t portray much emotion. “I’m so sorry to hear that. It does explain why we’ve been in contact with a different Jedi Master for the past nine years. But I’m sure Master Sifo-Dyas would have been proud of the army we’ve built for him.”

Another Jedi Master was embroiled in this scheme? An army? Obi-wan couldn’t decide which question to address first. He decided to go with the latter.

“The army?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes, a clone army,” Lama Su said with pride. “And I must say, one of the finest we’ve ever created.”

“Tell me Prime Minister, when my master contacted you about the army, did he say what it was for?” Obi-wan inquired, digging for information.

“Of course,” Lama Su nodded. “This army is for the Republic.”

Obi-wan couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in shock. An army for the Republic?

“But I’m sure you are anxious to inspect the units for yourself.” Lama Su said expectantly.

“That’s why I’m here,” Obi-wan replied with a tight smile, deeply disturbed.

He rose and followed the Prime Minister as he glided out of the chamber. What the hell was going on? What could Sifo-Dyas have foresaw that would lead him to contract an army for the Republic? And who had erased the knowledge of the Kamino cloners from the archives? It was as if someone didn’t want the Jedi or the Republic to know an army was being created. Obi-wan hurried his strides to keep up with the long-legged Kaminoans. When the time was right, he would ask them who their new Jedi contact was. Perhaps that would be the answer to all his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to like and review. :D


	11. An Army for the Republic

Obi-wan was very impressed as he looked upon the Kaminoan’s cloning accomplishments. Disturbed by the notion this was occurring in secret behind the Republic’s and Jedi’s backs, but impressed.

“Very impressive,” He noted aloud.

“I’d hoped you would be pleased,” Lama Su said happily as they walked down the glass corridor. “Clones perform on a level above droids; they make superior warriors. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. No other facility in the galaxy can do what we can.”

They stopped and looked down at a room filled with young clones undergoing training on simulators. Kaminoan supervisors meandered around, helping the clones with their assignments.

“This group was created about five years ago,” Lama Su remarked.

“You mentioned growth acceleration?” Obi-wan inquired as he gazed upon the clones. They looked to be about ten standard years old.

“Oh yes, it’s essential,” Lama Su nodded. “Otherwise, a material clone would take over twenty years to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. We’re working to decrease that time even more and to stabilize the clones after they reach maturity to mitigate the aging process.”

“I see,” Obi-wan said.

They moved on, walking along the corridor into other sections of the dome. They ambled by a large cafeteria filled with clones dressed in red, the color of diplomatic immunity the Jedi used, Obi-wan noted. It was the same color his ship was painted. The clones ate in a very similar manner, though that was to be expected; they were the same person. However, he watched as one clone eyed his food mush with disgust and glanced up at Obi-wan and Lama Su, glaring at them as if to say, ‘How dare you serve me this shit.’ He quickly corrected himself and broke eye contact and dug into his food. Obi-wan smiled at the silent exchange; perhaps all clones weren’t the same. They may have been created in a vat and raised under the same conditions, but they were very much individuals.

“They are totally obedient, taking any order without question,” Lama Su continued the tour. “We modified…”

“May I talk to some of them?” Obi-wan cut into Lama Su’s monotone speech.

The Kaminoan’s eyes widened in shock at his unorthodox request. He answered after a few moments of silence. “Yes, that would be acceptable.”

He led the way towards a panel and inputted a code. A section of the wall slid open to reveal a lift. The three of them entered and it brought them to the lower level. Silence descended as Obi-wan and the Kaminoans walked among the clones.

“At ease,” Obi-wan nodded at them.

The clones slowly turned back to their meals and restarted their conversations, though much quieter. Clearly, this scenario had never happened before. Obi-wan walked up to the table that seated the clone he’d made eye contact with.

“Hello,” He said. The men turned towards him. It was unnerving to have the same set of faces gazing up at him.

“Sir,” The clones nodded.

“Um… how are you?” Obi-wan asked awkwardly, at a loss for words. Now that he was face to face with them, he couldn’t think of what to talk about.

“Fine, sir,” Some of the men answered in almost perfect unison, while others mumbled a response.

“This is Jedi Master Kenobi. He has come to check on our progress. Why don’t you tell him some of your skills?” Lama Su directed, giving the clones a pointed stare that made them sit up straighter.

The clone who had glared at Obi-wan and Lama Su earlier stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. “My designation is CC-2224, Clone Marshall Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion,” He said, nodding at the other men sitting at the table. “We are trained in unarmed combat, blaster technology, strategic warfare, and are well-versed in over twenty languages. My battalion has personally logged over 20,000 hours in the battlefield and flight simulators.”

“That’s quite remarkable,” Obi-wan praised.

“The 212th has consistently scored high on their combat exercises,” Lama Su said proudly. “They are among the best we have to offer you.” He trailed off as his escort got his attention to murmur something to him. Obi-wan heard her say something about a demonstration before he turned back to the clones.

“What do you do when you’re not training?” Obi-wan asked.

“We are always training. We do have recreational time, but we either choose to lift weights or train some more. We will be at our best when we are dispatched to defend the Republic,” CC-2224 said with conviction.

“Surely you must have some personal interests that you pursue besides training?” Obi-wan pressed. CC-2224 and his fellow troopers shook their heads.

“We are dedicated to the Republic’s cause.” CC-2224 said strongly. “Each day, we train in the simulators, complete our strategic exercises, eat, sleep and repeat the process the next day.”

“But you don’t enjoy it,” Obi-wan said slowly. He could feel a twinge of resentment emanating from the soldiers. It was faint, but it was there.

“Whether or not we enjoy it is irrelevant, Master Kenobi,” CC-2224 rebuked his statement. “We are dedicated to defending the Republic. Although…” He glanced quickly at Lama Su, who was deep in a conversation with the female escort. “I must admit we do hope it will be a little different once we leave Kamino,” He said in a hushed voice. “It is wrong of us, but we want to experience what the galaxy has to offer, not just war.”

“That’s not wrong. That’s a perfectly normal thing to want,” Obi-wan argued, aghast that the soldiers felt this way. “You deserve to travel, to eat what you want, and to bear a name of your choosing.”

“My name is CC-2224,” The clone crinkled his brow in confusion.

“That’s your designation, not your name,” Obi-wan shook his head. “You may be clones, but you are unique in your own way.”

“I… I never thought about it that way,” The man said, looking to his flabbergasted brothers. “We’ll keep that in mind.” He said as Lama Su turned back to them.

“Are you ready to move on, Master Jedi?” Lama Su asked in a lilting voice. “The demonstration is ready.”

“Yes,” Obi-wan nodded. He turned away from the clones who had a curious light in their eyes and followed the prime minister back to the lift.

The ascended to the glass walkway and resumed their walk.

“As I was saying before, we modified the clones’ genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host.” Lama Su continued his speech. “This makes them more receptive to taking orders from their commanders.”

“Who was the original host?” Obi-wan asked as they strolled along the corridor.

“A bounty hunter called Jango Fett,” Lama Su supplied.

Obi-wan turned to face Lama Su, trying not to let his excitement show. The prime suspect who had tried to assassinate Senator Amidala was a bounty hunter. “And where is this bounty hunter now?”

“Oh, we keep him here,” Lama Su said dismissively. “We pay him a considerable amount to use his genetic blueprint to breed the clones. He rarely asks for anything, so we leave him alone. In fact, the only thing he has ever asked for is an unaltered clone.”

“Unaltered?” Obi-wan asked as they passed over a clone unit putting on white armor and matching helmets.

“Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it docile and no growth acceleration.”

“Interesting. I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett,” Obi-wan subtly demanded.

“I’d be very happy to arrange it for you.” The lady Kaminoan assured him.

They came to the end of the corridor and stepped onto a balcony that overlooked a large floor. Several hundred clone units marched in formation and stood at attention.

“Magnificent, aren’t they?” Lama Su said proudly.

“Yes, they are,” Obi-wan said, dread pooling in his stomach again as he gazed upon the army. This went against everything the Jedi and Republic stood for. “Who is the Jedi you’ve been in contact with since Master Sifo-Dyas died?” He justified the question as Lama Su glanced at him with faint suspicion. “I just want to make sure our records reflect the same information as yours.”

“He introduced himself as Tyranus, a close acquaintance of Master Sifo-Dyas,” Lama Su answered. “Tall for a human, white hair and tanned skin, deep voice, black robes. A man of few words, but he has a commanding presence.”

“That matches our records,” Obi-wan nodded in thanks. He turned back to the clone army and frowned. There was no person by that description who went by the name of Tyranus known to the Order, past or present; not to his knowledge, anyway. He’d have to confer with the Council on this matter once he’d spoken to Jango Fett and determined if he was the bounty hunter he was after.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prime Minister bid Obi-wan farewell and the lady Kaminoan led him through the blindingly white halls to Jango Fett’s quarters. They passed by several windows that looked out to the perpetual stormy waters. Obi-wan almost jumped as a large leathery beast ridden by a Kaminoan flew by the dome. What kind of creature could thrive in these kinds of weather conditions? Obi-wan wished he had more time to study Kamino, but he was on a mission and time was of the essence. He refocused and fell into step beside his escort as they walked through the white-washed corridors.

She stopped at a nondescript white door and buzzed it. The door whooshed open, revealing a boy who looked exactly like the young clones Obi-wan had just seen.

“Boba, is your father here?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Boba nodded.

“May we see him?” She asked politely.

“Sure,” Boba agreed, eyeing Obi-wan with veiled suspicion.

Obi-wan could immediately tell the difference between this boy and the clones he’d seen and interacted with. His emotions were flitting all over the place, much like Anakin’s had when he was that age, and he had a strong streak of independence the other clones lacked.

Boba walked back into his quarters. “Dad, Taun We is here.”

Obi-wan and Taun We followed Boba into the chambers. He looked around for anything that could link Jango Fett to the female bounty hunter who’d been assassinated on Coruscant. The room was as white as any other part of the domes and bare as if no one lived there.

“Jango, welcome back,” Taun We said. “Was your trip productive?”

Obi-wan turned around and bowed slightly to Fett.

“Very,” Fett said curtly. His demeanor was imposing and closed off. His eyes were hard and warned others not to underestimate him.

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes as he reached out to feel Fett’s thoughts and emotions but felt nothing. Either this man was a master of his emotions or he had technology to help mask his thoughts from Force-sensitive users.

“This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi.” Taun We introduced him. “He’s come to check on our progress.”

“Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud,” Obi-wan watched for any change in Fett’s expression.

“I’m just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe,” Fett said humbly, not giving anything away.

“Ever made your way as far into the Core as Coruscant?” Obi-wan inquired.

“Once or twice,” Fett admitted.

“Recently?” Obi-wan queried further.

“Perhaps,” Fett replied.

“Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas,” Obi-wan remarked, glancing behind Fett as a glint of silver caught his eye. He leaned a little to the left to see better into the small room adjoining the main chamber; it looked like armor, possibly the same armor he’d seen on the bounty hunter after the silver dart pierced the female would-be assassin’s neck.

Fett subtly moved to block his view and murmured a few foreign phrases to Boba before moving over to the window. Obi-wan reluctantly turned towards him as Boba walked over to the door and closed it. They were definitely hiding something.

“I’m sorry, Master who?” Fett asked.

Obi-wan felt a hint of unease from the man before it disappeared.

“Master Sifo-Dyas,” Obi-wan repeated himself. “Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?”

“Never heard of him,” Fett said with a smidge of defiance.

“Really?” Obi-wan asked skeptically.

“I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogdan.” Fett insisted.

“Curious,” Obi-wan said. Did Fett not know this Tyranus was affiliated with the Jedi? Unless Tyranus wasn’t.

“Do you like your army?” Fett changed the subject.

“I look forward to seeing them in action,” Obi-wan replied.

“They’ll do their job well, I’ll guarantee that,” Fett smirked.

Obi-wan slightly bowed his head again. “Thank you for your time.”

“Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi,” Fett replied.

This time, Obi-wan felt a surge of emotions from Fett: disdain, confidence, fear. Not the type of emotions a man with nothing to hide would feel. He needed to contact the council immediately.

Obi-wan turned and walked towards the door. His eyes happened to glance over to a bag on the table he hadn’t noticed before since it had been to his back. It was open and a few items were scattered across the table’s surface – books, a tablet, and a photograph. He recognized Jango Fett and Boba, but what interested him most was the woman with them. She was an exact match for the Clawdite who’d died in his arms five days ago. He’d found his bounty hunter. Obi-wan didn’t falter in his steps; he didn’t want to alarm Fett into fleeing before he had a chance to consult with the Council. He’d have to be quick though; he could feel the unease and restlessness rolling off the man in waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! Sorry I've taken so long to update. School has been taking up all of my writing time.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please like and leave a comment! :)


	12. Latent Feelings

_Varykino_

A few days passed and Hectar had to go back to Harte Secur. It had been lovely catching up with him and Voraté was sad to see him go. He was like a big brother to her. When she crash-landed on Naboo after escaping her dismal life on Tatooine, he had been the one to save her and then the Naberrie family took her in as one of their own. Padmé treated her like a sister and Hectar protected her as if she really was his sibling. Over the years, she had become a part of the family and the pair had helped her hone her skills in defense, weaponry, and piloting starships.

Voraté sighed and tweaked a few wires in the hybrid quarterstaff. She missed Hectar’s childlike enthusiasm and energetic spirit already. She jumped as her door suddenly swung open.

“Are you coming?” Padmé asked as she came into the room.

“Huh?” Voraté questioned as she turned her attention back to the staff.

“We’re going for a picnic at the Cameela Falls,” Padmé said. “It’s your favorite place; are you coming?”

“Oh, yes,” Voraté agreed.

She loved the Cameela Falls. The waterfalls formed a semi-circle around a small lake and there was a meadow filled with wildflowers next to it, the perfect place to take a picnic. And best of all, no sand! But then she thought of something.

“Is Anakin going too?” She bit her lip.

“Yes,” Padmé affirmed.

“Oh,” Voraté said, disappointed. “I’ll stay here in my room.”

“What? That’s nonsense; you always want to go.” Padmé huffed and crossed her arms as she sat on the bed. “What’s going on between you and Anakin?”

Voraté sighed, wondering how to phrase it. “We talked about our feelings for each other.”

“That’s wonderful!” Padmé clapped excitedly, no doubt already planning their wedding.

“We decided nothing can come of it.” Voraté continued, cutting off Padmé’s cheers of jubilation. “Not now, not ever.”

“Are you serious?” Padmé’s eyes saddened. “You two are so much happier together. What’s keeping you apart?”

“He’s a Jedi Padawan, Padmé. I can’t let him toss his future away. Becoming a Jedi Knight is what he’s always dreamed of.” Voraté defended herself.

“He’s dreamed of you too,” Padmé said. Voraté looked up at her. “I heard a bit of your conversation on the terrace. He may not be able to say it, but he’s in love with you. He would throw away everything he has for the chance to be with you.”

“I can’t do that to him!” Voraté countered, slamming her tools onto the desk. “He’ll grow to hate me for making him sacrifice his dreams.”

“Think about it, Voraté!” Padmé argued, raising her voice. “If he forgoes his chance to become a Jedi, he’ll have you, the woman he loves. He won’t hate you for that.”

“How can you be so sure?” Voraté whispered.

“People change and adapt for the ones they love. Anakin knows the risks and he’s willing to accept the consequences,” Padmé smiled. “And it’s not like he can’t get another job. He’s a very talented man.”

“I guess,” Voraté considered as she rolled her hydrospanner gently across the desk. “But it’s too late now.”

“Nothing is ever too late to change,” Padmé insisted. “You don’t have to profess your love for him now. Just don’t close yourself off from the possibility. So will you please come to the picnic?”

“Fine, you talked me into it,” Voraté chuckled and stood up. She wrapped the staff in a cloth and put it back in the toolbox. “When do we leave?”

“Anakin and Beleré are meeting us in the entrance hall, but you’re not going dressed like that,” Padmé said disapprovingly as she examined Voraté.

“What’s wrong with my choice in clothing?” Voraté asked. She looked down at the black guard uniform Melladé had lent her.

“Nothing, you just look like a security officer who’s about to arrest someone for excess enjoyment.” Padmé criticized as she dragged Voraté across the hall.

“I _am_ a security officer,” Voraté rolled her eyes at Padmé’s exaggerations.

“Doesn’t mean you have to dress like one when going on a picnic.” Padmé reasoned. She picked a pastel gold, gauzy dress covered in tiny embroidered flowers and held it up to Voraté. “You should wear this one.”

Voraté sighed and dragged it on. It would have been easier to convince a Jedi they were a flower than to win an argument against Padmé Naberrie. She sat down at the vanity and plaited some of her hair into a braided crown on her head and let the rest of her curls flow down her back. Padmé put on a pale cerulean summer dress with decorative gold embroidery and twirled around.

“What do you think?” Padmé asked.

“Pretty like always,” Voraté praised. She noticed Padmé looked a little off. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Padmé shrugged. She attached some earrings and weaved her brown locks into a simple golden headdress that complimented the dress.

“You’re nervous,” Voraté noted with surprise. Now she was curious. Nothing ever rattled Padmé.

“I just want to look my best,” Padmé said straight-faced, but a blush betrayed her.

“For who?” Voraté pressed lightly.

“I don’t think you’d approve.” Padmé shook her head.

“Oh, come on,” Voraté teased with a twinkle in her eye. “I’m the one who’s crushing on a Jedi. Who am I to judge?”

“It’s Beleré.” A guarded look came over Padmé’s face as she awaited Voraté’s judgment.

“Wow,” Voraté gasped, her jaw dropping of its own accord. “I did not see that coming.”

“You have been a little distracted of late,” Padmé said, coming over to take her hand.

“If you had told me this a week ago, I would have yelled the villa down. But now, I think I’m okay with it.” Ever since the truth of Beleré’s past had come out, Voraté’s loathing for her had evaporated and she’d found a kindred spirit in the brash, confident woman. Voraté hugged her friend. “Have you told Beleré yet?”

“I’m going to.” Padmé nodded. “Today at the picnic.”

“I’m sure she feels the same.” Voraté winked. “I’ve seen her giving you admiring looks all week and hang onto your every word. I’ll make sure Anakin and I don’t disrupt you.”

“Thanks,” Padmé brushed a strand of hair from her face. “We better get going. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

“Yeah,” Voraté giggled. “Who’d have thought we’d both find love in the space of a week?”

“Not me,” Padmé chuckled. “Come on.”

The ladies giggled as they went to the entrance hall, where their crushes were waiting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was fun, Voraté determined as she finished her scrumptious sandwich besides the Cameela Falls. It was a beautiful sunny day and the constant rush of sound from the waterfalls was lulling her into a tranquil state of contentment. Padmé and Beleré had finished their sandwiches a few minutes ago and wandered off across the meadow, leaving her and Anakin alone. She delicately wiped her fingers on a napkin and tossed it back in the picnic basket. She looked up to see Anakin unashamedly staring at her with longing. She blushed and turned away, unable to hold his gaze. When she glanced back up, Anakin’s intense stare was gone, but loneliness and sadness had replaced it.

“What is it?” Voraté asked, disheartened by his mournful look.

“Are you in love with Hectar?” He asked softly.

Shock and disgust gripped Voraté. Her? In love with Hectar? Was that why Anakin had been so quiet and distant these past few days?

“Oh, stars no. Yuck!” Voraté shook her head vehemently. “He’s my older brother.”

“He’s very familiar with you,” Anakin said sullenly, uprooting sprigs of grass and leaving bare patches. “And he calls you Tay-Tay.”

“That’s the nickname he gave me when I was eight,” Voraté explained. “When I came to Naboo, I discovered that the Rivans are closely related to the Naberries. There was no one left on my side of the family, so the Naberrie family adopted me as one of their own. Padmé and Hectar are technically my second cousins, but we consider ourselves siblings.”

“Oh,” Anakin said. He stopped torturing the grass around him. His shoulders relaxed and the stony frown he’d been wearing ever since Hectar arrived softened.

He’s jealous of Hectar, Voraté thought with amazement. To an outsider, she supposed her relationship with Hector didn’t seem familial, especially since they had different last names. She should have explained to Anakin who Hectar was to her. Her chest felt tight with compassion for the pain Anakin must have gone through the past few days. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss the frown off his face.

Voraté shook herself. What was she thinking? They’d decided not to act on their attraction to each other. But that didn’t stop her longing to be with Anakin. It was getting stronger with each passing day and each moment she spent with him. No, she had to stay strong. Ignore the feelings, she coached herself.

“So,” Voraté coughed to clear her throat. “Have you invented anything lately?” She asked in a desperate attempt to take her mind off her feelings.

“Not really,” Anakin said, brushing his fingertips gently over the petals of a pink wildflower. “I haven’t had time to really focus on anything other than missions and my Jedi studies. Obi-wan lets me upgrade our speeder and starships from time to time so I don’t get restless, but that’s about it. Are you working on anything besides your quarterstaff?”

“No, my duties as Padmé’s head of security keep me busy. I barely have enough free time to work out the kinks in my quarterstaff.” Voraté sighed as she thought about all the things she longed to create. “A few years ago, I made some designs for a prototype starship; in theory, it has better maneuverability and can travel ten times faster through hyperspace than any existing starship. But I haven’t had time to revise my designs, much less bring them into being.”

“That’s too bad,” Anakin sympathized. “What kind of tech…” He trailed off as something across the meadow caught his attention.

Voraté followed his gaze. Padmé and Beleré were wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing as though the world around them had melted away. She grinned, happy that at least Padmé was able to act on her love.

“Did you see this coming?” Anakin asked, slightly bewildered.

“Not really, but Padmé told me earlier,” Voraté shook her head. “Didn’t you? I thought Jedi can see into the future.”

“Some of us can,” Anakin turned back to her. “But my visions don’t work like that; I can never tell if they’re of the past, present, or future.” His visage turned conflicted and sad.

“I see.” Voraté wanted to bring a smile back on his face. She stood up and tugged on his arm. “Let’s go for a walk. I want to show you my favorite vantage point.”

Anakin shrugged off his cloak and stood up with an adorable confused expression on his face, but he docilely followed her lead. She kept a hold of his hand as they walked through the grassy plains and up a hill, where some shaaks were grazing. She turned him back toward the falls.

“I wish I could capture the beauty of this place on a holocam, but it wouldn’t do it justice,” Voraté said as they gazed upon the picturesque landscape. The bright green grass swayed in the gentle wind, the waterfalls sparkled as brightly as diamonds, and tiny birds chirped their sweet songs. The sky was bright blue and only a few fluffy white clouds were present, allowing the sunlight to illuminate everything with its golden glow.

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen,” Anakin smiled enchantingly at her. “But it couldn’t hold a candle to you.”

Butterflies fluttered in Voraté’s stomach. She beamed up at him and kept a firm hold on his hand. He leaned down a little and Voraté closed her eyes, ready for a kiss.

Anakin coughed low in his throat and let go of her hand. Voraté opened her eyes to see him shake his head and gesture to a shaak. “What are those?” He asked. A faint blush colored his cheeks.

“Shaaks,” Voraté supplied. Damn, she was disappointed he hadn’t kissed her. But she supposed it was for the best. “They’re gentle herbivores that roam wild on the Naboo grasslands.”

“Ever ride one?” Anakin asked curiously.

“No, it’s too bulbous. You’d fall off in five seconds.” Voraté chuckled as she analyzed the body structure of the nearest shaak.

“Let’s test that theory,” Anakin winked at her and started towards one of the shaaks.

“It’s not possible, Anakin,” She laughed.

Anakin smiled and crept up to the creature as it pulled a mouthful of grass out of the ground and ate it.

“That wasn’t a challenge!” She half-whispered, half-reprimanded.

Anakin merely chuckled and hefted himself up onto the shaak. The animal grunted at the unexpected addition of extra weight and lumbered off, carrying Anakin with it. Voraté laughed and ran after them. Anakin stood up and amazingly remained balanced on the creature. Joy and happiness radiated through Voraté as she chased them, counting the seconds. She’d reached fifteen seconds when the shaak made a sharp turn and Anakin tumbled off the creature with a startled cry. The shaak ran over him and Anakin slumped to the ground with a moan. The joy Voraté felt morphed into fear and she raced over the field to Anakin.

“Anakin!” She shouted. She knelt down next to his collapsed form with a sick feeling in her stomach. “Anakin, are you alright?”

She turned him over and relief flooded her as he started laughing. She smacked him in the chest for giving her a fright and let a chuckle escape her lips. He tugged her down and they rolled through the grass a few times, laughing all the while.

Anakin ended up on top of her and Voraté raised a hand to caress his cheek. They gazed into each other’s eyes, unmoving. Voraté’s heart beat quicker as Anakin drew closer, angling his head a little. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against hers. She moaned and submitted to his touch as he pressed his muscled body against hers and sealed his mouth over hers. Pleasure raced through her as he deepened the kiss and caressed his tongue against hers. She arched her body into him and wound her fingers into his short hair, bringing him even closer.

“Voraté? Anakin?” Padmé’s voice wafted over the field.

They broke apart, breathing hard. Voraté couldn’t suppress the lust she felt and neither could Anakin. He looked like a hungry predator, ready to snatch up his prey… in a hot, pleasurable way.

Voraté stared at him as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His breathing slowed and his face became serene. When he opened his eyes, the hunger had vanished from the radiant blue eyes, but a ray of happiness remained. He sat back and helped Voraté into a sitting position. They sat there, sharing a secret smile as Padmé and Beleré appeared over the hill and waded through the tall grass to join them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Anakin shifted on his sleeping platform, trying to get comfortable. The mattress was nicer than the humble accommodations he had at the Jedi Temple, but it felt like he was sinking through a cloud. It was unnerving. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else.

Voraté rose to the surface of his mind. He smiled as he pictured her gorgeous visage. He was glad that whole confusion with Hectar had been resolved. He’d been going through hell thinking she loved the handsome Naboo pilot. Learning Hectar was related and nothing more than a brother to her was a huge weight off his shoulders; he hadn’t lost her to someone else. And best of all, Voraté had opened up today and let herself be energetic and carefree, someone other than the cold, distant security officer. The more time Anakin spent with her, the more he was convinced they were meant to be together. He sighed in contentment as his mind drifted off into sleep, thinking about his angel with a fiery spirit.

\-------------------------------------- _Dream_ \----------------------------------------------

_Anakin floated behind his younger self, silently overlooking the proceedings with bemused, detached interest. This was a new dream and odder than usual. The setting was a cozy chamber containing a large, mahogany couch next to a round table, a simple desk piled with books and readers, a food prep area, and a roaring fire in the hearth. He could see a blizzard raging through the window, the fast-moving snow visible even though night had fallen. A younger version of himself was in the middle of the room, dressed in a black and brown tunic, his hair cut short, and swinging around a wooden stick. Anakin recognized the series of movements; the boy was practicing a basic lightsaber drill that all Jedi younglings learned; he was rather good for a… Anakin guessed his younger self was about four or five years old._

_“Shouldn’t you be in bed, Ani?” A strong feminine voice asked behind them._

_Young Anakin lowered his lightsaber facsimile and ran towards the voice with a wide smile. Anakin’s dream-self slowly floated around to follow him; his heart ached as he beheld the owner of the voice. Shmi Skywalker looked young, proud, and strong. She was dressed in a dark brown form-fitting tunic and her hair was twisted up in an elegant bun. She was so different from the woman he’d known on Tatooine. He wished this Shmi could be the one who had always existed, free and unburdened._

_“I wanted to practice before tomorrow’s lesson, Mom!” Young Ani yipped excitedly._

_“Well, from what I just saw, you’ve made remarkable improvement,” Shmi hugged the small, beaming boy. “I’m proud of you, Ani.”_

_A knock came at the door._

_“Come in!” Shmi called out._

_The door slid open and fluttering of wings sounded as Watto flew into the room._

_“Hello, Shmi,” The Toydarian grumbled. “I have the latest reports of the young kavalye training results. I thought you might like to know that Anakin is at the top of his class.”_

_“Under your tutelage, I’d expect no less,” Shmi smiled as the Toydarian grumbled some more._

_“I can’t take all the credit,” Watto waved his hands. “The boy learns fast and absorbs everything I throw at him. He’s doing very well.”_

_“Thanks, Watto!” Young Anakin chortled happily._

_Anakin was mildly shocked as his younger self gave the Toydarian a huge hug. Watto hmphed and gave the boy a few pats and a fond smile._

_“I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Anakin. We have a lot of work to do.” He nodded politely to Shmi and flew out of the chambers._

_Anakin was very confused. Even for a dream, this scenario was weird. Although… he supposed his training as a Jedi could have melded with his childhood on Tatooine to create this odd amalgamation. The events were certainly based on his life experiences. Watto was giving him orders and work to do, his mother was kind and supportive, and he’d practiced those lightsaber drills thousands of times as a Padawan._

_“Time for bed, Ani,” Shmi said sternly._

_“But it’s still early!” Young Anakin pouted, bringing out his puppy eyes. “Can we watch a holovid?”_

_“Ok, just one.” Shmi relented._

_The two sat down on the couch and Shmi entered a sequence into the holoprojector. A favorite holovid of Anakin’s, an action comedy about starship pilots, popped into the air. Shmi and young Anakin settled back on the couch and snuggled together under a blanket._

_Anakin smiled, basking in the emotional cloud of love, happiness, and contentment radiating from the two. Suddenly, the dream became fuzzy at the edges and the figures of Shmi and young Anakin started to blur. An unknown force tugged at him, pulling him away from the cozy scene. He resisted, wanting to stay here, where nothing bad had ever happened to Shmi and Anakin Skywalker. The tugging grew more persistent and Anakin started to hear the echoes of screaming. No, he knew that nightmare; he didn’t want to go there. But his resistance was futile. The blurriness overtook the comforting dream and Anakin was dragged away into the darkness. Seconds later, Anakin was standing inside a dirty tent covered in animal skins and ragged brown cloths. The ground beneath his feet was malleable, yet hard, like the sand-covered plateaus on Tatooine. And most curious of all, he was completely cognizant of his surroundings; there was no disconnected feeling that was usually present with his dreams. Was this a vision?_

_“Ani?” A weak, stuttering voice asked behind him._

_He whirled around, not having expected anyone to speak directly to him. He gasped as he saw his mother on the ground, tethered to a thick wooden post and sporting red, purple, and yellow bruises. Blood spots covered the grimy grey tunic she wore._

_“Mom!” Anakin cried out in panic. He fell to his knees next to her and tugged at the restraints, trying to free her._

_“Ani,” Shmi muttered, barely able to keep her eyes open._

_“Mom, stay with me!” Anakin scrambled at the restraints as he felt her life force dwindle. The leather cuffs resisted his efforts and fear consumed him as footsteps approached the tent._

_“Ani, help me,” Shmi said, opening pain-filled eyes. “I need you.” She whispered brokenly._

_The tent flap whooshed open and Anakin looked up to see two menacing Tusken Raiders, their faces hidden under cloth wraps and odious goggles. Anakin stood and drew his lightsaber, ready to defend his mother. They walked into the tent and Anakin swung his lightsaber at them, but the beam passed harmlessly through them and the Tusken Raiders continued through Anakin as if he weren’t there._

_“No!” He screamed as the creatures advanced towards Shmi._

_He went to attack again, but something tugged at him, pulling him from the scene. The edges of the dream grew blurry._

_“No! Mom!” Anakin screamed in fear as he was dragged away by the darkness._

_“Ani!” He heard Shmi shout faintly before the blackness consumed him._

\------------------------------------ _End Dream_ \-------------------------------------------

“Mom!” Anakin shouted as he awoke. Sweat drenched his face and chest and his japor snippet was a superheated square against his collarbone. Anakin welcomed the searing pain; anything to distract himself from the horrible nightmare.

But as Anakin’s heart rate decreased back to normal and his breathing evened out, he could feel additional pain and fear not his in the back of his mind. He focused on the feelings and his heartbeat increased again as he felt his mother’s presence, though it was slightly warped. The dream had been real. Whether his mother was in danger from the Tusken Raiders or some other entity, Anakin didn’t know. But for sure, she was terrified and in excruciating pain.

Anakin breathed deeply, stemming his erratic impulse to hijack the nearest starship and fly to Tatooine. He couldn’t abandon Padmé and Voraté, not to mention Obi-wan and the Jedi Council would never permit him to leave in the middle of an important mission. He needed to meditate on this.

He shakily swung his legs off the sleeping platform and got up. He used the bedsheets to wipe off the sweat he’d accumulated and dragged on his pants and a thin shirt. No need to put on the rest of his Jedi robes; it was still early in the morning. He crept silently through the villa and batted away the gauzy cloths that hung in the archway as he walked out onto a balcony terrace. He faced the mountains where the sunlight was peeking over the ridge and assumed a shoulder-length stance and laced his fingers behind his back. He drew in a deep lungful of the fresh, cold air and focused on calming his heartbeat.

He stood on the balcony, listening to his surroundings. He could hear the faint whispering of the wind, a few chirps from awakening songbirds, and the lake gently lapping against the sandy beach. His fear and panic faded away, but he couldn’t get rid of the insistent idea that he should go to Tatooine. He couldn’t leave Naboo, but maybe he could send a transmission. The problem was, he didn’t know if Watto even had a transmission receiver or, stars forbid, if Watto had sold his mother. It all felt so hopeless.

A faint pitter-patter of footsteps sounded and the cloths that hung over the archway entrance rustled as they parted. He couldn’t feel the person’s signature, but he could smell the scent of wildflowers that was ever-present around Voraté. The aroma was faint, but that made it all the more intoxicating. Her clothing swished as she turned around to go back inside.

“Don’t go,” Anakin pleaded.

“I don’t want to disturb you,” She replied softly.

“Your presence is soothing,” Anakin breathed in more of her calming scent as she stepped out onto the terrace and walked to him.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Yes,” Anakin said a little too fast.

“I heard you shout out in your sleep.”

Anakin didn’t resist as she pulled one of his hands into hers and laced their fingers together.

“Did you have a nightmare?” She inquired.

“Jedi don’t have nightmares,” Anakin rebutted.

Voraté remained silent and caressed his hand with her thumb. Anakin sighed and opened his eyes as he turned to face her. He didn’t want to lie to her.

“I saw my mother,” He said slowly. “She’s in pain, suffering. I saw her as clearly as I see you now.”

Compassion and empathy filled Voraté’s blue eyes. Anakin swallowed heavily and reached for her other hand.

“I can’t disobey my mandate and leave you and Padmé, nor can I ignore my vision. I don’t know what to do.” Anakin whispered.

“You have to go save her,” Voraté murmured. “We’ll be fine here.”

“I can’t take that risk. If something happened to either of you while I was gone…” Anakin shook his head sadly. “Besides, Obi-wan and the Jedi Council would kill me if they found out.”

“Maybe they don’t have to find out,” Voraté smiled and a gleam lit up her eyes. “Go get dressed and wait in the blue drawing room. I’m going to get Padmé and we’ll discuss this further.”

Anakin was bemused as Voraté gently withdrew her hands from his and raced back into the villa. Did she have an idea that would allow him to go save his mother? He hoped so; he didn’t have a clue what to do. He couldn’t abandon his duty and he couldn’t betray his heart. At this point, he’d take anything he could get.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voraté raced through the hallways as she made for Padmé’s bedroom, lifting her white nightgown a few inches off the ground so she wouldn’t trip on it. Her unpinned, sleep-tousled curls bounced wildly as she dashed up the stairs.

“Padmé!” Voraté half-shouted, half-whispered as she tapped lightly on Padmé’s door. She opened it and darted into the room. “I need to talk to you…” She stopped and gawked at the scene before her. “Ahhh! My eyes!” She complained and covered them.

“Voraté? What is it?” Padmé’s sleep-laced voice asked.

“My eyes!” Voraté bemoaned again.

“What… pshhh. You’ve seen me in worse states of dishabille.” Padmé said airily, sounding more awake.

“Not like this!” Voraté put her hands on her hips, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. Padmé was sitting up in the bed with a smug smile and covering her naked body with the thin bedsheets. Beleré was lying on her stomach under the sheets next to her, her bare back exposed to the air.

“Then you should have knocked and waited.” Padmé reprimanded her.

“Next time I will!” Voraté huffed.

“It’s too early for this,” Beleré grumbled, not moving an inch. “Go back to sleep.”

“We can’t,” Voraté got straight to the point. “Anakin had a vision of his mother. She’s in danger and needs his help.”

“Stars, that’s terrible!” Padmé said as she got out of bed and snatched a bra and panties from the floor and put them on. Beleré grumbled incoherently but moved to get dressed too. “When do we leave?”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Voraté narrowed her eyes. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t care,” Padmé said flippantly, dragging on a robe. “I’m not going to sit around idly while Shmi Skywalker is in danger. Anakin won’t leave as long as he’s assigned to protect me.”

“Which is why I want you to order him to go to Tatooine.” Voraté crossed her arms. “I’ll go with him and pose as you just in case the Jedi Council catches us.”

“Do you really think that would work?” Beleré asked as she tugged on her guard uniform.

“Yes, but let’s discuss the details with Anakin. He’s waiting in the blue drawing room.” Voraté nodded.

The ladies quickly made their way to the drawing room. Anakin was sitting on one of the plump couches and twiddling his thumbs. He had a look of deep concentration on his face and he gave no indication he was aware they were in the room.

“Anakin?” Voraté said gently.

Anakin jerked and leaped up and bowed to them. “Ladies.”

“I understand that your mother is in danger,” Padmé said empathetically as she sat down. “I want you to go save her.”

“My lady, I’ve been assigned to protect you and I won’t abandon you while you’re in danger.” Anakin looked pained at that statement, but he was resolute in his decision.

Voraté cut in. “She won’t be in any danger here. No one besides Queen Jamillia and her advisors knows we’re at Varykino and Beleré, Lieutenant Kellan, and her security forces would defend Padmé to their dying breaths. As for the Jedi Council finding out about this, I propose that I go with you and pose as Padmé.” Anakin seemed stunned at this. “Padmé and I grew up together, so we have many of the same mannerisms. And since we’re related, we also share the same features; I've constantly been mistaken for her. Unless we’re next to each other, no one will be able to tell the difference.”

Anakin hesitantly shook his head, but he seemed to consider the idea.

“It will only be for a few days, Anakin,” Padmé assured him. “If we play it right, the Council will never find out about this.”

Anakin smiled gratefully. “Thank you. This means the world to me.”

“I’ll have Lieutenant Kellan arrange the transports.” Padmé rose and tugged Voraté up with her. “Pack what items you need while I transform Voraté into me. We’ll meet you in the main antechamber in a half hour.”

She nodded to Anakin and swept from the room. Voraté smiled at Anakin and followed her.

“Beleré, could you contact Melladé?” Padmé asked.

“Already on it,” Beleré responded, speaking into her comm.

The ladies hurried into Padmé’s room. Beleré started packing a bag while Padmé ushered Voraté to the vanity and began tugging her locks into an elaborate double-bun hairstyle. She attached a decorative silver head-plate and braided the rest of her hair into a simple plait that lay against her back.

“I assume you want to be inconspicuous?” Beleré asked, holding up a full-length cloak with a large cowl for her inspection; it was off-blue with silver embroidery, yet it didn’t attract too much attention.

“Perfect,” Voraté approved. “I’m not going to wear the two-piece dress that goes with it, though.” She looked with disapproval at the offending article of clothing.

“What’s wrong with it?” Padmé asked.

“This isn’t a vacation.” Voraté defended. “Do you have anything that isn’t loose-fitting or flowy? Something I won’t trip over if I have to move quickly.”

“Ummm,” Padmé dove into her closet. She came back out with a white jumpsuit, tan utility belt, and an off-white shawl. “How’s this?”

“White?” Voraté questioned, scrunching her face up.

“It’s the only thing I have that’s form-fitting and befitting for a Senator. The black guard uniforms won't convey that. Take it or leave it.” Padmé waved the articles of clothing at her.

"It'll do." Voraté grabbed the ensemble and put it on, along with some tan boots. She tossed the white shawl to Beleré to pack in her travel bag and swung the blue cloak over her shoulders and attached the ends together. “How do I look?”

“You look very regal, Senator Amidala,” Padmé said solemnly as she bowed.

“Thank you,” Voraté responded, matching Padmé’s senatorial voice and mannerisms. “What about my eyes?”

“I have some colored contacts here,” Padmé handed a small box over.

Voraté quickly popped in the flexible disks and looked into the vanity mirror. The woman who looked back at her was, in essence, Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie. There were a few noticeable differences between their facial structures, but anyone who hadn’t spent time with both women would never be able to differentiate them.

“All packed,” Beleré handed Voraté the lightweight bag.

“Almost,” Voraté corrected her, hurrying across the hall to her room. “I still need my armor, blasters, knives, and quarterstaff.” She tossed the items as well as a miniature mobile emitter into her bag. She eyed her toolbox that held the hybrid quarterstaff. Should she bring it? Better safe than sorry. She placed the toolbox in the bag too. “Now I’m all packed.” She headed to the door.

“For a battle, maybe.” Padmé teased.

“You never know,” Voraté said lightly, hurrying to the antechamber. “I’d rather be prepared.”

Anakin was waiting there, pacing back and forth. He bowed as the ladies strolled up and did a double take when he saw Voraté. He glanced between her and Padmé before settling his gaze on her.

“The transport is here to take us back to Theed,” He told her.

“Good, I’m ready to go.” Voraté smiled at him.

“The transport will take you to the royal palace hangar,” Beleré informed them. “You’ll be flying an H-type Nubian starship to Tatooine. It’s not heavily armed, but the deflector shields are strong enough to repel asteroids. It’ll see you safely through the Farstine Asteroid Field so you can access the Camoryn Wormhole.”

Anakin nodded and turned to Padmé. “Thank you for agreeing to this. You have my word I will return soon.”

“Safe travels,” Padmé smiled.

She hugged Voraté close to her. “Be safe, my sister.” She whispered.

“Always,” Voraté returned the hug. “Don’t leave Varykino.”

“I promise,” Padmé leaned back and smiled.

Voraté gathered her items and followed Anakin out to the transport. He took her bag and helped her step into the vehicle. Once they settled themselves, the pilot pressed the accelerator and they zoomed off to Theed. The two-hour journey to Theed passed quickly and they arrived as the sun peeked over the horizon. They quickly hurried through the palace to the starship hangar, minimizing contact with the palace residents as much as possible. They boarded the H-type Nubian starship Beleré had cleared for them and took off into the sky.

Anakin was very skilled at piloting a starship, Voraté noticed. But of course, he would be. He’d raced podracers and blown up the Trade Federation control ship during the Battle of Naboo, all before he was ten years old. His skills would have increased since then, aided by his Jedi reflexes and training.

“Put us on a trajectory to Farstine,” Voraté directed as she pulled up the ship’s navigation logs on the screen. “There’s a wormhole there that can get us to Tatooine in two hours.”                                                                              

“That’s not in the Jedi archives,” Anakin changed course anyway.

“The Naboo astronomers sent a data file to the Jedi Temple Archivist when it was discovered twelve years ago,” Voraté said. “They must not have gotten around to verifying it yet.” She glanced sharply at Anakin when she caught him looking oddly at her. “What?”

“It’s very disconcerting. You look like Padmé.” Anakin commented. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at her. “But I know it’s still you.”

“How can you tell?” Voraté wondered, pausing her perusal of the navigation charts. She had her scrambling anklet on; it should be impossible for him to focus on her life signature.

“Your tone and mannerisms. The mischievous glint in your eyes,” He smiled faintly as he twisted back to the controls. “And you smell like wildflowers.”

Voraté blushed and turned her attention back to the charts. “It must be the cleanser I use for my hair.” She pulled up the location of the Camoryn Wormhole. “Head for this asteroid field by the planet Farstine.”

“Buckle in,” Anakin flipped the toggle and the stars melded into a blinding white light as they were launched into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally getting to the good stuff! What do you think so far? Please like and comment! :)


	13. Confronting Jango Fett

_Kamino_

Taun We escorted Obi-wan to the platform where he’d landed his ship and bade him farewell with a few last comments.

“Tell your Council that the first battalions are ready. And remember, if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them.” She cautioned.

“I won’t forget, thank you,” Obi-wan bowed to the Kaminoan.

“Thank you,” She lilted back.

Obi-wan raised his hood and stepped out into the drenching, freezing rain. His Kyber crystal gave a little whine at the sudden onslaught. Once he made it to his starship, he commanded R4 to open a transmission to Jedi Council. As he waited in the cold rain, he wrapped his cloak closer around him and cursed that the inbuilt hologram system was outside the ship. He was going to bring a mobile hologram emitter the next time he went on a mission.

R4 beeped, signaling the transmission was open; tiny holograms of Yoda and Mace Windu appeared on the ship’s hull in front of him. Why only those two and not the entire Council, he did not know.

“Masters,” He spoke a little louder to make himself heard over the rain. “I’ve successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong reason to believe this bounty hunter is the assassin we’re looking for.”

“Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?” Windu asked.

“No Master, there appears to be no motive,” Obi-wan replied. He swayed as the wind picked up speed for a moment and the rain pelted him from the side.

“Do not assume anything, Obi-wan,” Yoda advised. “Clear, your mind must be, if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-wan acknowledged. He shivered as the icy rain permeated his cloak. “They claim Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for an army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago.”

The Masters gave no response at that revelation, but Obi-wan could tell they were disturbed by the sharp looks they gave each other. Obi-wan continued.

“They say they’ve been in contact for the past nine years with a man named Tyranus, who claimed to know Sifo-Dyas. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?” Obi-wan asked.

“No,” Windu affirmed. “Whoever this Tyranus is, he is not known to the Council and did not have our authorization.”

“Bring this bounty hunter here. Question him, we will,” Yoda instructed.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-wan replied. “I will report back when I have him.”

He directed R4 to cut the transmission feed and turned around and headed back to the Kaminoan dome. He quickly made his way through the halls to Jango Fett’s quarters. He buzzed the door, but there was no response. Obi-wan extended his senses into the quarters, but felt no one, not even the boy. He gestured with his hand and forced open the door. He gave a quick look around the bare rooms, confirming what he already knew. Jango and Boba Fett had fled.

He ran out of the chambers and to a console on the wall. He searched for a landing platform near these quarters where Fett could be keeping his ship. He found a spot and searched his feelings. Yes, that was where Fett was. Obi-wan sprinted through the white corridors, surprising some Kaminoans.

When he reached the platform and left the dry dome, he saw Jango and Boba Fett packing their belongings onto a Firespray-31 attack ship. Jango was dressed in the bounty hunter armor Obi-wan recognized from Coruscant. Boba called out a warning to his father.

“Boba, get on board,” Jango replied to him.

Obi-wan drew his lightsaber and advanced on Fett, deflecting the blaster shots the bounty hunter shot at him. Fett took off into the air by his jetpack and fled behind an energy post. Obi-wan held his lightsaber up at the ready as the ship started to move, keeping an eye on the ship and energy post. The Kyber crystal screamed in indignation at being forced to perform in such horrendous weather.

“If you keep on working, I promise I won’t bring you back here,” Obi-wan tried to placate it. It gave a petulant grumble in response.

Obi-wan jumped aside as a miniature rocket was launched at him by Fett. However, he wasn’t prepared for the shots from the laser cannon on the Firespray. He managed to leap back in time, but the shots hit the ground and the close proximity threw him onto his back. The band holding back his hair snapped and his lightsaber deactivated as it left his hands and skittered away across the platform. Obi-wan winced as he heard it land in a puddle. The Kyber crystal immediately started screaming in terror and fury and Obi-wan could almost hear it cussing at him.

He stood up as he heard the whistling of a rocket pack coming towards him. Fett was flying at him, blasters drawn. Obi-wan Force-leaped up and kicked Fett in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Obi-wan landed gracefully on the slippery, wet platform. He went to attack the bounty hunter again, managing to land another kick to his chest before Fett punched him. He was knocked to the ground, but recovered quickly and kicked at Fett again, this time in the face. They both stood up and gaged each other; Obi-wan noticed Fett had lost hold of his blasters. He lunged forward with a right cross to Fett’s stomach and hissed as his fist met unyielding armor. Fett returned his attack with a headbutt and sent Obi-wan back to the ground with stars in his vision.

He looked to his left and saw his lightsaber. He rolled to his feet and thrust his hands out to summon it. As it flew towards him, wires wrapped around his hands and Fett flew passed him, yanking him along for the ride. The lightsaber sailed past his fingertips and landed in another puddle, much to the Kyber crystal’s displeasure. As Obi-wan was dragged across the wet platform by Fett, the crystal started shouting curses at him.

Well, then why don’t you do something about Fett so I can get you out of the rain, Obi-wan mentally shouted back at it. There was no response from the Kyber crystal, but Fett suddenly fell from the air and thudded into a platform wall, causing his jetpack to detach and fly off on its own before exploding. His lightsaber clattered to the ground near the bounty hunter, twenty feet away from its original position.

Obi-wan got to his feet and ran towards Fett as he picked up a blaster from the ground. Fett managed to get a wayward shot off before Obi-wan drop-kicked him in the chest and sent him flying over the platform edge.

Oh, shit. Obi-wan cursed as the wires slithered over the edge after Fett. Those were attached to him. “Not good,” He said before he was yanked after the bounty hunter.

He scrambled for purchase on the slick dome but found none. Sparks flew as Fett activated some ridges on his armor and slammed his arm into the dome. Obi-wan slid past him and into the open air. He hoped Fett would be able to hold his weight. He hissed in pain as he was jerked to a sudden halt; the wire became taut and viciously bit into his skin. He hung there in open space, feeling Fett panic above him as they slowly lost friction on the dome.

Suddenly, the wire released and Obi-wan was freefalling through the air. He quickly untangled his hands from the wires and tossed the end at a beam on a dome as he fell past it. He came to a stop and hung on to the wire tightly, ignoring the deep indentations it was carving into his skin. He cast his feelings back up to Fett; relief and smugness met him. Fett must believe that he’d won. Obi-wan eyed the distance to a Kaminoan walkway and flipped to it. He used the Force to open the door and ran into the dry facility.

He sprinted again through the corridors, slamming into a wall once when he went too fast around a corner and his boots lost traction. He dashed back onto the platform in time to see Fett’s ship taking off. He grabbed a tracking device from his belt, activated it, and hurled it at the ship before it shot into the clouds and disappeared. Obi-wan looked at the tracking device’s receiver and smiled as he saw the tracker had successfully attached to the ship’s hull. Now all he had to do was follow them.

Obi-wan raked back his hair and summoned his lightsaber. He dried the metal surface off as best he could as he headed back into the Kaminoan dome. Thank you, he sent to the Kyber crystal; somehow, it had managed to ground Fett. The crystal purred in contentment and sent an echo of smugness flittering across his mind. He clipped it back on his belt as he stepped back into the rain and shielded it as best he could as he made for his ship.

“R4! Start the engine!”

The little droid tooted and the ship rumbled to life. He hopped into the cockpit and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes as the lid lowered. He guided the Delta-7 up through the cloudy atmosphere, following the signal from the tracker.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the tracker signal on Fett’s ship significantly slowed down and Obi-wan signaled the hyperdrive booster ring to drop out of hyperspace. A bright red planet with an asteroid ring popped into view as he exited hyperspace. The navigation charts showed he was in the Arkanis Sector by the desert planet Geonosis, home to a species of insect-like creatures. He detached from the booster ring and hurtled his ship after Fett, who was approaching the red planet.

Obi-wan followed Fett as the bounty hunter guided his ship into the asteroid ring. He skillfully dodged the space rocks and stayed a safe distance from the bounty hunter’s ship. He grew uneasy as a port on the back of Fett’s ship opened and a small item fell out and floated towards him. Damn it, he’d been spotted! R4 gave a series of tweets and boops; the translation came up on the screen.

“Seismic charges,” Obi-wan noted. “Transfer excess power to the engine.”

He put the ship through a sharp twist to avoid the weapon and gunned the accelerator to get ahead of the blast. The ship shook around him as the weapon detonated and asteroids were sliced into gravel around him. He grumbled as he saw another seismic charge coming his way. He twisted up and vaulted over the charge as it ignited. He pushed the Delta-7 as fast as it could go as the large asteroid above him disintegrated into dust. He barely managed to avoid getting crushed as pieces of rock were forced to smash against each other by the weapon’s energy discharge.

“R4! Open a communication channel with Fett,” Obi-wan said as he swerved around the fast-flying rocks.

He sent his ship after the bounty hunter, who was flying deeper into the asteroid belt. The little droid beeped after a few seconds; a green light lit up on his dashboard, indicating the line was open.

“Jango Fett, this is Obi-wan Kenobi. Stand down your weapons and power down your engines,” He directed. “You are under arrest for your involvement in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala.”

“What a surprise, Master Kenobi. I did not expect to see you again,” Fett sounded bored. “I’m afraid I have no idea what plot you are referring to.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Obi-wan returned. “You and your Clawdite accomplice attempted to kill the Nubian senator five days ago.”

Ahead, Fett disappeared into a mega-asteroid and Obi-wan gamely followed him in. The lights on his starship could barely penetrate the darkness. Obi-wan fully opened his senses and allowed the Force to guide his movements in order to avoid crashing into the naturally occurring features inside the asteroid.

“I want to know whose orders you were following,” Obi-wan said as he flew through a section of spikes protruding from the asteroid’s walls. “Was it Tyranus? Tell me and I can help you.”

“I’m a bounty hunter, Kenobi. I don’t need anyone’s help. Zam knew the consequences of getting captured, as do I,” Fett huffed a short laugh. “My employers don’t take too kindly to nosy interlopers. Give up before you get in too deep.”

“I can’t do that,” Obi-wan said as he followed the bright red glow cast by Geonosis at the exit of the mega-asteroid. Was Zam the name of the dead Clawdite?

He flew into an open space devoid of large asteroids and checked the tracking signal. Where had Fett gone?

“Thank your lucky stars you won’t ever meet Tyranus,” Fett said; there was a tinge of smugness in his voice.

Blaster fire rained down on the Delta-7 from behind.

“Get him, Dad! Get him!” Boba Fett’s young voice said excitedly.

Obi-wan cursed and sent the ship into defense maneuvers. He pushed a button on the console to deactivate the comm. He didn’t need to listen to the Fetts’ glee of getting the jump on him.

He flew as close as possible to the asteroids in his path and pushed his starship through twists and turns no ordinary pilot could accomplish. But with his superior ship, Fett stayed with him and continued his relentless assault. Red alarm lights blinked on as a hole was torn through the port side of Obi-wan’s ship near R4. The little droid gave a screech of terror as it was almost obliterated.

“Blast! This is why I hate flying!” Obi-wan cursed. Why him? Anakin was the one who loved this shit.

The ship slowed down as the power supply started to drop and Obi-wan quickly rerouted energy to the accelerators and directed R4 to repair the damage as best it could.

Just as he finished restoring the ship’s power, he noticed a torpedo hurtling after him, leaving a trail of blue fire in its wake. Sith hells, when would this nightmare end? Not for the first time, he cursed that his ship had no weapons. He pushed the Delta-7 faster and flew even closer to the asteroids in his way; maybe he could confuse the torpedo into hitting an asteroid. He twisted and weaved through the asteroids, but the torpedo stayed hot on his tail, inching closer and closer with every second that passed.

“R4, scan it!” Obi-wan asked the droid.

The droid beeped and then results flooded his screen. The torpedo was an epsilon-class propulsion weapon with advanced maneuvering systems; it also had object and heat-seeking technology. The first part sucked, but the latter could work to his advantage. Maybe he could trick the torpedo.

“R4?” Obi-wan asked as he hurtled around a porous asteroid. “Prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters.”

He eyed the torpedo behind him and steadied the starship so the spare parts would fly directly towards it.

“Fire them now!” He commanded.

In his rear-view screen, he saw the spare parts float into space and he sent the starship into a deep dive and landed on an asteroid. As he powered down, he looked back at the torpedo. It had successfully evaded the spare parts, but now without a target in sight and a heat signature to track, it was confused. Obi-wan watched as the torpedo precessed and slammed into a neighboring asteroid. The huge explosion rocked the ship and flames from fiery explosion licked at his ship. He cast his feelings towards Fett’s general direction and felt the man’s vexing smugness and the boy’s glee. Good, they were convinced they’d bested him. It would be easier to track them now. The tracker signal moved away from the asteroid belt and descended towards the planet. Obi-wan kept an eye on it but didn’t follow.

Minutes later, the tracker stopped moving and Obi-wan deemed it safe to resume the chase. “Well, R4, I think we’ve waited long enough.”

The hardy astromech droid beeped in agreement and started the engine up as it continued its repairs. Obi-wan detached the ship from the asteroid and flew down through the red planet’s gaseous atmosphere; night had fallen and masked his approach. He followed the tracker signal to a wide plain of red rock, interspersed with technological formations and starships.

“There’s an unusual concentration of Federation ships out there, R4,” Obi-wan noted; he counted about thirty Lucrehulk-class battle core ships that were primarily used by the Trade Federation for planetary landings. He also recognized several large starships used by the Techno Union and the Commerce Guild. Why had they congregated here? What was Fett’s connection to them? He searched the Force for the bounty hunter’s life signature and felt him in a large spiral-domed structure that jutted out from the mountain.

He flew towards the structure and landed the Delta-7 on a rocky outcrop behind it. This secluded area should be sufficient to hide his ship. He exited the starship and gestured for R4 to be quiet as the droid beeped a question. He climbed over the red rock, using the Force to find his way through the dark. He slipped into a craggy entrance in the dome and made his way through the cavernous hallways, following Fett’s signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to comment and like. :)


	14. Camoryn

The stars flew past the H-type Nubian as Anakin directed the starship to Farstine.

“So why hasn’t the Camoryn Wormhole been verified yet if it’s been twelve years since it was discovered?” Anakin asked, making an attempt at small-talk.

“It’s in the middle of a treacherous asteroid field and doesn’t look anything like a traditional wormhole,” Voraté explained. “Not many pilots could maneuver through it unscathed. Only a pilot with incredible reflexes could fly through it and survive.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Anakin smirked and gave her a wink.

Voraté chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

“How was it discovered?” Anakin asked as he made a slight course correction.

Voraté grimaced and looked away. “I don’t like to talk about it.” She busied herself with the navigation charts.

“You were the one to discover it?” Anakin asked softly.

“Yes,” Voraté said reluctantly, swallowing hard. “I used it to escape Tatooine space.”

“You flew into an asteroid field on purpose?” Anakin turned to her, shocked.

“Not on purpose,” Voraté bit her lip. “I was being chased.”

Old memories surfaced and she recounted her story to Anakin.

\------------------- _Flashback_ _– 12 years ago, Mos Doba, Tatooine --_ \-----------

_Pain exploded across her face as the master struck her and she was thrown to the hard ground. She raised her head in defiance and glared at the odious man. She quailed as he advanced on her with a clenched fist but refused to lower her eyes._

_“Do you want to talk back to me again, slave?” The greasy human snarled. “Trust me, it’ll be a lesson you’ll never forget.”_

_Vorat_ é _gulped and suppressed the tears that were threatening to overflow. She flinched as the master yanked her up by the arm; she struggled to find her feet as he dragged her across the room._

_“I should have known better than to buy a useless Nubian, but the pirates offered you for a peggat,” He muttered darkly. “I couldn’t resist such a cheap price.”_

_He opened the door to the room she was usually kept in and tossed her across the threshold. A pile of old, rusted tools and a broken generator crashed onto the floor next to her._

_“You better fix it before I come back. If it fails to work for a customer again, I’ll beat you,” The master threatened and closed the door._

_Vorat_ é _sniffed and lay on the sand-covered floor, unmoving. The only light that came into the room was from a small, open window a few square inches in size that did nothing to shield the room from sandstorms._

_“What happened?” A timid feminine voice sounded from the corner._

_Vorat_ é _gingerly sat up and faced her friend and fellow slave, Camoryn. “The generator failed when a potential buyer tested it. Korag blamed me since I was the one who worked on it today.”_

_“That oaf,” Her friend said as she came and sat next to her. “He’s as horrible as his brother.”_

_Vorat_ é _agreed. Korag and his brother, Malarg, were horrible beings who shouldn’t be allowed to interact with people, much less own them. Vorat_ é _cursed the day the pirates had killed her parents and sold her to the abusive Korag. It hadn’t been so bad when his brother had bought Camoryn to be the shop’s attendant and money handler. She had someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on. But she couldn’t live this life anymore; remaining a slave would crush what spirit she had left and she refused to let that happen to her or Camoryn._

_She pulled the failed generator to her and used a rusted flathead hydrospanner to pry the back end open. She gently turned the part and a small, metallic device tumbled onto her hand._

_“Is that…?” Camoryn asked with wonder, her eyes wide._

_“A laser scalpel? Yes,” Vorat_ é _smirked, ignoring the pain in her cheek. She slid off a side covering from the generator, revealing a shiny, silver surface covered with blinking dots. “We’re getting out of here.”_

_“How did you get your hands on a miniature X-ray?” Camoryn slumped back in shock. “Those cost hundreds of peggats!”_

_“I swiped it from an unwitting dealer in the market,” Vorat_ é _murmured as she activated it. “He won’t notice it’s missing until it’s too late. Here, come find where my slave tracker is.”_

_She handed the device to Camoryn. The teenage girl gingerly took the precious device and started waving it over Vorat_ é _. The X-ray gave a little chirp as Camoryn passed it over her neck._

_“It’s in the side of your neck,” Camoryn read out the readings._

_“Here,” Vorat_ é _handed the girl the laser scalpel._

_“I can’t!” Camoryn whispered, fear tinging her voice. She shook her head, making her wispy blonde hair rustle._

_“You have to,” Vorat_ é _urged her. “I can’t see it. I might cut open my jugular vein.”_

_“Okay,” Camoryn picked up the scalpel and slowly brought it near Vorat_ é _’s neck._

_Vorat_ é _hissed as an inch of her neck was sliced open, but held still. Camoryn grabbed a set of mostly clean tweezers from the pile of tools and eased the tracker out._

_“Got it,” She whispered. She turned the scalpel around and ran the smooth edge over the wound. The healing laser hurt almost as much as the scalpel, but it closed the cut neatly._

_“Check the rest of my body,” Vorat_ é _requested. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Korag put more than one in me.”_

_Camoryn nodded and ran the scanner over her again. She sighed in relief. “I don’t see anything.”_

_“Okay, now you,” Vorat_ é _took the X-ray and ran the device over her friend’s thin figure._

_She found only one slave tracker located in Camoryn’s neck, the same as her. She carefully made an incision on her neck and slid the tracker out before sealing the wound, leaving a faint red scar. She pocketed the laser scalpel and placed both trackers near the tools, so she wouldn’t accidentally break them and alert the masters._

_“Now what?” Camoryn asked, a bright gleam in her eye._

_“Now we escape,” Vorat_ é _smiled and grabbed some tools as she headed to the door’s panel. It was locked from the outside, but this was child’s play to her. She’d been trained to manipulate electronics since she was two years old. She pried open the panel and got to work on the wires. “Korag and Malarg are usually at the bars this time of day. They won’t be back for a few hours.”_

_She crossed some wires and jumped back as a spark erupted and gave a loud pop. Camoryn stifled a scream. But it worked and the door slid open. The girls cautiously peeked their heads out and looked around the abode for their masters. They crept out from the stuffy room and walked more confidently as it became clear the men weren’t there. They shot out the front door and onto the streets._

_They sighed in relief as they made it to the main road without getting caught. Dealers were hawking their wares on the streets and buyers and travelers were wandering between the stands and shops. Tiny rat-like creatures hopped around people’s feet begging for food. Vorat_ é _smoothed her grimy hair over the healed cut, just in case someone saw it and guessed they were runaway slaves._

_“It’s a half-hour walk to the shipyard where the starships are kept,” Camoryn said worriedly. “We should hurry.”_

_“No,” Vorat_ é _grasped Camoryn’s hand tightly. “It’ll look too suspicious. We’ll walk quickly, but not too quickly.”_

_Camoryn nodded, but fear was present in her eyes. Vorat_ é _shared that fear. Their masters would not show mercy if they caught them after this stunt. The girls walked quickly through the streets of Mos Doba, keeping their heads down and not letting go of each other. Thirty minutes later, they walked past the entrance to the shipyard. The twin suns were starting to set and they cast a strong orange glow onto the scene. The few pilots meandering around the shipyard paid the girls no attention._

_“We’ll take Korag’s speed freighter,” Vorat_ é _pointed to the small, streamlined starship one-hundred feet away; it was barely visible through the maze of other starships. “The shipyard master won’t notice it’s missing and I’m pretty sure I can pilot it. The controls are similar to a land speeder.”_

_“We’re almost free,” Camoryn let out a tiny giggle and a bounce entered her steps. Her eyes were alight with joy and giddiness. Vorat_ é _smiled too at the infectious laughter. They were so close, she could taste their freedom._

_“There they are!” A deep voice bellowed._

_The girls whirled around and blanched as they saw Korag and Malarg’s daunting figures advancing on them. The thunderous, murderous expressions on their faces were almost scarier than the blasters they were holding._

_“Run!” Vorat_ é _shouted. She tugged Camoryn into a run and they sprinted for the speed freighter. They weaved around the starships and startled pilots in their path to avoid the blaster shots their former masters were firing at them. The sandy ground slowed their steps as they fought to maintain their speed, but Vorat_ é _took heart that it would hinder the men as well. Vorat_ é _shrieked as a blast passed her head with inches to spare and carved a smoldering dent into the cargo ship she was running by. She turned around as she ran and terror consumed her as she saw Korag’s vicious visage behind her. She pushed Camoryn to the right through a small gap between some starships as Korag shouted and lunged for her. They fell to the ground and she screamed in pain and he dug his fingers into her arm. She struggled to break free, tears escaping her eyes as it became apparent his grip was too strong. Then she remembered the laser scalpel in her pocket. She dug it out, turned it on, and lashed out blindly at Korag. He roared in pain and let her go to clutch at his eye. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the minuscule opening. Korag lunged for her again and a piece of her ill-fitting, grimy tunic tore off in his fingers, but Vorat_ é _was undeterred and sprinted on, leaving the man to curse her name._

_Vorat_ é _caught up to Camoryn and the girls raced to the freighter and hopped onto the wings. They tugged on the lid to the cockpit, but it didn’t budge._

_“It won’t open! Where’s the latch?” Vorat_ é _shouted, panic frazzling her._

_“I got it!” Camoryn yelled. She pulled a lever and the cockpit lid swung open._

_Vorat_ é _started to climb into the cockpit but stopped when Camoryn let out a grunt of pain and surprise. They both looked down to her chest, where a large pool of blood was spreading across her tunic. Vorat_ é _’s heart leaped with more fear and panic as Camoryn slumped and fell off the wing of the freighter and onto the sand with a soft thump. Malarg was standing thirty feet away with a grotesque smirk on his face. He lowered his blaster and walked towards the freighter. Korag tumbled out of the maze of starships and joined his brother._

_“Camoryn!” Vorat_ é _shrieked and slid off the wing. She clutched her friend into her arms. The mortally wounded girl breathed shallowly, gasping for air._

_“Go,” A wet rattle sounded as Camoryn spoke. She grasped Vorat_ é _’s tunic in a strong grip and pushed her away. She coughed and red spots of blood covered her chin. “Be free for both of us.”_

_“Camoryn, no!” Vorat_ é _shouted as her friend’s hand fell limply to the ground and her eyes went blank._

_She sobbed in despair as her only friend in the galaxy died in her arms. She looked up to see the brothers closing in on her. She clambered back onto the freighter wings and climbed into the cockpit. She closed the lid and engaged the security lock from the inside just as her former masters stepped up beside the ship._

_“Did you think you could get away so easily?” Korag snarled, slamming his fist against the lid of the cockpit. “Get out of there. NOW!”_

_Vorat_ é _ignored him and started the ignition sequence, almost hitting the wrong buttons as she was blinded by her tears. The ship creaked as one of the men climbed onto the wing and tried to open the cockpit. She jumped in fright as a blaster shot sounded and deafened her in one ear, but the cockpit lid was undamaged as it was designed to hold up against energy blasts and asteroids. She fired up the engine and took hold of the controls. The ship lifted from the ground, throwing Korag off the wing._

_She sent the ship shooting into the atmosphere and brought the navigation logs online. She hadn’t had a planet in mind when she was planning her escape, but now she had an idea. Korag had called her a Nubian when he’d been hitting on her earlier; maybe she’d find refuge on the planet Naboo. She wiped the tear tracks off her face and punched the planet’s name into the search function in the navigation database. A result popped up as she cleared Tatooine’s atmosphere and sped into space. The planet Naboo was approximately 3500 parsecs away in the Chommel Sector. It would take her several weeks to get there since the freighter wasn’t equipped with a hyperdrive. Vorat_ é _grimaced, not looking forward to the long journey, but changed her trajectory for Naboo._

_Blaster fire rained down on her ship and Vorat_ é _twisted the freighter away and glanced behind her. Five large starfighters were approaching her with their cannons aimed at her tiny ship. As they drew closer and circled her, Vorat_ é _could see the grim, smug faces of Korag and Malarg in two of the ships. She didn’t recognize the other pilots, but she recognized their starships from the shipyard. They were high-end models and chocked full to the brim with weaponry. Bounty hunter starships, Vorat_ é _thought grimly._

_“Give up, little slave,” Korag’s voice crackled over the receiver on her console. “You have nowhere to go. Between me and my brother and the bounty hunters we just hired, you’re outnumbered.”_

_“I’m not going back to Tatooine,” Vorat_ é _said resolutely. She searched her surroundings frantically, looking for a way out of this bind. Her gaze came across a large asteroid field in the distance._

_“You don’t have a choice,” Malarg’s sharp voice responded angrily. “We don’t care if you’re dead or alive when we collect you, but you’re going back to Tatooine.”_

_Vorat_ é _gathered up her courage and aimed her ship at the asteroid field. “You’ll have to catch me first.” She fired her limited arsenal of weapons at the bounty hunter starship in her way. She must have got a lucky shot because it exploded into a fiery wreck as she launched the freighter towards the asteroids._

_Blaster fire resumed bombarding her. She twisted and turned the controls, putting the freighter through defensive maneuvers as she fled. The energy blasts dented her wings, causing red lights to flare up on the console and a blaring alarm to sound. She punched a button to silence it as she entered the asteroid field; she sent the ship into a steep dive under a large rock and weaved around some smaller grey, rocky spheres. The blaster fire lessened but did not stop as her assailants had to switch most of their attention to piloting their large ships safely around the asteroids. Vorat_ é _hugged her freighter close to the whitish-grey rocks, hoping the tight turns she was making would cause her followers to crash. She smiled as a fireball lit up the space behind her. The asteroids in this field were insanely close. It was taking all her attention and meager piloting skills she’d learned in the past six years to keep the ship in one piece,and she was still scraping against the rocks. Sparks flew beside her as the last bounty hunter starship flew too close to an asteroid and it tumbled ahead of her as it lost control and crashed into a different asteroid. Vorat_ é _swerved sharply to the right to avoid the charring blast and dove through a donut hole in an asteroid that popped up in front of her._

_“Kriffing slave,” Korag’s grisly voice came over the comm system. “You just cost me one-hundred peggats! Give up. I’d rather not destroy my ship.”_

_“Piss off!” Vorat_ é _screamed into the comm. Wow. They’d given one-hundred peggats to the three bounty hunters they’d randomly hired to chase her? They were angrier than she’d thought they’d be about losing their slaves. That sum was equivalent to four-thousand Republic credits; no slave’s recapture was worth that much. Stars, even her freighter hadn’t been worth that in mint condition!_

_“Now, now, girly,” Malarg said in a creepy, sweet tone that did anything but put her at ease. “If you come back, we promise we won’t hurt you.”_

_“I don’t believe you,” Vorat_ é _responded, her hackles raising at the false promise. “You killed Camoryn in cold blood; you can kriff off and die for all I care!”_

_“Bitch,” Malarg muttered darkly._

_Energy blasts rained down on Vorat_ é _and she couldn’t dodge them fast enough. The beams tore through her shields and into her hull and sent the emergency system into alarm mode again. She hurtled the ship between a pair of monstrous asteroids that were moving towards each other and cleared it, followed closely by Malarg. Korag cursed as his path was blocked by a large cluster of rocks. His transmissions crackled and faded as they traveled further away from him._

_Vorat_ é _twisted the ship around and returned fire on Malarg. The red lights on the console beeped again and a reading on the console warned that several systems were compromised. She ignored all this as her priority was set on engaging in a firefight with her former master’s brother. His ship actively dodged her weapons and what hits she did land barely dented his hull. His starship was of a better make than her small freighter. A well-aimed blast hit the underbelly of her ship and a new alarm blared, signaling her weapon’s system was non-responsive and the power supply had taken a serious hit. Vorat_ é _gulped in fear and directed her ship in full retreat towards a cluster of asteroids. Malarg’s evil laughter sounded over the comm system as he continued to rain fire down on her; Vorat_ é _whined in distress as the lights on her display flickered out and her engine powered off. She screamed and raised her hands as her freighter headed on a collision course into an asteroid; she squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting impending fiery death._

_But nothing happened. Vorat_ é _lowered her arms and looked around. Yep, she was still alive. And still surrounded by asteroids, she noted. But the rocky masses floating around her were more compact and almost black in color. Where was she?_

_She tugged off the panel under the console and grabbed the wires. She needed to reinitiate the power supply. Now that her weapons were no longer functional, maybe she could reallocate its power to the main engine._

_“What the kriffing hell?” Malarg’s stunned voice sounded over the comm. “How did we jump to the Ryndellian Sector?”_

_Vorat_ é _swallowed her fear and renewed her efforts to reroute energy to power up the freighter’s systems. This was just like the numerous podracers and landspeeders she’d fixed on Tatooine; routine, nothing to worry about. Malarg had just gotten over his shock when her engine powered back on. Vorat_ é _gunned the accelerator and sent the freighter further into the field. Malarg cursed and raced after her; he had no time to fire his blasters at her. As they went further into the field, the rocks became darker. Some of the black asteroids were so dark, it was impossible to differentiate them from the backdrop of space until they were within a few feet of them. Vorat_ é _’s heart pounded as she nearly crashed into an asteroid; she pushed her damaged ship around the craggy rock, distressed as the power supply dipped further and her ship slowed. She couldn’t keep this up much longer. She twisted around an uneven sphere and blanched as she flew into a wide, open sector devoid of asteroids._

_“Got you,” Malarg said with glee._

_Vorat_ é _despaired as the blaster fire renewed and the freighter buckled and creaked around her; she was a sitting duck. But as she flew forward, she saw the outline of an asteroid, barely bigger than her ship twenty feet ahead. She kept her course steady, her heart pounding as blasts thundered against the cockpit. She might be able to make this maneuver, but Malarg in his considerably larger ship wouldn’t be able to. When she was within a few feet of the pitch-black asteroid, Vorat_ é _swerved to the left and her right wing scraped against the surface of the asteroid as she narrowly avoided it._

_“Kriff!” Malarg screamed before the comm descended into crackling as he slammed into the asteroid and exploded into fiery pieces._

_That was for me and Camoryn, Vorat_ é _thought with grim satisfaction. She carefully maneuvered the freighter out of the asteroid field; the fast-moving black rocks turned into a dark grey as she moved away from the center and into open space. Now that she wasn’t being chased and the danger had passed, she was bone-tired and grief-stricken about losing Camoryn. But there was no time to succumb to either; she had to get to her destination before the freighter’s systems failed completely. She slumped in her seat and pulled up the barely functioning navigation logs. Malarg had been right; they had somehow passed into the Ryndellian Sector, only a few hours away from Naboo. How convenient, Vorat_ é _thought with relief, as she sent the ship on a new trajectory to Naboo. With a severely damaged ship, she wouldn’t be able to travel far. If she were still near Tatooine, she doubted she would have made it to Rodia, let alone Naboo._

_Hours passed and Vorat_ é _switched between fitful dozes and lunging to restart the ship’s power when an alarm blared. An examination of the systems showed the engine was heavily damaged and leaking energy. She had rerouted power from parts of the console she didn’t need, but it didn’t seem to help much._

_She looked up after rewiring the controls for the sixth time and did a double take. She had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. Sure enough, a blue and green planet floated in the distance. Vorat_ é _grinned sadly as the colorful sphere grew larger and larger with each passing minute. It was more beautiful than she could have ever dreamed. She wished Camoryn could be here to see it._

_A red light flashed erratically on the console and an alarm blared in her ear. Now what? Vorat_ é _huffed in irritation and punched buttons until the siren shut off. She looked at the readouts on the console and blanched. The power supply was draining faster. She needed to get to Naboo **now**. Vorat_ é _gunned the accelerator and pushed the damaged freighter as fast as it could go. No point in going slowly; if the engine did fail before she reached the planet, she hoped momentum would carry her forward and gravity would do the rest of the work._

_She entered Naboo’s atmosphere and her hull turned bright red and caught on fire as she descended. Vorat_ é _cursed and dove under the panel to reconfigure energy to structural integrity and the shields. There wasn’t much left to redirect, so she funneled energy from life support. The redness on the freighter’s surface lightened as the shields did their job and the hull turned back into an ashen grey as she broke through the clouds. Vorat_ é _had no time to appreciate the immense greenness of the world around her; she guided her ship towards the ground as quickly as she dared, breathing shallowly as the air in the cockpit thinned._

_“Unidentified spacecraft!” A deep male voice crackled over the comm system._

_Vorat_ é _whipped her head up and saw a bright yellow starship flying above the smoke trails from her left wing. Several similar starships flew in formation behind the lead ship._

_“You are unauthorized to fly in this zone.” The voice continued. “Change course and follow me to_ _–”_

_“I can’t!” Vorat_ é _squeaked. “My ship’s engine is failing!”_

_At her words, the engine sputtered and fell silent as it died. The freighter slowed and fell into a steep dive as there was nothing left to keep it in the air. Vorat_ é _screamed as she used what backup emergency thrusters she had left to steer the ship. Voices over the comm were incoherent to her as the ground grew closer and closer. Vorat_ é _managed to get the ship level as she approached, but she was going far too fast for a typical landing. The freighter slammed into the ground and carved deep gouges into the earth as friction brought it to a stop. Vorat_ é _was thrown forward by the sudden deceleration and slammed into the console. Pain exploded across her brow and spots colored her vision. She leaned back weakly and brought a hand up to soothe the bump on her forehead, frowning when she felt a wetness. She lowered her hand to see it was covered in a bright red liquid._

_Her attention turned to lively red flames growing in front of her. Fire sprang from the hull and licked at the surrounding green vegetation. She should get out of here, Vorat_ é _thought mildly. She pushed at the latch to release the cockpit lid, missing her mark a few times. She shook her head, trying to exit her stupor. The cockpit lid sprang open and a searing heat blew across her face. But Vorat_ é _couldn’t muster the strength to stand up. She was so tired and light-headed; she wanted to sleep. Her eyes fluttered closed._

_“Douse the fire!” A male voice sounded. The freighter tilted as someone clambered onto the wing. “Miss, can you hear me?”_

_“Huh?” Vorat_ é _moaned, cracking her eyes open to see the vague outline of a human male’s face in front of her._

_“I’m going to get you out of here, don’t worry,” The man said._

_Vorat_ é _felt herself being lifted out of her seat by strong arms and clasped to a hard chest._

_“We can’t stop it, Commander!” A panicked voice cried out. “It’s too strong!”_

_“Get clear of the ship!” A deep voice bellowed in response._

_Her rescuer jumped off the freighter with her securely clasped in his arms. Vorat_ é _grumbled in discomfort and pain as she was jerked about as he ran from the freighter. The movements stopped as the male ducked down and shielded her body with his. An explosion rocked the world and caused the ground to tremble. A huge heat wave almost roasted them. Then all went quiet, save for the quiet crackling from the wreckage._

_“All clear!” A voice sounded near them._

_“Get me a med-pack!” Her rescuer shouted as he leaned back from Vorat_ é _and set her gently on the spongy ground._

_Vorat_ é _breathed in the fresh air tinged with a hint of smoke. Her haze lifted slightly and images focused. Her murky male rescuer sharpened into a handsome young man with well-defined cheekbones and sandy blond hair; the tips of his hair were slightly charred from the explosion. He was dressed in a dusty dark red and gold flight uniform; a small insignia was emblazoned on his uniform over his right pec._

_“Are you alright, miss?” He asked in a worried tone. He brushed her hair back from her face, careful to avoid the wound on her head._

_“Mmm,” She mumbled. “Naboo?”_

_“Yes, you’re on Naboo,” He nodded. “What’s your name?”_

_“Vorat_ é _,” She whispered, fighting to stay awake._

_“Hello Vorat_ é _,” The man smiled. “I’m Sergeant Hectar Naberrie of the Harte Secur Airforce. You’re in safe hands.”_

_“Thank you, Hectar,” Vorat_ é _nodded minimally. Her head listed as she started to drop into unconsciousness._

_Footsteps belonging to several people pounded up to them._

_“Here are the medical supplies, Sergeant.”_

_“No time,” Hectar said. His voice faded as Vorat_ é _drifted off. “Commander, we need to get her to a healer.”_

_That was the last Vorat_ é _heard as the fatigue of the space fight, her journey to Naboo, her injuries, and the pain from losing Camoryn caught up with her. The voices faded away and she drifted into the darkness._

\---------------------------------- _End Flashback ----_ \---------------------------------

 “And that’s how I found the wormhole,” Voraté sniffed, brushing away the tears streaming down her face.

“Voraté,” Anakin murmured with compassion.

He was shell-shocked and horrified by what she’d gone through. It made his experiences as a slave seem downright pleasant. He’d had his mom to support and love him, friends to play with, and Watto had never really mistreated him. Voraté hadn’t had any of that.

He felt helpless as he watched tears stream silently down her face. He had to do something to comfort her. He hesitantly reached out and pulled her into his lap. She startled as she was lifted from her seat and hugged to his chest.

“Anakin,” She said warningly.

“It’s just a hug,” He replied, holding her close.

She sat frozen for a moment, trying to decide if she should allow this before she wrapped her arms around him and tucked her face into his neck. Anakin caressed her hair in a platonic manner, trying to bring her some comfort.

“I don’t know why I’m breaking up over this,” Voraté murmured after a while. “It’s been twelve years since it happened.”

“Time heals all wounds, but the scars remain,” Anakin said astutely. “Those experiences will always stay with you and carry a special meaning.”

“I’ll say,” She warbled, leaning back. “You know, I started an anti-slavery movement with Padmé’s help during her second term as Queen. It was just starting to gain momentum in the Senate when the Separatists announced their intentions to secede from the Republic.”

“Yes, I remember,” Anakin smiled gratefully. “It was in the news.”

“Someone had to do something,” Voraté grumbled. “This had to start with the Senate and I didn’t see any other Senators speaking up about it. Unfortunately, this issue with the Separatists and the Military Creation Act is taking up our time, but I won’t rest until slavery is obliterated throughout the galaxy.”

“I have no doubt that you’ll make it happen,” Anakin supported her.

A yellow warning light flashed on and a shrill beeping noise sounded. Voraté’s mask slid back into place, making her the cold, distant security officer again.

“We’re approaching the coordinates,” Anakin said as he looked at the console. “I’m bringing the ship out of hyperspace.” He pushed a few buttons. Voraté shifted back into her seat.

The ship slowed to a stop and craggy, grey rocks appeared in front of them. The asteroid field was just as Voraté had described.

“Where to?” Anakin asked.

“Here,” Voraté pointed at a 3D representation of the field on the screen. “The wormhole is just outside the center of the field.”

“Here we go,” Anakin sent the starship into the asteroid field.

“Careful,” Voraté cautioned. “The asteroids will get darker and move faster the further we go. Our deflectors are good, but not strong enough to repel a mega-asteroid coming straight towards us.”

“I’ve got this,” Anakin assured her.

He kept the ship’s speed at a normal pace, not wanting to take any unnecessary risks. He weaved the starship through the asteroid field, making sharp turns or 360-spirals only when an asteroid popped up out of nowhere. It astounded him that Voraté had made it relatively unscathed through the asteroid field with no piloting experience in nothing but a busted freighter with paltry shields. She was an amazing pilot with raw talent and phenomenal reflexes.

“We’re approaching the wormhole,” Voraté said as the rocks turned from dark grey to pitch black. “There, off the starboard bow.”

Anakin looked to the right but saw nothing. Only black asteroids were milling about. “I don’t see it.”

“You won’t,” Voraté cautioned. “I told you it doesn’t look like a wormhole. Look at the charts.” She pointed at a 3D representation of the field. A circle marked the wormhole’s entrance.

Anakin nodded and sent the ship slowly to the right. He gulped as they headed towards an asteroid, but then the world went black as they entered the wormhole. A few seconds later, they were spit out into the Arkanis Sector and Anakin cursed as a large, white asteroid hurtled towards them. He sent the starship into a deep dive; the asteroid scraped the top of their ship as they barely managed to avoid colliding with it.

“That was a close one,” Anakin took in a deep breath to calm himself as he directed the ship to the outskirts of the asteroid field. It was less dangerous than the field near Farstine; the asteroids were more visible as they were a mix of whites and grays and didn’t move as quickly.

“That’s probably why no one ever discovered the wormhole’s existence before I did,” Voraté smiled as she tapped new directions into the navigation console. “No one was crazy or desperate enough to fly into an asteroid field.” She gave a sad chuckle. “There’s Tatooine.” She nodded as they exited the asteroid field. The bright orange planet gleamed brightly against the backdrop of space.

Anakin flew the ship through the dusty atmosphere towards Mos Espa. Hardened sand-sculpted buildings were present everywhere and the streets were dotted with dealers and travelers. He flew towards the pits the town used to store starships and landed gracefully in one of the empty spaces.

“Ready?” He asked as he got up.

“Give me a moment,” Voraté requested as she opened her pack.

She attached some black chest armor over her white jumpsuit and snapped bright silver circlets onto her upper arms. She pulled two blasters from the bag and holstered them in her belt. She hauled the large blue over-cloak she’d draped over the back of her seat during the flight over her body and attached the clasp and raised the hood.

“Now I’m ready,” She said, her eyes warning him not to comment on her choice to wear armor and carry weapons.

Not that he was going to protest. The streets of Tatooine were dangerous, especially to foreign visitors. Anything that would protect his love, he was all for it.

“Stay close to me,” Anakin requested.

She nodded and followed him closely as they disembarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please like and leave a comment. :)


	15. Facing Old Adversaries

Anakin’s mood took a dive as the hot, dry Tatooine air hit his face and his boots sank into the sand-covered ground. The miserable conditions on this planet never failed to irk him. He hovered close to Voraté, keeping her in his sights as they walked away from the pit and onto the Tatooine streets.

“Watto’s shop is about a half-mile from here.” Anakin leaned down to Voraté. “I’ll hire us a transport.”

“Okay,” Voraté replied. Her face and hair were almost completely hidden under the large hood.

Anakin hailed a rickshaw and helped Voraté step into it. He gave the RIC-920 droid directions to Watto’s shop. Ten minutes later, they were rolling in front of a familiar sandy building. Anakin assisted Voraté as she exited the rickshaw and directed their driver to wait for them.

They stepped into the shop and a bell dinged. A ragged human in his forties shot out of one of the back rooms and made his way around the junk parts littering the floor.

“ _Welcome to my shop!_ ” He greeted them in Huttese. “ _I have everything from generators to DUM-series pit droids. Only the best!”_ He waved a collapsed DUM droid in their faces.

“ _I’m looking for Watto,”_ Anakin interrupted the junk dealer. He had a bad feeling about this. It looked like this human had been here for a while.

“ _Never heard of him._ ” The junk dealer waved his hand in irritation. “ _Can I interest you in a mobile water generator?”_ He held the rusty item up for their inspection.

“ _No, when did you acquire this shop?”_ Anakin asked.

The human huffed and tossed the water generator aside. “ _I took it over nine years ago from a Rodian named Wald. He owned the shop for about a year before he went to into debt and had to sell. Before that, I don’t know who owned the shop.”_

Anakin felt sick to his stomach. Watto had sold the shop ten years ago? What had happened to his mother? He mumbled a thanks the dealer and walked out of the shop with Voraté into the light of beating suns. They crossed the street and stood in the shade under an awning, a few paces away from street dealers hawking their wares.

“What now?” Voraté asked softly, looking up at him.

“I don’t know,” Anakin said with a sigh. “Wald was an old friend of Watto’s. If he were still here, he might have known where to find Watto. But both of them left ten years ago. We’ll have to ask around and see if anyone knows where they went.”

“ _Whadya know? Ani Skywalker.”_

Voraté and Anakin looked up from their conversation and directed their gazes down to the Dug who had sidled up next to them.

“ _Sebulba?”_ Anakin asked in surprise. Before he could stop himself, he reached for his lightsaber, ready for a confrontation with the notoriously belligerent Dug.

“ _Look at you. I can’t believe you became a Jedi,”_ The Dug took a swig from the bottle in his foot’s grasp. “ _And with a girl! She’s pretty. How much for a kiss, darling?”_ He leered at her.

“ _Watch yourself, Dug, or I’ll slice your throat open,”_ Voraté responded in perfect Huttese. She glared at the creature with haughty disdain.

Sebulba chuckled, making his entire body shake. His foul, alcoholic breath wafted over them. “ _So spunky! She’s perfect for you, Skywalker.”_

“ _What do you want, Sebulba?”_ Anakin released his hold on his lightsaber. The drunk Dug was no threat to them.

“ _I just thought I’d say hello,”_ Sebulba said sulkily. “ _And I heard you talking about that shady, lying piece of shit, Watto.”_

“ _Do you know what happened to him and my mother?”_ Anakin asked with hope.

“ _The day after you left, Watto settled his debts; I don’t know how he got the money. The amount he gambled and lost on the Boonta Eve Podrace, I was sure he was done for_.” Sebulba chugged back another swallow of drink _. “He packed up his things, sold the shop to a Rodian, and left the planet.”_

_“What about my mother?”_ Anakin asked insistently.

“ _Shmi? She went with him,”_ Sebulba warbled. “ _Along with that starfighter pilot who was always hanging around… what was his name? Kennic or something like that.”_

_“Kyrenic?”_ Anakin asked with confusion. Kyrenic was a pilot he’d befriended in one of the spaceports. The man had taught him how to pilot speeders and starships and regaled him with stories of planets and star systems he’d been to. He’d been very nice to him and always stopped by the shop to buy something or say hello; Anakin was convinced that Kyrenic was sweet on his mother. He used to daydream the pilot would free them and take them away from Tatooine to explore the stars.

“ _Yeah, that’s the fellow.”_ Sebulba wobbled and fell onto his bottom as he lost his balance. “ _The three of them boarded a silver starship at the old shipyard at the edge of Mos Espa and left the planet. Seemed pretty chummy too.”_

_“How is that possible?”_ Anakin was bewildered at this tale. “ _I thought…”_

_“Why are you so surprised?”_ Sebulba asked with a sneer as he regained his footing. He took another swig from the bottle. “ _It was just like when you four arrived twelve years ago.”_

_“What?”_ Anakin whispered. What the kriffing hell was the Dug talking about?

“ _Still playing dumb, I see,”_ Sebulba cackled. His slur was so bad, they almost couldn’t make out what he was saying. “ _I was curious about where you came from, but you were a tough nut to crack. No matter how I pried, you didn’t drop the fa_ _çade.”_

_“What fa_ _çade?_ _”_ Anakin asked insistently. The Dug cackled in amusement again.

_“Is that why you bullied him?”_ Voraté asked in a cool tone.

_“No,”_ Sebulba said petulantly and flared his nostrils. “ _He was destroying my reputation as the best podracer pilot on Tatooine. A random boy with inhuman reflexes swoops in and threatens my legacy? Pssaw! As if I’d stand for that. I blame Watto. That Toydarian always had it out for me.”_

Anakin couldn’t believe what the Dug was saying. Sebulba claimed that he hadn’t lived in Mos Espa all his life? No, that couldn’t be true; his memories were very clear. Besides, why would his mother lie to him? And Watto was never one to mince words; he would have spilled the truth eventually. But… if it was true, what would that mean for his vision of his mother? He’d felt her pain and suffering and seen her as clear as day.

“Not still spreading tall tales around, are you, Sebulba?” An amused human paused as he overheard their conversation. “Watto was a shitty junk dealer and trafficker, not some secret mastermind.”

“ _Echuta!”_ Sebulba spat at the human before taking a swig from his bottle. He crawled off, swaying left and right.

“You’ll have to forgive him,” The man winked at them. “Ever since he lost his winning streak in the podraces a few years ago, he’s been on a destructive bender. Made up a bunch of stories to explain his losses and gain sympathy. My favorite one is where his Twi’lek lady friends sabotaged his podracer by pouring Tatooine Sunburn into the engine the evening before a race.”

“I see,” Anakin said, still rather shell-shocked. So the Dug _had_ been lying. But why had he gone to the trouble to lie in such detail?

“Watto sold his shop to his friend to pay his debts and moved to Mos Elrey to start over.” The dealer continued.

“And my mother?” Anakin asked.

“Watto traded her to a moisture farmer for a landspeeder before he left. I think they live over on the edge of Mos Eisley,” The dealer rubbed his chin as he thought about it. “The only reason why I know that is because Watto accidentally forwarded me the records along with the money and parts he owed me.”

“I’d like to know where,” Anakin insisted.

“Of course,” The dealer nodded. “I still have the records in my shop.”

The dealer guided them to his store and showed them the records of the sale. Shmi Skywalker had been sold to a Cliegg Lars. He owned a moisture farm located twenty miles east of Mos Eisley. Voraté and Anakin thanked the junk dealer and returned to the rickshaw.; the RIC-920 droid was patiently waiting for them. After they got into the transport, the droid rolled off and took them back to the starship pits.

“Do you believe either of them?” Voraté asked cautiously.

“Sebulba was always a douchebag,” Anakin reasoned. “I don’t think he’s changed over the past decade. And as for that junk dealer, we’ll know if he was lying when we get to the Lars homestead. I didn’t get any shady vibes from him.”

“I don’t know. Something isn’t right about this.” Voraté shook her head.

The rickshaw stopped when they reached the starship pits and Anakin helped Voraté to descend from the transport.

“Sebulba was very intoxicated, but I don’t think he was lying. What would he gain by it?” Voraté questioned as they walked into the pits.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Anakin replied as they walked into the area where they’d parked the Nubian starship. He knew the Dug had lied, but he couldn’t escape the niggling feeling that his story could be true. “I would have remembered his version of events if it were true.”

“You’re right, Anakin,” Voraté said in an apologetic tone. “I–.”

She was cut off and her words became muffled and panicked.

Anakin whirled around, unclipping his lightsaber as he did. Fear choked him as he saw a large man with an eyepatch tightening his hold on Voraté’s wriggling figure. The man had swung a burlap bag over her body and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. He turned as if to leave the pits. Anakin activated his lightsaber and the unknown man stilled his movements as the deadly humming filled the air.

“Let. Her. Go.” Anakin said in a deadly tone. He didn’t care who this man was. If he hurt one hair on Voraté’s head, he was going to slice him to pieces.

“Piss off, Jedi,” The odious man grumbled. “This is my slave and it is my right to take her back.”

“I’m sure you’re mistaken,” Anakin glared at the man. “Voraté is a free woman.”

“Is that what she told you?” The man chuckled darkly, ignoring Voraté’s struggles. “Funny, I don’t remember any monetary exchanges that resulted in her freedom.”

The man cursed in pain as a blaster sounded and tore through the burlap sack and hit him in the shoulder. He dropped Voraté and gripped his shoulder. Voraté tore her way out of the bag and leveled the blaster at the man’s face.

“Kriff off, Korag, or I’ll put another hole in you.” Deadly venom laced her voice and her eyes were dark with hatred.

“You can change your appearance and say you’re a free woman, but we both know that’s not true,” Korag spat at her. “You owe me, girl. One peggat for your life, twenty for the freighter you stole, and one-hundred for my investment in those shitty bounty hunters. You crossed me twelve years ago and I never forgot what you cost me.”

“Two slaves and a ship aren’t worth a grudge,” Voraté quarreled back.

“You killed my brother! I found the remnants of his ship in the Farstine Asteroid Field!” Korag shouted in her face. He backed down as Anakin moved closer with his humming weapon.

“He killed Camoryn and tried to kill me!” Voraté hollered back at him. “He got what he deserved.”

Korag breathed deeply and his hand twitched, obviously wanting to hit Voraté, but was kept at bay by the threat of dismemberment by lightsaber.

“You still owe me 121 peggats,” He said more calmly.

“The only thing you junk dealers care about is money,” Voraté spat at his feet. “Makes me wonder if you ever really cared about your brother.”

She holstered her blaster and shook her cloak back over her left shoulder. She twisted off the silver band on her upper arm and threw it at Korag.

“Pure silver, worth 6000 credits,” She said through gritted teeth. “That’s about 150 peggats in these parts.”

“Don’t think that this makes up for anything,” Korag muttered, eyeing the silver with greed. He stored the band in his belt. “You better watch your back.”

“I always do,” Voraté held her head up high. “Now kriff off, coward.”

Korag snarled in anger and backed away, eyeing Anakin’s lightsaber with distrust. He vanished into the archway.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt. He put a hand on Voraté’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’ve been better,” Voraté looked up at him with haunted eyes. “Let’s get going. We only have a few hours before sundown.”

“Okay,” Anakin didn’t believe she was doing okay. After recounting her escape from Tatooine and facing her old master, she was probably going through hell.

As they walked up the ramp to the Nubian starship, Anakin draped an arm around Voraté and drew her close. She froze at the contact for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her arm around his waist. She glanced up at him and gave him a slight smile. Anakin’s heart beat a little quicker. Aboard the starship, they quickly buckled in and Anakin flew the starship into the sky and pointed it towards Mos Eisley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments? Likes?


	16. Heartbreak

An hour later, Anakin and Voraté tracked down the Lars’ moisture farm and set their starship down fifty meters away. They disembarked and headed for the sandy domed structure. Voraté had recovered from her confrontation with Korag, but she was unusually quiet and stonefaced. Anakin was concerned, but she assured him she was fine.

They walked into the domed structure and down some steps into a circular pit that was open to the blue sky and twin suns. A young man cleaning some carburetors eyed them suspiciously and stepped forward to confront them as they reached the bottom of the steps.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin introduced himself.

“Owen Lars,” The man replied. The distrust in his eyes faded away and understanding dawned. A young lady walked up next to him. “This is my girlfriend, Beru.”

“Hello,” The woman said with a polite nod.

“Hello,” Voraté and Anakin said back.

Owen and Beru cast a glance at Voraté, waiting for an introduction. When none was forthcoming, Owen shrugged and turned to Anakin.

“I guess I’m your stepbrother,” He said with a minimal smile. “I had a feeling you’d show up someday.”

Stepbrother? That was an interesting development, but not his priority right now.

“Is my mother here?” Anakin asked, looking around. “Shmi Skywalker?”

“No, she’s not.”

Anakin turned to face the new voice. An older man rolled up in an antiquated hoverchair. He held out a hand to shake. Anakin slowly took it.

“Cliegg Lars,” The man introduced himself. “Shmi is my wife.”

Anakin had been shocked so many times that day, he’d lost the ability to be surprised by new information. But the dismal look on the man’s face didn’t bring Anakin any comfort. Something had gone terribly wrong.

“We should go inside,” Cliegg muttered. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Anakin and Voraté followed Cliegg to a table just inside the home. As they sat down, Voraté lowered her hood, revealing her golden-brown locks held in place by a muted silver-plated head-piece. Beru walked over to the food prep area and came back with five cups filled with a blue liquid.

“It was just before dawn.” Cliegg started his story. “They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early like she always did to pick the mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her.”

Cliegg sighed in dismay. Anakin’s heart was racing in fear. How long had his mother been in the hands of the Tusken Raiders? He reached out to the Force and felt traces of her pain and fear. His japor snippet burned against his chest.

“Those Tuskens walk like men, but they’re vicious, mindless monsters,” Cliegg growled. “Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I’d be out there with them, but after I lost my leg,” He gestured helplessly to his stump. “I just couldn’t ride anymore until I heal.” His tone turned hopeless. “I don’t want to give up on her… but she’s been gone a month. There’s little hope she’s lasted this long.”

Anakin had heard enough. He got up, intending to begin the search for his mother immediately.

“Where are you going?” Cliegg asked, tracking his movements.

“To find my mother,” Anakin said resolutely.

“Your mother’s dead, son,” Cliegg said with a heavy heart. “Accept it.”

“I can’t. And I know she’s alive.” Anakin replied with conviction.

“You can borrow my swoop,” Owen offer broke the stony silence. “You’ll have better maneuverability in the canyonlands and attract less attention.”

“Thank you,” Anakin muttered.

Anakin and Voraté followed Owen up to the surface. They stood there waiting for Owen to come back with the transport. The twin suns were starting to set, casting an orange glow over the desert.

“You’re going to have to stay here, Voraté,” Anakin took her hands in his own and looked deep into her eyes. “I have to do this alone.”

“I understand,” Voraté murmured, bringing up a hand to caress his cheek. “Don’t worry about me. Just find your mother and bring her back.”

Anakin leaned into the comforting touch of her hand and breathed in the faint scent of wildflowers. His panic and fear lifted a little and he could think more clearly.

“I won’t be long,” He whispered.

Voraté smiled and nudged him towards the swoop Owen had rolled onto the sand. Anakin suppressed his guilt and worry at leaving Voraté alone with people he barely knew, but he sensed they were good people and he knew Voraté could handle herself. He mounted the repulsor-lift and muttered a thanks to Owen before speeding off towards the red cliffs in the distance.

He breathed deeply and released his emotions into the Force. He needed a clear mind to hone in on the Tusken Raider camp. He sped through the red canyon dunes, following the pull of the Force. The suns set further and darkness shrouded his surroundings. He flicked the lift’s yellow lights on and pushed forward; night fell as Anakin sped deeper into the canyonlands. The pull of the Force grew stronger with each mile he traveled. As he traveled along a cliffside, he could feel a cluster of life signatures. He stopped and turned off the swoop’s lights. He dismounted and crept forward to the cliff’s edge. He ignored his japor snippet as it grew warmer against his chest.

Multiple light sources from fires burned faintly in the Tusken Raider’s camp. He walked forward and dropped off the cliff. He fell thirty feet and landed softly on the sandy rock. He silently made his way into the camp, following his mother’s life signature, taking care to avoid the light of the fires. The growls of massiffs fighting masked the sound of his footsteps as he walked up to a tent where the pull of the Force was the strongest. He took out his lightsaber and activated it on a low setting as the noises from the massiffs grew louder; he cut through the side of the tent and kicked it in. He ducked through the opening he made and stepped into the tent.

Immediately, the stench of blood wafted up his nose. Just like in his dream, his mother was tied to a wooden post, covered in bruises and blood.

“Mom,” Anakin said quietly, rushing over to release her.

Unlike in his dream, he was able to untie the restraints. He gathered his mother into his arms and cradled her close. She moaned in pain and her eyelashes fluttered as she regained consciousness.

“Ani?” She whispered as she opened her eyes. “Is it you?”

“I’m here, Mom,” Anakin choked out. Her life force was barely active, fluttering erratically, and it felt slightly off.

“Ani,” Shmi said with relief. “You came.” She smiled happily and weakly raised a hand to cup his face.

Anakin leaned into her hand and kissed it. Oh, how he’d missed his mother. He should have been here to protect her. Grief and despair rose within him. He should have listened to his dreams and come to Tatooine sooner.

“I knew you would come back for me,” Shmi croaked out lovingly. “I’m so proud of you, Ani. I lo…”

“Mom, stay with me,” Anakin whispered, panicking as her life force diminished.

“I love…” Shmi uttered faintly. She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes went blank as she slumped in Anakin’s arms.

“Mom? No!” Anakin despaired. He was too late. Shmi had passed into the Force.

Tears welled in his eyes as he closed his mother’s unseeing orbs. He clutched her close and sobbed as grief and sadness overwhelmed him. He’d been so close, only for his mother to be snatched away. The japor snippet burned his collarbone and he got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Of course there was something wrong. His mother was dead! The Tusken Raiders. This was their fault. They were monsters, rabid beasts. The japor snippet scorched his skin, but he ignored it. Hatred welled within Anakin and he gently set his mother on the ground. Footsteps echoed against the sandy floor, coming towards the tent just like in his vision.

He rose and stepped around his mother as the cloths covering the tent entrance rustled and opened. Two male Tusken Raiders stepped into the tent. They glanced at Anakin for a moment before raising their crude weapons. Anakin didn’t give them a chance to use their staffs or sound an alarm. He activated his lightsaber and destroyed the sand people with two calculated strikes. He looked to the tent entrance, where he could hear other Tusken Raiders talking around their fires. They all deserved to die for what they did. He walked forward, intending to destroy the entire village.

The temperature of the japor snippet increased with each step he took and the power of the Force surrounded him, filling him with energy. When he was a few steps from the tent entrance, the japor snippet became superheated. His knees buckled and darkness overcame his vision as he fell.

His sight cleared after a few moments and Anakin could tell that he was experiencing a vision. His surroundings were morphing between a cozy firelit room he vaguely recognized from a dream and the crude apartment he’d lived in on Tatooine. He was sitting on a chair across from his mother, who looked healed and whole. She gazed at him with love in her eyes and a slight smile on her lips. Sadness gripped him and tears rose as he looked at her.

“I’m so sorry, Mom,” Anakin whispered.

“It’s alright, Ani. I’m fine,” She said softly, bringing up a hand to his cheek. “I’m fine. What are you going to do now?”

“I…” Anakin paused. How could he tell his mother that he wanted to kill the Tusken Raider camp? But from his mother’s knowing smile, she already knew his thoughts.

“Walk away, Ani,” Shmi said, gripping his hand.

“I have to do something!” Anakin defended himself. “They have to pay for what they did. I can’t just stand by and do nothing. I don’t have a choice.”

“You have a choice, Anakin,” Shmi stared at him with stern gray eyes. Her brow crinkled as if she was straining to do something, but it smoothed out after a few moments. “You always have a choice. Our choices define who we are and who we will be.”

“But…” Anakin choked out, ready to argue. The anger and rage drained out of him and he hung his head in shame as he admitted she was right.

“Ani, I know it’s hard, but you can’t let your emotions dictate your actions, no matter what,” Shmi consoled him. “Emotions are wonderful things, but they can hamper your logical reasoning. Do you remember the mantra I taught you?”

Anakin shook his head.

“There is passion, yet peace.” Shmi recited. “There is emotion, yet serenity.”

The words of the last line surfaced in Anakin’s mind and he spoke it with his mother. “There is chaos, yet order.”

“We walk a fine line, Ani. We do what we must to keep the balance, yes?” Shmi tilted her head and smiled at him.

“Yes,” Anakin nodded. “I promise I’ll do better, Mom.”

“I know you will,” Shmi kissed his forehead. “I love you, Anakin. More than I could ever express.”

“I love you too, Mom,” Anakin whispered and leaned in for a hug. He could feel her lips curve into a smile as she put her head on his and wrapped her arms around him.

Anakin’s surroundings blurred and his vision went dark again. When he opened his eyes, he was falling onto his knees in the Tusken Raider tent. His vision had only lasted a few seconds in the real world. He remained still on the rocky earth, reeling from the vision, his lightsaber still humming dangerously in his hand. His cheeks were wet from tears and there was a lump in his throat. Anakin closed his eyes and breathed deeply, pushing back the new tears that threatened to fall. When he reached some semblance of calm, he opened his eyes.

He looked to his bright blue lightsaber and then to the firelight seeping through the tent’s cloth entrance. He wanted to destroy the village, he really did. But what would that accomplish? He didn’t know if his vision was real or not, if his mother had spoken to him from beyond the Force, but he had to heed her words. He’d promised his mother he’d do better, and by the stars, he was going to keep that promise.

He turned off his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt. He stood up and went back to his mother’s body; her skin was already turning an ashen grey. He gently wrapped a piece of worn brown cloth around her, covering her body and face. He lifted her into his arms and choked back his tears as he exited through the back of the tent and made his way out of the Tusken Raider camp. The journey up the cliffs to the swoop was long, his muscles burned, and the japor snippet refused to cool down, but he welcomed the distraction. He gently secured the body to the swoop and mounted the transport. He wiped away the remaining tear tracks on his face and headed back to the Lars homestead. As the hours passed, he couldn’t help but think about the events that led up to this moment and what he could have done differently. The lump in his throat came back as sadness and guilt set in.

By the time he reached the moisture farm, the twin suns were peaking over the horizon. He could see Owen, Beru, Cliegg, and Voraté standing outside the dome as he approached. He parked the swoop next to them and pulled his mother’s body into his arms. He avoided their gazes and they said nothing to him as he entered the dwelling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voraté was at a loss for what to do. After Anakin had returned with his mother’s body, he’d disappeared into the moisture farm’s control room. That had been hours ago and he had yet to emerge. After contacting Padmé on the mobile emitter and letting her know they would be returning a little later than planned, she prepared some food and drink with Beru’s help and carried it on a tray into the control room.

Anakin’s cloak lay in a heap on the floor near the doorway and he was standing near one of the opened panels, using some tools to fiddle with the circuitry.

“I brought you something to eat,” Voraté said gently. “Are you hungry?”

“No… thank you,” Anakin glanced up at her, revealing red-rimmed eyes, before looking back down. He continued as Voraté set the tray aside on a table. “The shifter broke, so I’m fixing it. Life seems so much simpler when you’re fixing things.”

“It is,” Voraté agreed.

“I’m good at fixing things,” Anakin mused. “Always have been.”

Voraté said nothing. She stepped forward and put a hand gently on Anakin’s shoulder. He sucked in a shuddering breath.

“But I couldn’t -,” He sobbed and turned partly towards her. Voraté felt like crying herself when she saw the heartbreak and misery in his eyes. “I couldn’t save her. Why’d she have to die? Why couldn’t I save her? I know I could have if I had come sooner!”

“Sometimes there are things no one can fix,” Voraté said.

“But I could have!” Anakin yelled and threw the tool in his hand at the wall. Sparks flew as it hit one of the mech units. “I’ve been having dreams about her for the past month; always the same dream, her pleading with me to come save her. Why didn’t I listen? I could have saved her if only I’d listened!” He sunk to the floor, clutching his head in his hands, a wild expression on his face.

“You’re not all-powerful, Anakin,” Voraté said softly and knelt down to hug him. “You couldn’t have known it was a vision and not a subconscious fear turned nightmare.”

“Well, maybe I should be all-powerful,” Anakin retorted. “Then I could stop the people I love from dying.” He shifted in her arms and rubbed at his collarbone before leaning into her embrace.

“Anakin, what’s wrong?” Voraté was alarmed at how distraught he was. Something besides losing his mother was bothering him.

“I… I killed two of the sand people who came into the tent,” Anakin tortured blue eyes met hers. “I was so angry, I couldn’t stop myself.”

“They tortured your mother,” Voraté reasoned, but she was stunned that Anakin could have killed anyone in cold blood.

“I wanted to kill every one of them,” Anakin confided with quiet horror. “I truly wanted to slaughter them all like animals.”

“But you didn’t,” Voraté soothed him. “To be angry is natural, Anakin.”

“But I’m a Jedi,” Anakin argued. “I shouldn’t have allowed my anger to fester and burst out uncontrollably to control my actions. I killed people because of it,” Anakin breathed heavily. “I know I’m better than this. I _have_ to be better than this.”

“You already are,” Voraté assured him. He’d reigned in his anger and grief and stopped himself from murdering the entire village. He wasn’t a bad person, just aggrieved from losing his mother in such a horrible way.

Anakin let out a quiet sob and wrapped his arms around her. Voraté hugged him tightly and soothingly smoothed down his hair, letting him know she was there for him. A few tears of her own escaped and rolled down her cheek. Her heart broke for him; he’d lost the one person from his childhood who had loved him unconditionally and given him the strength to go on each day. They sat there on the cold ground in each other’s arms, grieving for Shmi Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Likes and reviews are appreciated. What do you think about the story so far?


	17. Espionage

_Geonosis_

Obi-wan wandered through the corridors of the domed rocky caverns. The inside was lit with an eerie yellow light and structured in a spiral, like a hive. There was a rhythmic thudding noise in the distance and he followed it. He came across a darkened balcony that looked down on the commotion. The size and efficiency of the droid factory before him was astounding. Countless assembly lines were being used to create and assemble thousands of battle droids, ones he recognized as the soldiers used by the Trade Federation. If this was the base for the dissenting Separatists like he thought it was, this didn’t bode well.

He turned away and headed through the gloomy hallways. He went down some steps and into a lit hallway, where he could feel some life forces. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he heard indistinct voices approach from behind; he whirled about, looking for a place to hide. A dark alcove caught his eye and he dove into the small room and calmed his breathing as the voices approached.

“We must persuade the Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty,” A deep voice said clearly.

“What about Senator Amidala? Is she dead yet?” Someone responded in a silky, impatient tone. “I’m not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk!”

Obi-wan’s eyes widened in shock as he recognized the smooth, slithery voice of Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. So he was the one who wanted Padmé assassinated. After all these years, he still held a grudge against her for overthrowing his conquest of Naboo. It sounded like her death was the condition for his promise to secede the Trade Federation from the Republic.

“I am a man of my word, Viceroy.” A tall, white-haired man dressed in all black came into view, followed by an elder Geonosian, the Viceroy, and his lieutenant.

Obi-wan gulped as he watched the speaker walk by. The man matched Lama Su’s description of their contact, Tyranus. He stayed hidden in the dark corridor as the group passed by, who were now discussing the droid army being manufactured in the Geonosian factories. When their voices grew fainter, he crept out of the shadows and followed them. Their voices faded into a dull muted sound and Obi-wan peeked around a corner to see some Geonosian guards close a grand door behind the group. Their energy spears crackled lightly as they stood guard. Damn it; he wouldn’t be able to eavesdrop on the congregation’s conversation.

His ears perked up as he heard a bit of noise coming from the ceiling. He jumped to a small rocky ledge and carefully crept towards the rumbling sound of people talking. The noise became distinct as he found a hole that overlooked a large conference room; Obi-wan recognized several representatives from varying planetary systems among the assembly. The man with the deep voice was addressing them. Obi-wan leaned in as close as he dared, but he still couldn’t see the man’s face.

“As I explained to you earlier,” Tyranus said in a deep, persuading baritone. “I am quite convinced that 10,000 more systems will rally to our cause with your support.”

One of the attendants let out a distressed warble, worried his proposal could be construed as treason against the Republic. But they seemed to be the only one who had any doubts. The other attendants overrode their concerns and voiced their support for Tyranus.

“The Techno Union army is at your disposal,” A robotic/human voice clicked.

“The Banking Clan will sign your treaty,” A thin, pale alien with an elongated head graciously said.

“Good, very good,” Tyranus said. His deep voice reverberated pleasantly around the cavern. “Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed and the Republic will agree to any demands we make.”

Obi-wan swallowed hard and leaned back, having heard enough. The situation with the Separatists was about to reach the boiling point and neither the Jedi nor the Republic were prepared for it. He had to send word to the Jedi Council immediately. Obi-wan quickly made his way back through the spiraled caverns. He exited the structure and ran to his starship. The sun was just starting to rise, casting a soft light on the red rock.

“R4, activate the transmitter,” He directed. “I need to send a message to the Jedi Council.”

R4 whistled softly and activated the transmission system. The holoprojector popped up from the wing of the ship and an error buzz sounded. Obi-wan tilted his head in confusion; it had worked just fine a few hours ago on Kamino. He hopped onto the wing and examined the transmitter closely. He cursed in frustration as he saw the charred wires.

“What’s the damage, R4?” He asked with a sinking feeling.

The astromech droid let out a sequence of beeps and whines and Obi-wan sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. The transmitter was still functional, but a large chunk of transmission signatures had been erased from the memory, including that of the Jedi Council. In addition, no new signatures could be entered.

“Who can I still contact?” Obi-wan asked tiredly.

R4 started listing off a series of numbers for each remaining transmission signature. Obi-wan listened with growing defeat. Each of those signatures was old or unreliable; he couldn’t trust the individual to deliver his message. He was considering if sneaking back into the dome to find a communication station was worth the risk when R4 rattled off a very familiar string of numbers.

“Wait,” Obi-wan said with excitement. “Repeat that last one.”

R4 repeated the numbers and Obi-wan grinned. That was Sabé’s transmission signature! Finally, someone he could trust.

“Open a transmission to that signature,” He commanded.

R4 whistled and the holoprojector came to life and the murky blue pixels resolved into Sabé.

“Obi-wan!” Sabé said happily. Only her face was visible and it was canted at a downwards angle; she must be receiving his transmission on a handheld mobile emitter. “Just a second.” A door whooshed open and closed on her end and his viewpoint changed as he was transferred to the desk projector she normally used. “I’m so glad you called. I have so much to tell you.”

“And I you,” Obi-wan grinned, his heart lightened to see his love again. “But I’m afraid this isn’t a social call. I’m on Geonosis and my transmitter is damaged. You’re the only one I could contact.”

“How can I help?” Sabé asked, her features growing serious.

“I need you to route my message to Anakin,” Obi-wan requested. “He’ll be able to send it to the Jedi Council and they won’t be able to trace it back to you.”

“Where is he and what’s his transmission signature?” Sabé tapped on a device next to the projector.

“He’s on Naboo.” Obi-wan rattled off the numbers.

Sabé entered the sequence and pursed her lips. “I’m not getting anything. Let me widen the range.” She tapped some more. “His signal is coming from Tatooine.”

“What?” Obi-wan hissed in shock and worry. “What is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo!”

“I’m sure he has a good reason, Obi-wan,” Sabé placated him.

“Well, whatever his reason is, it doesn’t matter,” Obi-wan relented. “I don’t have much time.” He glanced warily around at his surroundings; the sun was starting to shed light on his hiding place.

“I’ll set my end of the transmission to mute so it doesn’t carry across. I’m ready to record your message whenever you are.” Sabé nodded to him.

“Thank you, Sabé.” Obi-wan smiled gratefully at her.

“Anytime,” She pressed a button and gave him a thumbs-up.

Obi-wan composed himself and started relaying his message.

“Anakin, my transmitter has been damaged. Retransmit this message to Coruscant.” He paused a moment before continuing. “I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid factories on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Tyranus and Viceroy Nute Gunray are behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to the Separatist’s cause and are forming a…” He looked behind him as some rocks clattered.

A whole unit of droidekas had crept up on him! They raised their blaster arms and rolled towards him.

“Wait,” He called out to them, bringing out his lightsaber. The droidekas kept advancing on him. “Wait.”

He activated the lightsaber as they activated their shields and fired on him. The onslaught of fire forced him to step back; he opened himself up to the Force, allowing it to guide his movements to block the seemingly infinite number of blasts. The lead droideka crumpled when he deflected a lucky shot that managed to pierce its shield. But that was likely a serendipitous event; the rest of the droidekas’ shimmering shields held strong. Movement on his ship’s hull caught his eye and he glanced at the holoprojector; he briefly saw Sabé’s panicked face silently shouting his name before a droideka obliterated the transmitter and the ship. His heart briefly felt a pang of loss for R4, his trusty little astromech droid. He fended off the ever increasing barrage of blasts from the droidekas as he retreated. All of a sudden, they stopped and Obi-wan turned to flee but came to a halt as his way was blocked by more droidekas and a contingent of Geonosians armed with sonic blasters.

“You’re surrounded,” The lead winged insectoid croaked out. “Surrender and toss over your weapon!”

Obi-wan thrust out a hand and pushed with the Force as hard as he could. The armed Geonosians slammed to the ground, but the droidekas barely wobbled. Obi-wan defended himself as the droidekas resumed their bombardment. He jumped twenty feet out of the bowl they’d cornered him in and ran towards the fleet of Separatist starships on the plain. Maybe he could steal one of the smaller ships.

He almost made it to the cliffside when the whoosh of a rocket pack sounded, followed by a sense of infuriating smugness. Obi-wan skidded to a halt as Jango Fett hovered in front of him, effectively blocking his path. The bounty hunter leveled his blasters at him and Obi-wan raised his lightsaber. He defended against the blaster shots and kept his senses alert in case the droidekas found a way up the cliff. Fett stayed in the air, opting to stay out of range. Obi-wan aimed a deflected energy blast toward Fett’s rocket pack and smiled as the bounty hunter fell to the ground. His Kyber crystal cried out a warning as it was forcibly tugged from his hands. He turned to see Tyranus clipping his lightsaber onto his belt.

“Going somewhere, Obi-wan?” Tyranus arched a refined white eyebrow.

Obi-wan was bewildered. How did Tyranus know his name? Jango couldn’t have known that he had survived their dogfight above Geonosis. As he looked at the man, a memory sparked in his mind. Did he know this man? His hesitation cost him; metal scraped against rock as Fett stood up. Obi-wan turned back to face him just as a small metal circlet dug into his neck. His muscles seized as electricity raced through him and he lost consciousness.

Obi-wan groaned as the darkness lifted and his vision cleared. He stumbled, trying to regain his footing as the Geonosian guards on either side of him dragged through the spiraled caverns. His thoughts became less murky as they marched into a room that was empty save for a circular platform in the center. His cloak and utility belt were confiscated and a guard roughly patted him down, checking for any hidden items, before prodding him into the circle. A Geonosian pressed a button and the device activated. He was lifted into the air and found he couldn’t move any part of his body except his head. The Geonosians and droidekas left the room, leaving Obi-wan to contemplate his situation as the disorientation from being electrocuted fully dissipated.

Well, shit. This wasn’t ideal. At least he knew Sabé would send his message to Anakin. The Council and the Republic would know who was behind the assassination attempts and be cognizant of the Separatist’s plot to wage war against the Republic. But how anyone would get here in time to save _him_ , he had no idea.


	18. Choices

_Tatooine_ _– Lars Homestead_

Anakin decided to bury his mother at the Lars homestead where she’d found a home and a family with Cliegg, Owen, and Beru. In the morning, the Lars, Voraté, and Anakin gathered around the headstone engraved with her name. Cliegg rolled forward on his hoverchair after Owen and Beru said a few loving words.

“I know wherever you are, it’s become a better place,” Cliegg grief-stricken voice struck a chord in all of them. “You were the most loving partner a man could ever have.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “Good-bye, my darling wife… and thank you.”

Voraté stepped forward. She’d traded her large blue cloak for a white shawl and her brown locks flowed free down her back. “Shmi, I didn’t know you for long, but I regarded you as an amazing and strong woman. I like to think that my mother would have been just like you. In the short time we knew each other, you inspired me to stand up for what I believe in. I promise I won’t forget you.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

Anakin smiled gratefully at Voraté for her kind words and squeezed her hand. He walked up to the grave and knelt on the coarse sand. He shed no tears; he had none left.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, mom. Please forgive me,” Anakin whispered mournfully, his throat tight with sorrow. “I don’t know if you really did speak to me in that vision in the sand people’s tent, but I promise I’ll do better. I won’t fail again.” Determination gripped Anakin; no one would ever take away anyone or anything he loved ever again.

He stood and walked back to Voraté and the Lars family.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Anakin said mechanically. “My lady and I will be leaving now.”

“You’re welcome back any time, son,” Cliegg nodded, understanding Anakin’s wish to depart.

They shared a firm handshake and he gave a nod to Owen and Beru. Anakin and Voraté strode to their silver starship. Once they were inside, Voraté drew him into a hug.

“It’ll be okay,” She murmured earnestly, rubbing circles on his back.

“Eventually,” Anakin replied with a heavy heart. Something settled inside him as he gazed into her gorgeous, earnest blue eyes. They reminded him of the beautiful lakes on Naboo. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Voraté smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but a mechanical chirp cut her off.

“What’s that?” She asked, releasing Anakin and turning to the console.

There was a blinking red light on Anakin’s handheld mobile emitter. He walked over and pressed a few buttons to access the transmission’s information. “The transmission is a few hours old, from the Chommel Sector; I can’t pinpoint where exactly.”

“Naboo is in the Chommel Sector,” Voraté noted. “Maybe Padmé tried to contact us.” Though why she hadn’t chosen to do so with her own mobile emitter was perplexing.

“One second,” Anakin transferred the transmission to the ship’s computer and pressed a button to initiate the recorded message on the holoprojector.

To their surprise, the blue pixels flickered and merged into Obi-wan’s figure.

“Anakin,” His mentor’s voice crackled. “My transmitter has been damaged. Retransmit this message to Coruscant.” He paused.

Anakin reached for the console and quickly entered the sequence of numbers to route the message to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A green light flashed, signaling the Council was receiving the transmission. He and Voraté sat down as Obi-wan continued speaking.

“I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid factories on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Tyranus and Viceroy Nute Gunray are behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala.”

Here, Anakin and Voraté exchanged knowing glances. They should have known the shifty Neimoidian was somehow involved.

“The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to the Separatist’s cause and are forming a…”

Anakin leaned forward in worry as Obi-wan paused and whirled around.

“Wait… wait!”

Fear gripped Anakin as he watched Obi-wan activate his lightsaber and face an onslaught of blaster shots. His mentor was forced away from the transmitter and the chilling image of a droideka took his place before the message ended abruptly.

Then the hologram flickered and Master Mace Windu and Yoda’s figures coalesced. Voraté subtly changed her posture and lifted her head up slightly. She had no reason to shield her eyes even though she didn’t have her brown contacts in; the holograms were transmitted in shades of blue.

“More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed.” The short, green Jedi grumbled with a frown.

“I agree,” Windu said. He turned to look directly at Anakin. “Anakin, we will take care of this. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are on Tatooine. Protect the senator at all costs.” He glanced at Voraté. “That is your first priority. And we _will_ be talking about your conduct afterwards.”

“Understood, Master,” Anakin nodded. He wasn’t looking forward to that Council meeting.

The holoprojector turned off and the Jedi Masters’ images flickered away.

“They might not get there in time to save him,” Voraté said, relaxing her posture. “They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Even piloting the best starships and taking the most dangerous, fastest routes and every wormhole between Coruscant and Geonosis, it’ll take them several hours to get there.” She turned to her console and pulled up a chart. “Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away. We could fly there in a couple of hours and save him.”

“If he’s still alive,” Anakin argued despondently. Against an army of droidekas, no Jedi wouldn’t last long, even Obi-wan. But surely he would have felt something if Obi-wan passed into the Force.

“Anakin, are you just going to sit here and let him die?” Voraté puffed up in indignation. “He’s your friend, your mentor…”

“He’s like my brother!” Anakin shot back. “Of course I want to go save him. But recklessly charging in isn’t going to help anyone. We have no idea what’s happening on Geonosis.”

How could Voraté think so little of him? He wanted nothing more than to fly to Obi-wan’s aid, but he refused to put Voraté in more danger. He’d just lost his mother and possibly his best friend; he couldn’t bear to lose Voraté too because he flew blind into a hostile environment. “You heard Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here and protect you.”

“No, he gave you strict orders to protect Padmé. And since she’s safe on Naboo, we may as well go to Geonosis and rescue Obi-wan before we head back. In case you forgot, I’m Padmé’s chief security officer. I can protect myself,” Voraté’s bright blue eyes bored into him, causing him to second-guess himself. “We can do this, Anakin. Let’s go save that red-headed mentor of yours.”

Anakin decision to stay put wavered. He had never tried to reach Obi-wan through their bond when they were parsecs apart, but he had to try before he made any decision. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, becoming one with the vast expansion of the Force. The answer to his question floated to him in gentle waves. Anakin eyes flickered open and a smile graced his lips. Obi-wan was still alive.

Voraté beamed at his hopeful expression. “Shall we?” She swiveled in her seat and brought the ship’s engines online. She shot him an impish grin as the ship lifted off the ground.

Anakin smiled and took a seat. He should have known better than to argue with his plucky angel. He strapped himself in as Voraté flew the ship out of Tatooine’s atmosphere.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Geonosis_

Obi-wan was getting more and more irritated as time passed and no one came to confront him. It was maddening being stuck in one place; his nose was starting to itch fiercely and trying to figure out the identity of the white-haired man was leaving him quite befuddled. How had Tyranus known his name? Why was he was so sure he recognized the man from somewhere? His senses perked up as a familiar whine crossed his mind; his Kyber crystal! Its distinctive voice was muttering darkly. The door to his prison slid open and Tyranus strode into the room, his black cape fluttering around his boots. All of a sudden, Obi-wan remembered where he’d seen the man; he would have crumpled in shock if he hadn’t been suspended.

The man in front of him was Count Dooku, a former Jedi Knight and Qui-Gon’s old master. He was one of the Lost Twenty, Jedi who had left the Order over differences with the Jedi Council. Starré Rhydater had been the 19th Jedi and Dooku had become the 20th after the Battle of Naboo, following Qui-Gon’s death. Obi-wan had only met his master’s master a couple times, both of the encounters brief and many years ago; the Count was a solitary man whose views of the Force were radical, much like Qui-Gon’s. Obi-wan should have recognized him earlier, if not from memory, then from the man’s bust in the Jedi Archives.

But what was he doing here? And why was he championing the Separatist’s cause and sowing the seeds of dissent? Obi-wan cast his mind towards Dooku and shivered as he felt the same bitter emotions as the Sith warriors he’d fought ten years ago on Naboo. He felt his own mind trying to shy away and shelter itself from the darkness. The emotions were restrained and under strict control, but they were there, waiting for a chance to break free and wreak havoc. Dooku had fallen to the Dark Side.

“Traitor.” Obi-wan accused the man.

“Oh no, young Obi-wan,” Dooku said convivially. “This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They’ve gone too far. This is madness.”

“I thought you were the leader here, Dooku.” Obi-wan cautiously said.

“This had nothing to do with me, I assure you,” Dooku rumbled. “I will petition the Geonosian courts immediately to have you set free.”

“Well, I hope it doesn’t take too long. I have somewhere to be.” Obi-wan sarcastically said. A tiny, amused smirk came to Dooku’s lips before he wiped it away. Obi-wan continued in a sober tone. “How could you betray the Jedi Order, the Republic?”

“The Republic and the Jedi are not as upstanding and innocent as they seem to be. The Republic is rampant with corruption, particularly the Senate,” Dooku paced in front of Obi-wan. “The Jedi are set in their ways, blind to the changes happening around them. The Lost Twenty resigned from the Order because their views differed from the Council. But you know this; you were there when Starré Rhydater and I left the Order.”

“I won’t argue with you over that,” Obi-wan conceded. “But how could you collude with the Separatists to wage war against the Republic? It goes against everything the Jedi taught us.”

“You see things in black and white, Obi-wan, when you should see them in shades of grey,” Dooku said gravely. “What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of a dark lord of the Sith?” He asked hesitantly, staring at Obi-wan.

“That’s not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it.” Obi-wan immediately countered.

“The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend,” Dooku smiled. “Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious.”

There was that name again. Sidious. Terrikan Mitar claimed that was the name of the Sith Lord who masterminded the blockade and invasion of Naboo.

“The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help and told me everything.” Dooku explained. “You must join me, Obi-wan, and together, we will destroy the Sith!”

A dash of psychotic glee momentarily flashed in Dooku’s eyes and around his psyche before he pushed it back under his control. Obi-wan shivered as he felt the deranged emotion and his Kyber crystal whined in discomfort from its position on Dooku’s belt. It felt the damaging emotions too.

“I will never join you, Dooku,” Obi-wan said with conviction. “Or should I say Tyranus?”

“My pseudonym,” Dooku chuckled in amusement. “How did you know?”

“The Kaminoans told me the name of their new contact and described you. They believe they’re creating an army for the Republic’s defense, but you really intend to use the clone army to aid the Separatists.” Obi-wan stared darkly down at the man. “I won’t join you because you’ve fallen to the Dark Side. Unlike most of the Jedi, I’ve fought against Sith warriors. I know what their Force signatures feel like; the madness and hatred seething within, waiting for a chance to break out and overcome them. I sense that within you.”

“I may not be the perfect Jedi anymore, but I am not a Sith,” Dooku mused. “I am in complete control of my emotions.”

“You’re in control now, but those negative emotions are waiting to spring out and command your actions. It’s not too late to come back to the light.” Obi-wan said earnestly. “Release your hate and we can forge peace between the Separatists and the Republic.”

“Peace is a lie. Something we choose to believe in to ignore how broken the galaxy really is,” Dooku rebuffed his offer. “I’m trying to do the right thing, Obi-wan. I believe the Separatists are in the right. My offer still stands. Join me and help free the galaxy of Darth Sidious’s oppressive rule.”

“No,” Obi-wan spat out. He couldn’t believe Dooku couldn’t feel his spirit becoming dark or see that plunging the galaxy into war was far from being the right thing to do. Or perhaps Dooku didn’t want to acknowledge it. The darkness had already warped his vision as Terrikan’s had been. The only question left unanswered was with whom Dooku’s true allegiance lied.

“Then it may be difficult to secure your release,” Dooku said sadly. He turned and walked out the door.

Obi-wan’s Kyber crystal started shrieking in rage and shouting obscenities at Dooku. Obi-wan and Dooku twitched in discomfort as the loud peals echoed across their minds. It’ll be alright, Obi-wan thought at the crystal. It calmed and sent a sad, hopeless hum to him as it was carried away. Obi-wan sighed; even his Kyber crystal was losing hope. To be honest, he was starting to get despondent too. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d recorded the transmission, but the odds of the Jedi Council arriving on Geonosis in time to save him were low. A close-by, familiar signature brushed across his mind. Anakin! What was he doing on Geonosis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Comments on the story? Likes? ;)


	19. Rescue Attempt

_Geonosis_

The journey from Tatooine to Geonosis only took a couple of hours. The planet environment was very similar to Tatooine, but instead of yellow sand as far as the eye could see, there was red rock and orange sand, and the planet only revolved about one sun. They steered clear of the Federation starships dotting the land and kept close to the cliffs as they approached the red, spiraled edifice carved into the mountain.

“Let’s set down there,” Voraté pointed to columns of white steam rising from the ground. “It looks like an exhaust vent. We can hide the ship there.”

“That will do,” Anakin nodded and guided the ship into the dense fog.

“Whatever happens, we need to maintain a quiet presence,” Voraté said as they touched down. She finished pinning her locks up in a secure, elaborate loop bun, the way Padmé seemed to like styling her hair. “I’d rather not instigate a war, especially as I’m posing as Padmé. If we’re caught, follow my lead. I might be able to use some political clout to find a diplomatic solution.” She opened her bag and popped in a new set of brown contacts. She holstered her blasters and tucked the miniaturized hybrid quarterstaff into a secret compartment on her wrist.

“Alright,” Anakin said mildly. “But if diplomacy falls flat and your life is in danger, I’ll do whatever I must to protect you.”

Voraté gave him a smile and led the way out. She carefully picked her way through the dense steam towards the barely visible door with Anakin close by her side. At the door, Anakin examined it closely and pressed a bar; the door hissed and lifted. Voraté ducked her head and entered. The door closed behind them and her vision adjusted to the darkness; she could see a long hallway with a faint light at the end. Their footsteps echoed slightly against the red rock and there was barely perceptible rustling noise in the air. As they drew closer to the light, the rustling grew louder and the sound of metal clanging against metal filtered through the hallway. Voraté slowed as her senses tingled; they were being watched. Anakin stopped with a serious expression overtaking his face as he reached for his lightsaber.

They turned around and saw large insectoids crawling from nooks in the walls. The creatures issued garbled war cries and rushed at them, wielding pointed, crackling sticks.

“Go!” Anakin yelled as he ignited his lightsaber.

“I can help!” Voraté insisted as she reached for her blasters.

“No, just go!” Anakin engaged the hostile creatures, easily fending off their attacks.

Voraté huffed but heeded his words and ran towards the light and clanging metallic noises. So much for staying inconspicuous. She came to a stop as the path ended abruptly. She gasped as she saw the origin of the metallic noises; it was an enormous droid factory. There were numerous assembly lines and moving platforms; sparks flew everywhere as hundreds of droid parts were manufactured. The whooshing lightsaber noises ended abruptly and Anakin ran up behind her. He let out a tiny gasp at the sight before him. They shared a glance, confirming that they were seeing the same thing. When Obi-wan had talked of the droid factory, they hadn’t expected it to be of such a large magnitude. The door to the hallway unexpectedly slammed closed and the walkway they were standing on retracted. Unprepared, Voraté lost her balance and fell.

“Voraté!” Anakin reached out for her a second too late.

Voraté landed hard on the moving platform beneath her, narrowly missing superheated squares of unmolded metal. Her legs protested at the harsh landing. She looked behind her. Anakin had managed to hang on to the door as the walkway retracted, but after a second, he followed her down onto the platform. He headed over to join her, but more winged creatures immediately descended from the ceiling and engaged him. Blue light whirled around him as he used his lightsaber to defend himself.

Voraté reeled around as she heard the flapping of wings behind her. The snarling insectoids, Geonosians, Voraté assumed, charged her with extended talons and bared teeth. She unhooked her blasters and fired at them. They dodged the blasts and landed on the platform, leveling their own weapons at her. Shit! They were using sonic blasters. Those weapons were dangerous and had a wider spread than standard blasters.

But those were the least of her problems. She was steadily moving towards an active part of the assembly line and the large metal tools spanning the entire width of the platform rhythmically crashed against molds filled with molten metal. If she didn’t time her movements correctly, the machines would crush her. She quickly downed two Geonosians and shot forward as another group of insectoids descended on her. She sped past the first machine and several pained cries were cut off as the Geonosians were crushed by the unyielding metal. Voraté holstered her weapons and eyed the next obstacle and ducked under the machine limb as it ascended. She evaded two more similar machines in quick succession and hurtled over a metal arm that was welding some molded pieces together. Voraté dove through an opening between the machinery, barely avoiding decapitation, and dropped a few feet onto a different moving platform.

This platform was devoid of activity for the moment, but it was quickly transporting her towards a new set of obstacles. She brushed off the sparks that had settled on her shawl and was analyzing the new hazard when a guttural cry sounded. Voraté turned as a Geonosian wielding a spear landed beside her. She drew her blasters and shot at the creature, but it agilely dodged her blasts and body-slammed her, momentarily stunning her. She managed to retain her footing but lost her grip on her weapons; the blasters skittered across the floor and disappeared off the platform. The creature lunged at her with the pointed spear, but Voraté was prepared. Taking care to avoid touching the crackling tip, she tugged the weapon out of its grasp, but her movements brought the creature face to face with her. She wouldn’t be able to use the weapon at close range, so she dropped it and wrestled with the Geonosian. The creature was stronger than it looked and their fight brought them to the edge of the platform. Voraté landed a solid kick at the insectoid’s leg, resulting in a sickening crunch. She punched the creature’s head to finish it off, but only managed to daze the insectoid. It shoved her away and shook its head.

Voraté gasped as she teetered on the edge of the platform. As she regained her balance, the moving platform approached the next section of the manufacturing line. This segment was filled with mechanical arms moving parts into place and large, sharp blades that chopped down to cut the parts. Twenty feet down the line, she saw Anakin with his arm trapped in a droid component; he was rolling around to avoid the chopping blades and doing his best to tug his arm free. When he was clear of one set of the blades, he must have seen her because his head popped up and his blue eyes widened. “Voraté, watch out!” He shouted.

She turned to see the Geonosian had recovered. It flew at her with its talons aimed at her stomach, pushing her towards the edge of the platform again. It scored deep scratches into her armor but didn’t penetrate it.  Voraté ducked the next swipe of the talons and used the creature’s momentum to throw it down the platform. The Geonosian was unable to move out of the way of the large blades and it shrieked as it was sliced to pieces. The force at which the blades came down made the platform shudder and vibrate and Voraté yelped as she lost her balance and fell.

She landed a few seconds later on a rocky surface in a pit made of soil and rock; it was attached to a handling structure and whisked her off to another assembly line. At least she didn’t have to deal with Geonosians here. She examined the vertical walls and grabbed onto the protruding rocks. Hopefully, these would hold so she could climb out. But as she put her weight on it, the rocks came loose. Crap. How was she going to get out of this? Her knives! Voraté reached down to her belt and took out a pair of sturdy knives. The walls should be soft, yet hard enough so she could use her knives to climb out. A loud whooshing noise sounded nearby and Voraté paused to listen. An airwave of scalding heat washed over the pit and panic surfaced in her. She didn’t know what that was, but it didn’t sound or feel good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin twisted and turned to avoid the sharp blades as they crashed down around him. He’d been doing well against the Geonosians and their machines, but he’d been taken by surprise by some flying parts and had been knocked to the ground. A machine had slammed a part down over his arm and the hand that held his lightsaber. Luckily, it had landed in just the right position and hadn’t crushed and mangled his limb. Unfortunately, it was very tightfitting, and he couldn’t free his arm. His cloak wasn’t too lucky either; it was getting torn and sliced to shreds. The section of the droid factory appeared to be where the droid components were trimmed with overlarge knives. A little overkill, if you asked him.

He rolled forward and back again, the blades missing him by inches. The vise grip on his arm finally loosened and he tugged his arm free. He evaded the last set of chopping blades and rolled to his feet. Anakin pressed the button on his lightsaber to activate it, but nothing happened. The little that remained of his lightsaber fizzled; it had been cut in half by the blades.

“Oh, not again!” Anakin groaned. “Obi-wan is going to kill me.” This was the eleventh time his lightsaber had gotten lost or destroyed.

Anakin barely got it together to dodge the Geonosian swiping its claws at him. It flew past him, shredding more of his cloak. He shrugged off the ruined garment and summoned a set of droid parts hanging overhead and sent it to intercept the incoming Geonosian. It grunted and dropped out of sight.

A sharp, pained female cry sounded below him. Voraté! Anakin rushed to the edge of the platform with his heart in his throat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voraté quickly stabbed her knives into the walls and started climbing. The blades did their jobs well and her boots provided good traction on the walls, although clumps of dirt came loose with each inch she gained. She reached the top and looked around. A large apparatus was hanging over the pit next to hers. It opened and a white-hot liquid gushed out and filled the pit. Kriff! Her pit was next! The assembly line moved her under the apparatus. Voraté frantically looked around as a yellow light illuminated the pit. The closest empty pit in the assembly line was too far away to jump to and the nearest safe ground was thirty feet below her. This was going to hurt. She hurled herself out of the way as molten metal sloshed down.

She bent her legs as she landed on the ground to mitigate the impact. She dropped the knives and raised her hands to protect her head as she fell onto her side. A hot, burning sensation scorched her legs and Voraté screamed from the pain of it. She looked down to see the hem of her shawl was coated in the liquid metal. Voraté scrambled to get the shawl off and tossed it away. The agonizing pain faded to a dull ache and Voraté sighed in relief. She’d managed to get it off in time, but parts of her leggings had been seared away and there were several red burns on her calves.

“Voraté!” Anakin landed lightly on the stationary platform and knelt next to her.

“I’m fine,” She waved him off. “We need to get out of here before more Geonosians show up.” She gestured towards a darkened archway carved into the rocky face of a wall. That looked like an exit.

“Too late,” Anakin said grimly as he looked up.

The rustling of many wings signaled the arrival of a battalion of Geonosians. Voraté snatched her knives up from the ground and rose.

“Where’s your lightsaber?” She asked as Anakin stretched out his hand, ready to use the Force as a weapon.

“It got destroyed by the blades.” A blush tinged his cheeks as he showed her the sparking stump of his lightsaber.

“Here,” Voraté unclipped her normal staff from her belt, activated it to its six-foot length, and handed it to him. “Better than nothing.”

Anakin took the quarterstaff and swung it at the incoming insectoids, taking each out with one strike. He thrust out a hand and sent several creatures flying into a wall. Voraté stepped out of the way of a snarling Geonosian’s talons and stabbed it in the eye. It screeched and fell to the ground. Another creature advanced on her and she twirled around it and sliced open its throat. Geonosian after Geonosian flew at them; together, she and Anakin took them down as they tried to make their way to the exit. The ground around them became littered with insectoid bodies.

Then the flurry thinned and Geonosians with sonic blasters landed a safe distance away and droidekas rolled up. A man in a silvery blue metal suit with a rocket pack touched down on the platform and pointed a set of blasters at them.

Shit, a quarterstaff and a pair of knives were no match for blasters. They were close-range weapons, not long-range.

“Drop your weapons,” The man commanded in a chilling voice.

Voraté and Anakin exchanged a look. There was no way they would win this battle. They let their weapons drop from their hands.

“Follow me.”

The man walked away and the Geonosians and droidekas nudged them into movement after him towards the exit. The armored man led them out of the droid factory and into a rocky tunnel. All was silent except for their footsteps and the clicks and grumbles of the Geonosians as they communicated to each other in their native tongue. After minutes of walking through tunnels and up and down stairs, they entered a large room. Bright yellow sunlight beamed down through the high ceiling onto the round table. A few people sat at the table meant to seat dozens: an older Geonosian, a tall, white-haired human, and two familiar Neimoidians. Off to the sides, several Geonosian and droidekas stood guard.

Their armored escort stepped forward and took off his helmet, revealing a middle-age hard-faced man. He bowed to the white-haired human. “The intruders, my lord.”

“Thank you, Jango,” The man said courteously.

He came to stand in front of Voraté and Anakin and examined them. Voraté recognized the man from the security research she did. Count Dooku was one of the people deemed a security risk to Padmé’s well-being.

“Senator Amidala, I’ve heard so much about you,” Dooku rumbled pleasantly. He gave her a bow.

“Count Dooku,” Voraté said curtly. She angled her head haughtily, affecting Padmé’s mannerisms.

“I’m delighted to meet you at last.” Dooku smiled.

“I wish I could say the same,” Voraté replied with a hint of icy detachment. She looked straight into his cold, brown eyes. “You are holding a Jedi Knight captive, Obi-wan Kenobi. I formally request you turn him over to me, now.”

Dooku raised an eyebrow at her request. “He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed within the hour. There’s nothing you can do and I’m afraid breaking into this facility has done nothing to help your cause.”

“Obi-wan Kenobi is an officer of the Republic,” Voraté argued diplomatically, tactfully ignoring the charge of breaking-and-entering. “You have no authority to convict him of anything.”

“We do not recognize the Republic here, Senator,” Dooku informed her. He tilted his head thoughtfully. “But if the Naboo were to join the Separatists, I could easily hear your plea for clemency.”

“What!” A startled cry came from a Neimoidian at the table. “You promised me her head, Dooku!” Nute Gunray stood, visibly shaking with anger. “The Trade Federation will not remain an ally if you cross me on this!”

Voraté and Dooku ignored the enraged Neimoidian. She huffed in disbelief at Dooku’s offer; she could see through his empty promises. If the Naboo joined the Separatists, they would give up far more than they would gain. “Unlike you, I still believe in the ideals the Republic was founded on. I will not forsake all I have worked for and betray the Republic.”

“But are you willing to forsake your Jedi friends?” Dooku asked silkily. “Without your cooperation, I can do nothing to stop their execution.”

“You wouldn’t have done anything to spare their lives, regardless of my cooperation,” Voraté was pissed Dooku was even trying to have this farce of a negotiation. He never meant to spare Obi-wan and Anakin, and he never planned to spare her life either. That much was clear from the assassination attempts and Gunray’s comments. “The promise of a traitor is worthless.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Senator,” Dooku said with phony sadness. “In that case, there is nothing I can do for you or the Jedi. You will join them in the execution arena.”

Voraté gritted her teeth at that but held her tongue.

“There are several individuals who have a strong interest in your demise and their continued support in the Separatist’s cause is contingent upon it.” Dooku smiled at her. “I assure you, it has nothing to do with politics; it’s purely personal.”

“You are committing an act of war, Dooku,” Voraté warned. “There will be no turning back. I hope you are prepared for the consequences.”

The elderly Geonosian stood up and laughed at her words. “We build weapons, Senator. That is our business. Of course we’re prepared!”

“Get on with it,” Nute Gunray urged. “I want to see her suffer.”

“Patience, Viceroy,” Dooku advised the Neimoidian. “She will die.”

He turned back to Voraté. “Armor and weapons are not allowed in the arena, Senator. Please relinquish your items and your life signature scrambler.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Voraté retorted. “I am a Senator of the Republic on a diplomatic mission.”

“Please don’t make this more difficult than it has to be,” Dooku said tiredly. “Comply or I’ll have Jango remove the items for you.” He gestured and the hard-faced man stepped forward.

Anakin moved to stand at her back protectively and leveled a menacing look at Jango.

“Senator…” Dooku said expectantly, ignoring the barely contained Jedi at her back.

Voraté let her displeasure flare in her eyes before she unbuckled her chest armor. She let the hardened material fall to the ground and reached into her belt to remove a second set of knives. Jango snatched the weapons from her before she could consider stabbing the traitorous Count.

“And the scrambler, if you please,” Dooku reminded her.

Voraté inwardly snarled at this. She’d never gone into a hostile situation without it and she was loath to remove it on Naboo, let alone in the presence of a Force-sensitive being who wished her ill. Along with hiding her life signature, the scrambler had a unique configuration that deflected mind tricks; while her will was strong, her mental skills weren’t perfect. She’d created the scrambler to make certain no one would ever get the chance to control her ever again. But she apparently didn’t have a choice in the matter. She grudgingly knelt down and unzipped her right boot, grimacing as the burns on her calves ached; she unfastened the scrambler from her ankle and let it drop to the floor. She quickly zipped the boot and stood up, tamping down her emotions and erecting mental shields so Dooku would learn nothing from her.

Dooku gazed at her curiously. “You have remarkable control over your thoughts and feelings, Senator. No fear, only determination and zeal. You have my respect.” He smiled. “Jango, please check them both with a scanner. Just to be thorough, you understand.” He nodded at Voraté.

Jango walked up to them with a blinking device and ran it over Voraté and Anakin. It didn’t beep and he nodded at Dooku.

“Take them to the arena!” The Geonosian leader croaked.

Winged guards stepped forward and grabbed Voraté and Anakin securely.

“Goodbye, Senator Amidala,” Dooku said cordially as if he weren’t sending them to their deaths.

“You’re making a terrible mistake,” Voraté spat at him. “Remember this moment when you are brought before the Senate to answer for your crimes.”

“We’ll see,” Dooku smirked as if the gravity of her words meant nothing to him.

The Geonosians cuffed Voraté and Anakin and marched them away with blasters trained on them. They were led outside the stalagmite structure and into a speeder. The hot air whipped through their hair as they traveled to a different open-domed structure that hundreds of Geonosians were flying into. The two were escorted into a gloomy tunnel that opened up into a small antechamber. Daylight poured through the exit. Voraté could see a flat, sand-covered arena and stands full of cheering Geonosians. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of fear as she and Anakin were pushed into a chariot and tied to it.

“Don’t be afraid,” Anakin said softly.

Voraté looked up at him. “I’m not afraid to die. I’ve been prepared for this eventuality my whole life,” She confided. “I’m afraid of losing you. I’ve lost so many people I’ve loved in my life: my mother, my father, Camoryn, Eirtaé.”

“What are you saying?” Anakin tilted his head. A glint of hope shimmered in his eyes.

It was now or never. She had to tell him. “I’m saying I love you, Anakin,” Voraté smiled up at him, letting the love she felt for him thrum through her and shine in her eyes.

“You love me?” Anakin asked, stunned. “I thought we had decided not to fall in love.”

“I fell in love with you ten years ago, Anakin.” Voraté leaned closer to him. “I fell in love with the intelligent inventor who built his own podracer and raced it in the galaxy’s most deadliest podrace to help a group of people he’d only just met. I fell in love with the fearless pilot who flew a tiny spaceship into a Federation control ship and blew it up, perhaps singlehandedly liberating Naboo.”

“That last one was an accident,“ Anakin chuckled fondly. “I’m pretty sure I got lucky. You and Artoo deserve the credit for that one.”

“If you insist,” Voraté giggled softly. “My love for you only grew over the time we’ve been apart and it morphed into something new and even more wonderful the moment we met again. I can’t control it and I don’t care. I love you with all my heart, Anakin. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you too, Voraté.” Anakin leaned in, filling her vision. “You enchanted me the moment you stepped into that shop. I thought you were an angel and I was right; you’re the embodiment of perfection. You are kind and selfless and use your gifts to help others. You’re one of the bravest, strongest people I have ever known. If soulmates exist, then you are mine. I’ve always loved you and I always will.”

Voraté was speechless; her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips fully against his. Anakin caressed his tongue as hers and moved closer to deepen the kiss. They blocked everything out as they shared the passionate kiss that was overshadowed by a hint of desperation. This may be all they would ever have. The cart moved forward but the two ignored it, preserving the moment as long as they could. Blinding sunlight washed over them and yelling Geonosians created a cacophony of sound. Voraté and Anakin broke apart and gazed into each other’s eyes. Voraté’s heart was warmed by the depth of emotion in Anakin’s blue eyes. He really did love her.

“I will get us out of this,” His voice was soft, but his tone was one of steel. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I refuse to let that time be spent fighting for our lives in some remote arena.”

“I’d like that,” Voraté grinned at him. “Let’s plan on not dying today.”

“Deal,” Anakin grinned.

The cart jerked to a halt and the Geonosian guards came over to unhook them and tug them apart. Voraté hopped onto the sand-covered ground and was prodded towards a tall column with a chain dangling from it. As she walked, Voraté sneakily grabbed a lock-pick from her utility belt and snuck it into her mouth. Dooku and Jango hadn’t seen fit to remove it from her possession like the rest of her weapons.

She hadn’t succumbed to the rest of the life-threatening challenges in her life: slavery, Korag, Malarg, the Trade Federation invasion, assassination attempts. Stars knew she wasn’t going to take this execution lying down. Being a Nubian had its benefits. No one ever expected the invariably peaceful people to amount to a challenge; even after the Battle of Naboo, the galaxy still underestimated them. Well, they were about to find out Voraté Rivan is not an easy woman to defeat. Far more dangerous beings had tried and failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyone excited for the arena fight? :D


	20. Aggressive Negotiations

Voraté was guided to the column in the middle of the arena and the Geonosian guard attached her cuffs to the thick chain. She looked to her left and saw Anakin being restrained while a ruffled Obi-wan looked on. The Master Jedi looked different without his ginger hair drawn back, more wild. She smiled in amusement as she overheard his snarky words to Anakin.

“I was beginning to wonder if you got my message.” Obi-wan said mildly. His slightly acerbic tone was undermined by his smile. He was definitely happy that they’d come, even though their rescue attempt had failed.

“I retransmitted it to the Council just like you instructed,” Anakin assured him. “Then we decided to come rescue you.”

“Good job,” Obi-wan said as he looked up at his restrained hands, amused sarcasm lacing each word.

The hot sun beat down into the arena, making them shift uncomfortably. After a while, the crowd erupted into cheers as a few figures stepped onto a high balcony above the arena. Voraté could see Dooku’s bright, white hair and the lumpy headgears of Nute Gunray and his lieutenant. The Geonosian leader also stepped onto the balcony and rattled off a speech in his native tongue that reverberated throughout the arena. Voraté ignored the cheering masses and lifted herself up and grabbed the lock pick from her mouth. Once she was free, she would be able to use the hybrid quarterstaff hidden on her wrist to defend herself; for some reason, Jango’s scanner hadn’t picked it up. When she got out of here, she was going to run more tests to discover the cause of this serendipitous anomaly. She made quick work of one restraint as the Geonosians erupted into deafening cheers once again.

A creaking noise at the far end of the arena caught her attention before she could start picking the second cuff. Three creatures burst out of the gates, one for her, Anakin, and Obi-wan. Voraté only had eyes for the snarling creature intended to be her executioner. It was growling ferociously and it raised the spines on its neck when a Geonosian riding an orray lumbered up and zapped it with a pointed spear. The creature tackled the winged creature from its steed and bit off its head. Well, shit. Was that a nexu? Dangerous, belligerent felines. Like hell she was staying down here. As Jedi, Obi-wan and Anakin could take care of themselves, but she didn’t have any Force abilities. If she remained where she was, she wouldn’t survive long. Voraté tucked the lock-pick back into her belt with her free hand and turned to face the column. There were plenty of handholds along the length of the column she could use. She grasped a protruding edge and hefted herself up, cursing inwardly as the burns on her calves twinged. As she climbed, she heard Obi-wan speaking to Anakin again.

“Clear your mind. Concentrate.” He instructed.

“What about Voraté?” Anakin queried with worry.

“She seems to be on top of things,” Obi-wan said wryly after a brief pause.

Voraté rolled her eyes as she reached the top of the column and knelt on the flat top. Damn it, Obi-wan. Now isn’t the time to be cracking jokes. Though he was right; she had successfully taken herself out of range of the nexu. She took out the lock-pick and resumed picking her other cuff, keeping one eye on the nexu as it got closer.

In their normal state, nexus are incredibly dangerous. Their sharp teeth and claws could shred through tissue like butter and their strong skeletal structures and thick, impenetrable hides made them very hard to kill. This particular nexu looked like it had been on Geonosis for a long time; it had scars from previous executions and was far more aggressive than typical nexus, judging by its overly belligerent behavior towards the Geonosians guards. It snarled viciously as it lumbered closer to Voraté’s post, egged on by cautious guards.

Voraté tried to speed up her lock-picking. This cuff was harder to pick for some reason; she took in a deep breath to steady herself. The nexu growled and sniffed as it caught her scent. Its four red eyes seemed to glow as it spotted her on the column. It yowled in triumph and ran to the base of the column. It dug its claws into the post and dragged itself up. Shit! She’d forgotten nexus could climb. Her hands trembled a little as she gathered the chain up and prepared to use it as a weapon; she needed both hands to wield her quarterstaff and having one handcuffed to a chain would seriously hamper her technique.

The nexu’s growls deepened as it drew nearer. Voraté raised the chain and struck at the creature as it came within a few feet of her. She aimed for the eyes, the most sensitive part of its face. The nexu snarled, opening its maw and baring its multitudinous yellow teeth; its foul breath washed over her and Voraté choked back the vomit rising in her throat. It yelped with each blow she landed and scrambled for purchase against the column. Finally, it gave a frustrated yowl and took a swipe at her. Voraté screamed in pain as the nexu’s claws dug into her back, but she fought through it and whipped the chain down onto the creature. It lost its grip and fell to the ground. The nexu’s red eyes glinted as it snarled quietly and prowled around the base of the column.

Voraté breathed deeply through her teeth, fighting her reaction to the blinding pain. As it lessened, she grabbed another lock-pick from her belt and resumed picking the cuff. After a tense minute, it broke open and Voraté breathed in relief. Now, to kill the nexu. It would be virtually impossible, but she’d worked with those odds before. She opened the secret compartment on her wrist and took out her miniature quarterstaff. With a twist of the circlet and a push of the button, the weapon expanded into a six-foot quarterstaff. The silver weapon gleamed in the sunlight, especially the sharp pointed ends. An uproar ensued as the crowd saw she had a weapon, but she ignored them and locked the staff into place as the nexu made another bid to climb the column.

This time when it got within range, Voraté was ready. She stabbed down at it, but the weapon only glanced off the beast’s thick, scarred hide, only leaving a small scratch. She lunged again and thrust the pointed end of the staff into its face. The nexu yelped in pain as she managed to strike one of its eyes; it shook the staff free and took a swipe at her. She deflected the attempt and bashed the side of its head. It roared in pain and fury and fell back to the ground. Voraté considered her options. She didn’t have the physical strength to penetrate the nexu’s hide at close range and she likely wouldn’t get another chance to stab it in the eye. But perhaps with enough force, the songsteel-phrik staff could penetrate the nexu’s tough hide and skeleton.

She grabbed the chain in one hand and sat down as the nexu slowly climbed the column again. She gently pushed off and swung down; she lifted her legs up and strongly kicked the nexu in the side. It gave a surprised bark and flopped to the ground; it shook its head as it stumbled back onto its feet. Voraté let go of the chain at the apex of the swing and dropped down onto the nexu’s neck. She shoved the point of the staff as hard as she could into its skull. It drove through the creature’s temple, the point thudding against the sandy ground; blood sprayed the sand, some getting on her boots. The spines behind the nexu’s neck raised in defense and pricked her injured back. Voraté shouted in agony but used her legs to stay in place as the nexu yowled and whipped its head back and forth in confusion. It suddenly jerked hard to the right and caused her to tumble to the ground.

The nexu warbled and wobbled about, thrown off balance by the staff penetrating its skull, but didn’t die. It turned toward her and pounced with surprising accuracy. Voraté shrieked and leaped aside; she cursed as she misjudged her movements and an end of the staff slammed into her stomach and sent her to the ground. She rolled to her feet and faced the creature. Why wouldn’t the blasted thing die? It had a kriffing quarterstaff lodged in its skull! She dodged the nexu’s second attempt to catch her. It rushed past her and came to a shaky halt as the unevenly balanced staff put it off-kilter. Voraté ran forward and jumped back onto its neck, forcing the nexu’s front legs to collapse. As it regained its footing, she grabbed the staff protruding out of the creature’s left temple with her right hand and reached under the creature’s neck to grab the staff on the other side with her left hand. With a quick wrench, Voraté twisted the nexu’s neck clockwise; bones cracked and the nexu shrieked as she snapped its neck. The creature went limp, its spines deflated, and its remaining three eyes went dark.

Voraté sighed in relief and stepped to the side of the creature. She braced a foot on its head and tugged the blood-soaked staff free of the creature with considerable effort, before turning to face the arena. How were Anakin and Obi-wan faring? They’re Jedi, so they must be doing better than her.

Worry and fear gripped Voraté as she beheld Anakin being dragged across the sandy arena by his creature, a reek. Her attention was momentarily diverted as a Geonosian guard charged up to her with a spear; she deflected the weapon and bashed the guard in the head. She turned her attention back to Anakin, ready to run and help him with the reek, but there was no need. The large creature had slowed down and stopped; it shook its head and pawed at the ground, agitated by the loud noises. Anakin slowly walked up to it from the side and then effortlessly leaped six feet into the air and landed on the reek’s back. It roared and bucked as Anakin swung his chains around the creature and into its mouth, using the chains as a bit to control it. He jerked the makeshift reins and guided the reek towards some charging Geonosian sentinels. He seemed to be doing okay, Voraté reasoned.

She turned to Obi-wan and his adversary and gasped as she got her first good look at his creature. It was ten feet tall, had six sharp pincer claws for legs, a mouthful of razor-like teeth, and a vicious temper. If she remembered her studies correctly, this was an acklay, a crustacean native to Vendaxa. Obi-wan leaped agilely around his column, keeping it between him and the stabbing legs. He was free of the chain, but his hands were still cuffed together and made battling the creature a difficult challenge. Voraté ran to help him, but when she was halfway there, the acklay gave a rancorous roar and rushed at the pillar Obi-wan was hiding behind. The pillar creaked and wobbled before it crashed down, narrowly missing Obi-wan. Its path now free of obstacles, the acklay lunged at Obi-wan, snapping its powerful jaws and stabbing its sharp legs at his figure. Voraté quickly closed the distance between them; as she ran up to Obi-wan, she heard him shout out something.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan cursed as his plan to use the column as a guard between him and the acklay was foiled by the frustrated creature. It had finally gotten tired of the cat and mouse game and knocked over the column. Obi-wan leaped aside as one claw thudded into the sand beside him and twisted to avoid another leg. Up on the high balcony, his Kyber crystal screeched at him once again to move faster and beat the creature quickly so he could come up and rescue it.

“I’m a little busy here!” Obi-wan yelled out in frustration as he dodged the snapping teeth. “Why don’t you come rescue me?” He shouted up at the Kyber crystal.

It grumbled and complained before going silent. Obi-wan heard a faint cry of surprise and the peal of a war-cry thundering through the Force. He looked up and gasped in surprise as he saw the silver glint of his lightsaber hurtling down from the balcony, making its way towards him. It hadn’t been his imagination on Kamino; his Kyber crystal had really sent itself flying through the air to knock Fett to the ground and now it was doing it again. How was that possible?

Dooku’s hand was outstretched, trying to summon the lightsaber back, but it didn’t heed his commands. The lightsaber continued its trajectory and thudded into Obi-wan’s restrained hands. It ignited on its own and the Kyber crystal let out a vicious battle cry.

Wait! He thought at it. My hands are still cuffed!

His wrists were at an awkward angle and he couldn’t get a good grip on the lightsaber’s hilt. But there was no time to adjust. The acklay roared and charged him, stabbing the ground and sending up puffs of sand. Obi-wan jumped aside and haphazardly swung the lightsaber at one of the legs as the creature sped past. He managed to put a gash in the appendage and the creature screeched in pain and stumbled as it lost function in the leg.

“Obi-wan!”

Obi-wan turned around as Voraté ran up beside him, only her hair slightly disheveled. If Anakin hadn’t called her by name earlier, he never would have guessed the woman in front of him was Voraté Rivan. With her hair in an elaborate bun and her eyes turned from bright blue to warm brown, she was Padmé’s twin.

“Are you alright?” Voraté’s eyes were lit up with concern; she was holding a bright silver staff dotted with the blood. Stars, how had she managed to smuggle a quarterstaff into the arena?  

Obi-wan looked behind her to the column she’d been shackled to. He blinked at the sight of the broken heap of fur at the base of the column, the remains of her would-be executioner. Obi-wan’s already-high estimation of her rose more. Nubian women always had a trick up their sleeves.

“I’m fine. Cut me free,” Obi-wan quickly handed Voraté the lightsaber as the acklay turned around.

Voraté gingerly took the lightsaber and carefully used the high energy beam to melt the ring linking the Force-repressing cuffs together. He shucked off the metal rings and repossessed his lightsaber. Energy flooded through him and his connection with the Force was restored as they turned to face the acklay.

“How do you want to do this?” Voraté calmly questioned.

Obi-wan admired her control. Not anyone could face a monster from the stuff of nightmares and remain cool and collected to form a battle plan.

“Come at it from the side and try to find a chink in its armor,” Obi-wan directed. “I’ll be bait and tackle the creature from the front.”

“Alright,” Voraté breathed deeply. “Let’s do this.”

She ran off to the side. The acklay ignored her in favor of Obi-wan and his bright blue blade. He sliced off a leg as it stabbed the ground next to him. The creature roared in agony and snapped at him. Obi-wan dodged the sharp teeth and swung his lightsaber at the acklay’s head. It reared back, but not before he managed to put a cut down the side of its face and gouge its exoskeleton. Obi-wan cut off the other front leg while it was distracted, sending the creature headfirst into the ground. It recovered quickly and snapped at him, missing by mere inches as it rose to its remaining four feet. The acklay squeaked in discomfort and surprise as Voraté found a chink in its underside armor, pried it open, and thrust her staff into the spongy flesh; green blood spurt out, coating the ground and spraying the lower half of her body. The creature roared in fury and sidled backward, choosing to focus its attention on her.

The acklay snapped at Voraté and tugged her quarterstaff away. Its powerful jaws crunched down on the staff, causing it to crack. The weapon started to spark and crackle.

“Oh, shit!” Voraté yelled, her eyes widening. “Get clear!”

Obi-wan didn’t know why, but he trusted her. They raced over the sandy ground to put some distance between them and the acklay as the creature did its best to crush the quarterstaff. They ducked behind a fallen orray as a stream of sparks spewed from the staff. The weapon crumpled and a small explosion rocked the arena. Shrapnel flew everywhere, some striking the orray Voraté and Obi-wan were hiding behind. The crustacean creature shrieked in pain; Obi-wan and Voraté peeked up to see several metal pieces embedded in its green exoskeleton. Further enraged, the acklay sighted them and advanced with a roar.

A competing roar sounded nearby and Anakin rode in with the reek and gored the acklay in its exposed underside. The acklay cried in agony and fell over, but still had the strength to snap at its new attacker; the powerful jaws snapped off one of the reek’s tusks. Obi-wan sprang forward and slashed at the acklay’s neck. The lightsaber’s beam neatly carved through the hard shell and cut off the acklay’s roars and screeches.

Anakin joined them on the ground and Obi-wan cut him free of his chains. The three smiled at each other in victory. They’d managed to best their beasts! But that joy was short-lived. Amid the furious cries of the crowd, droidekas rolled into the arena, unfolded, and pointed their blasters at the trio.

Obi-wan swung his lightsaber into position while Voraté grabbed a sonic blaster from the ground. Anakin stepped closer to Voraté to shield her from the droids and stretched out his hand, ready to use the Force. Silence descended and the trio waited for Dooku to give the order to shoot. This may be the end, but they were going to go down fighting.

But nothing happened. Obi-wan smiled and looked up when he felt a large tremor in the Force. The welcome sight of a purple lightsaber winked back at him from the high balcony. All around the arena, on the ground and in the stands, blades of blue and green ignited. The Jedi Order had arrived.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He may not have the best relationship with Mace Windu, but Anakin could say without a doubt that he was happy to see the Jedi Master. Not to mention the fifty-some Jedi Knights he brought with him to rescue them and confront Dooku. The Geonosians who’d come to the arena to enjoy the execution started panicking as they saw the number of Jedi in the stands. They took flight and fled the arena in droves.

It seemed as though Windu was having a conversation with Dooku. The situation must have escalated because a series of red blaster shots and a column of flame lit up the balcony. A brown blur gracefully leaped off and Windu landed on the sandy floor in the arena and threw off his flaming cloak. The reek, who had been standing tranquilly near them, startled at the sound of the blasters and ran over the droidekas surrounding the trio. A veritable army of B1 battle droids poured out of the archways and into the arena and started shooting at the Jedi. Anakin, Voraté, and Obi-wan ran to help their comrades. As they entered the fray, blaster bolts shot in all directions and sand shot into the air, making it harder to see. Anakin stayed close to Voraté and used the Force to take out several droids at a time. A fellow Jedi shouted his name to get his attention; he looked over and reached out a hand to catch the lightsaber being tossed to him. He ignited it and attacked the onslaught of battle droids with the green blade.

The seconds turned into minutes as he fended off blaster shots and sliced the droids apart. Voraté was doing a great job; she was taking down battle droids with every shot of her blaster. Anakin admired her battle prowess. Stars, she looked like an avenging angel. Earlier, when she leaped off her column to kill the nexu, he’d been so taken aback that he had lost focus for a second. The reek had taken advantage of that to throw him off its back and drag him across the ground, getting sand into all kinds of places.

“Watch out! They have sonic cannons!” Voraté shouted out, directing the Jedi’s attention to the dangerous weapons. Her voice was barely discernible above the din of battle.

They scrambled to get out of the way as the Geonosians discharged the weapons. The blasts caught an unfortunate Jedi and obliterated one of the execution columns into dust.

The number of battle droids increased exponentially and started pushing the Jedi back. A new type of battle droid entered the fray, B2 models. They were larger, made from a tougher material than the B1 droids, had more firepower, and were more difficult to destroy. As the blaster fire around them increased, Voraté took shelter in an overturned chariot. Anakin stood by her and deflected the shots aimed at them.

“So I suppose you wouldn’t call this a diplomatic solution?” He asked her as he redirected a fatal shot into a B2 battle droid. He smiled as he recalled her words saying they should keep a low profile here on Geonosis.

“Not at all. I would call it aggressive negotiations.” She replied with a mischievous smirk.

Anakin barked out an amused laugh at her snarky rebuttal. They took down the battle droids that surrounded them and left the relative safety of the chariot to reenter the fray. The arena floor was littered with droid components, but the droid army seemed to be increasing, not decreasing; Fett had also joined the battle, his silver armor reflecting the sunlight into their eyes. The Jedi were gradually pushed back and into a small circle. Only when they were surrounded on all sides did the droid army pause in their attack. At Jango Fett’s command, they retracted their weapons; silence fell over the arena. Out of fifty, only twenty Jedi remained after the fight. Anakin whirled around, looking for Obi-wan. His mentor was kneeling next to a young Jedi Knight, feeling for a pulse; he met Anakin’s gaze and shook his head in sadness as he stood up. The droid army, while not effective in small numbers, were overwhelming when they attacked by the hundreds. This did not bode well.

“Master Windu, you have fought gallantly,” Dooku’s calm, deep voice reverberated throughout the arena. “Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared.”

“We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!” Windu spat at him.

“Then, I’m sorry, old friend,” Dooku said sadly. Fett gave a signal and the droid army reengaged their weapons.

Anakin swung his weapon into position, ready to fight to the last.

“Look!” Voraté said with wonder, pointing skywards.

Anakin and the rest of the Jedi looked up and saw a dozen red and white battleships descending upon the arena. Soldiers dressed in white armor were aboard the ships with the diminutive figure of Master Yoda among them. The ships opened fire on the droid army as they drew closer. The droids, in turn, focused their firepower on the new threat and the Jedi ran for the ships.

Anakin nudged Voraté towards one of the battleships. They ran to it, blasting and slicing apart droids in their way. Obi-wan vaulted into the ship after them, deflecting a blast from a droideka. The troopers yelled for the pilot to take off. Anakin, Voraté, and Obi-wan grabbed ahold of some cables to maintain their balance as the ship took off into the sky.

They traveled away from the cliffs and towards the Federation starships parked along the rocky plains; those giant starships started rising from the ground as the area around them devolved into a massive firefight. Enemy fire rained down upon their battleship, causing a turbulent atmosphere.

“We need to destroy those ships!” Obi-wan commanded the troopers, pointing to the tall, cylindrical ships.

“Aim right above the fuel cells,” Anakin suggested.

The ship rocked slightly as it launched torpedoes at the enemy starships. As they flew past, the Federation ships burst into flames and fell down, flattening some droids.

“Good call, Anakin!” Obi-wan smiled and clapped him on the back.

“Thanks!” Anakin grinned back. “By the way, how did we get an army?”

“They’re clone troopers from Kamino,” Obi-wan explained. “Master Sifo-Dyas commissioned them as an army for the Republic ten years ago. I think Dooku killed him and took over communications with the Kaminoans. He intended for them to be used by the Separatists in conjunction with their droid army, but it seems they will be fighting for the Republic, as intended.” He nodded to the ground, where a battle was taking place between the clone troopers and the droid armies.

They flew across the plains, shooting down enemy droids and starships. The enormous Trade Federation planetary landing ships started to rise from the ground as the battle neared them. Cowards.

“Attack those Federation starships, quickly!” Obi-wan directed.

The troopers complied and fired its torpedoes at the bulbous ship. Several other clone trooper starships followed their lead. The Federation ships fell to the ground and a spectacular explosion ensued. Large plumes of dust and sand flew into the air, blocking their visibility. The smog cleared a little after a few seconds and they could see the red sand and rock again as well as the smoking remains of the Federation ships.

“Look over there,” Obi-wan pointed to a speeder and a couple tiny starships fleeing into the canyonlands.

Anakin expanded his senses and snarled as he felt Dooku’s odious signature. “It’s Dooku. Shoot him down!” He told the troopers.

“We’re out of rockets, sir,” The trooper replied after he tried and failed to deploy the weapons.

“Follow him,” Anakin directed. Their pilot turned the ship to follow them.

“We’re going to need some help,” Voraté noted that they were the only ship following the man.

“There isn’t time,” Obi-wan replied, shaking his head. “Anakin and I can handle him.”

Anakin nodded his agreement. He was more than ready to take on the old man. As their ship gained on Dooku, the escort ships fell back and started firing on them. Anakin tightened his grip on the cables as their pilot starting weaving to avoid the blasts. A huge blast rocked the ship as one of the escort ships managed to hit them.

“Anakin!” Voraté screamed as she lost her footing.

“Voraté!” Anakin lunged for her.

Their fingertips brushed before she fell out of range. She hit the sandy dunes and rolled down the hill before coming to stop. She didn’t get up.

“Put the ship down!” Anakin hollered. Fear raced through him, consolidating into a sickening lump in his stomach. He made to leap down onto the dunes after her.

“Belay that order!” Obi-wan shouted.

Anakin struggled as Obi-wan wrestled him away from the edge.

“Put the ship down!” Anakin shouted again, fighting against Obi-wan’s grip. He had to save Voraté!

“Anakin, no!” Obi-wan slammed him into the wall. “Look at me!”

Anakin tore his gaze away from the open doorway and focused on Obi-wan.

“Don’t let your personal feelings get in the way!” Obi-wan urged.

“I have to save her!” Anakin said frantically.

“I can’t take Dooku alone. I need you!” Obi-wan argued. The wind raced through his hair, giving him a slightly frazzled look. That couldn’t be right. Obi-wan never panicked. “If we catch him, we can end this war right now.”

“I… I don’t care,” Anakin returned. “I can’t leave her!”

“Come to your senses, Anakin,” Obi-wan pleaded. “We can’t let Dooku get away. Search your feelings. She’s still alive. What would Voraté do if she were in your position?”

Anakin breathed deeply and let go of his fear and panic. His mind cleared, letting him think logically again. He could feel her muted life signature through the Force, still as vibrant as ever, just quiet.

“She would do her duty,” Anakin said softly.

“She’ll be alright, Anakin,” Obi-wan alleged gently, staring into his eyes. “I promise we’ll come back for her, but we have a job to do first.”

Anakin nodded and let the fight drain from his body . Obi-wan was right. They had a job to do. But leaving Voraté behind, possibly injured, was tearing him apart. They continued their trajectory, following Dooku deep into the canyons.


	21. The Battle to End the War Before It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a trying few weeks, but I finally have a new chapter for you. Enjoy! :)

Anakin and Obi-wan kept a tight hold on the cables as their battleship twisted and turned as the pilot evaded the blaster fire from the escort ships. As they rounded some cliffs, they saw Dooku’s speeder disappear into a large hole on the cliffside.

“Set us down,” Obi-wan pointed to the jagged flat edge on the cliffside.

The pilot complied and held the ship steady by the ledge. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and jumped off the battleship, close on Obi-wan’s heels. As they made their way further into the cliffside, it became apparent this was a secret hangar. They had to stop Dooku before he escaped! They rounded a corner into a high-ceiling cavern, where Dooku was calmly conversing with the Federation Viceroy and his lieutenant. His cape swished as he turned around at their approach. The Neimoidians muttered to each other with panic before quickly retreating onto an awaiting starship off to the side.

“You’re going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku,” Anakin promised. And for hurting Voraté. He moved slowly to block Dooku’s route to his escape ship.

“We’ll take him together,” Obi-wan directed. “Go in slowly on the left.”

Anakin wanted to charge in immediately. His emotions were barely under control and demanding that he wreak justice on Dooku. But they only had one chance to capture Dooku and Anakin refused to jeopardize that. He moved to the left and slowly advanced on Dooku. Obi-wan followed him forward, raising his lightsaber.

Dooku smiled dangerously and raised his hand. Anakin was unprepared for the streak of blue lightning that hurtled from Dooku’s fingertips. He screamed in agony as the concentrated energy hit him and he thudded back into a wall and slumped to the ground. Every nerve ending hurt, blocking out his awareness of his surroundings. He breathed hard, trying to overcome the pain. He needed to get back in the fight. Obi-wan needed him!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan swallowed hard as his apprentice was knocked to the ground. Dooku was obviously more powerful than either of them had anticipated. He needed to be extremely careful battling this man.

“As you see, my powers are far beyond yours or your apprentice’s,” Dooku said smugly. “Now, stand down.” He aimed another beam of Force-lightning at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan caught it with his lightsaber, letting his weapon dissipate the lightning. “That won’t work on me.”

“Then this contest must be decided by our skills with a lightsaber.” Dooku chuckled and brought out his lightsaber and ignited it, revealing a red beam. He gave a formal salute with the saber.

Obi-wan extended his senses and advanced on Dooku. He tamped down his emotions and let the Force guide his movements. Dooku effortlessly moved his lightsaber in quick flashes to block his attacks. The former Jedi was faster than he expected and a better swordsman. Obi-wan changed up his technique, opting to dart in and out of range of Dooku’s calculated strikes.

“Master Kenobi, you disappoint me,” An amused grin crept onto Dooku’s lips. “I expected so much more.” He lunged forward.

Obi-wan blocked the blows and danced out of reach.

“Surely, you can do better?” Dooku goaded him.

Obi-wan refused to rise to the bait and continued his attack on Dooku. He opened himself up to the Force more, trying to predict the man’s movements. New energy filled him and he twirled around Dooku faster, blocking attacks and striking at his weak spots. Dooku parried his attacks effortlessly, seeming to grow stronger and move faster as their battle progressed. Anakin moaned slightly in the corner where he’d fallen, having somewhat recovered from being hit with Force-lightning.

Obi-wan’s Kyber crystal screamed out a warning as Dooku swung his lightsaber in a flurry of movements. He managed to block the strikes aimed at his head and torso, but then Dooku knocked his hands upwards. His lightsaber flew out of his hands and landed near the entrance archway. Obi-wan had no time to do anything as Dooku thrust his lightsaber deep into his stomach. Obi-wan grunted in pain as the shock from having the white-hot lightsaber in his torso overrode every thought and action he could have made. He looked up at Dooku as spots dotted his vision.

“I’m sorry, Obi-wan,” Dooku said convivially. A yellow glint flickered across his eyes for a moment. “You should have joined me when you had the chance.” He turned off his lightsaber and stepped away.

Obi-wan slumped to the floor, fighting to stay conscious.

“NO!” Anakin’s fear-filled voice echoed around the chamber. Obi-wan dimly thought that sounded horribly familiar. His Kyber crystal echoed his Padawan’s cry of anguish, making all of them cringe and clutch their heads.

The hum of lightsabers clashing filled the air. Obi-wan forced his eyes open to see Dooku fending off Anakin’s attacks. When had his Padawan gotten so good? He fought to keep his eyes open as the pain from the fatal wound threatened to overwhelm him and push him into unconsciousness. The sound of an explosion came from beyond the entryway and Obi-wan looked up as tiny footsteps pattered towards them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Voraté, wake up!”

Voraté twisted her head in irritation and knocked away the hand slapping at her cheek. Why was someone interrupting her sleep? She barely got enough of it as it was. Memory washed over her. She was on Geonosis… battling the Separatists’ droid army… and she’d been blasted off a clone trooper ship! Her eyes flickered open and she shot up into a sitting position. She made a small noise of pain as her sudden movements aggravated the wounds on her back. She rubbed at her head, soothing the small lump she felt there and pushing back the headache she felt coming on.

“Careful, sister. It looks like you had a hard tumble. Are you alright?” The voice asked with concern.

Voraté looked to her right and smiled with joy. “Sabé!”

“It’s good to see you again, Voraté.” Sabé grinned back at her, her brown eyes twinkling.

Her thick brown hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail and her crown of blunt beige horns peeked out from her hair. She was dressed in a black tunic overlaid with shiny jet-black leather, a similar style to what Anakin wore. A gray belt was strapped around her waist and an engraved silver lightsaber hung from it. Voraté also thought she saw Eirtaé’s quarterstaff on her lower back. The delicate, engraved markings were undeniably the blonde handmaiden’s design.

“What are you doing here?” Voraté wondered as she took in their surroundings.

It looked like she’d fallen onto a sandy dune. There were marks along the nearby hill she had rolled down after falling off the battleship. A compact silver starship was parked twenty feet away.

“I’m the one who helped Obi-wan route his message after his transmitter was damaged. I came to rescue him,” Sabé said. “The real question is, what are you doing here? You’re never more than ten feet away from Padmé.”

“Anakin had a vision his mother needed him on Tatooine. I overrode Padmé’s rash decision to rush off to that hell-hole and instead suggested that I join him and pose as her so that the Jedi Council won’t get mad at him should they discover he left Naboo. And then when we got Obi-wan’s transmission, we decided to come to Geonosis and rescue him,” Voraté stood up.

“I thought you all were on Coruscant,” Sabé said as she helped Voraté up.

“We were,” Voraté acknowledged as she dusted the disgusting sand off her clothes. “There was another assassination attempt and Padmé and Anakin were relocated to Naboo. The Council doesn’t know that I went with them.”

“Another attempt!” Sabé said with disbelief.

“Yeah, kouhuns. We found out the assassination orders were issued by Count Dooku,” Voraté sighed. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you everything later, but right now we need to find Anakin and Obi-wan. They went after Dooku into the canyons.”

“Do you know which direction?” Sabé asked as they headed to her ship.

“Umm, that way,” Voraté pointed towards the cliffs in the distance marked with pointed spiral columns.

She hopped into Sabé’s starship. It was a small two-seater that were placed back-to-back with barely enough legroom. It was built for speed, not comfort.

“How did you get here so fast?” Voraté asked as Sabé lifted the ship from the ground and sent it towards the spiral columns. “Didn’t you retransmit Obi-wan’s message from the Chommel Sector?”

“Yes, and please don’t tell anyone about that,” Sabé requested, glancing back momentarily. “I supercharged the hyperdrive – which I don’t recommend doing – and took the Camoryn Wormhole. I lost a half-hour trying to find the damn entrance.”

“It’s harder than it looks,” Voraté placated her. She cursed as a couple of ships popped up around them. She recognized them as the escort ships that had fired on the trooper battleship earlier. “Two bogeys behind us.”

“I see them,” Sabé acknowledged. “Weapons are on the left panel.”

Voraté analyzed the buttons and dials. It was a different system than she was used to, but it only took a few seconds to figure it out. She fired their weapons at the enemy ships as Sabé put them into a series of defensive maneuvers. Voraté blasted apart one of the ships as they approached the cliffsides.

“I see an entrance on the cliffs,” Sabé reported. “I can sense Obi-wan and Anakin inside.”

“We have to help them. They’re going up against Dooku alone.” Voraté urged. She had faith in the two men, but Dooku was stronger and more wily than she’d predicted.

Their ship rocked as they were hit and the two women cursed as the ship listed to the side. The remaining escort ship stayed with them and continued to fire their weapons.

“The left engine is down!” Sabé shouted.

“I’ve lost weapons,” Voraté replied as she tried to return fire, but nothing happened.

They spun in a lazy circle as the ship lost altitude. Sabé skillfully maneuvered them towards the cliffside entrance; as they approached it, the ship’s cockpit lid sprang open.

“What are you doing?” Voraté questioned Sabé.

“Jump!” Sabé yelled as she fired a stabilizer to keep the ship as steady as possible. “I’ll take care of the last ship.”

“You’re crazy!” Voraté shouted at her friend but stood up anyway and gauged the distance to the ledge.

The ship slowly swung closer to the ledge and Voraté leaped off. She hit the ground and rolled to mitigate the impact. She turned around to see Sabé use the remaining thrusters of the right engine to swing her ship up and collide with the escort ship. Fire sprang out in all directions and both ships dropped out of sight. Voraté rushed to the edge in a panic; she could barely see the silver starship among the wreckage. She breathed in relief as Sabé’s tiny figure hopped out of the ruined ship and ran towards the cliffs.

Voraté turned and rushed into the darkened caverns. She stopped and clutched her head as a painful, psychic screech echoed across her mind. What was that? It stopped after a few moments and she followed the sounds of lightsabers clashing against each other and came upon a large cavern. Anakin was battling Dooku with quick strikes and Obi-wan was lying motionless on the floor twenty feet away. Voraté stepped forward and almost twisted her ankle on a cylindrical object. She looked down and saw a lightsaber that looked like Obi-wan’s. She snatched it up and ran to the ginger-haired man.

“Obi-wan, are you alright…” She stopped as she turned him over and saw the large hole in his stomach. He was not alright.

“Help Anakin,” Obi-wan wheezed. His blue-grey eyes dimmed a little as he fought to stay conscious.

Voraté swallowed hard and nodded. She stood and ignited the lightsaber. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she heard a little hum in the back of her mind, like something or someone was trying to talk to her. She stepped forward to slash at Dooku’s back. The man somehow foresaw her attack and jumped aside.

“Senator Amidala, so pleased you could join us,” Dooku said with a smile, not at all fazed by her arrival. There was a slight yellow gleam to his eyes as he swung his red lightsaber at her.

Voraté blocked his strike and swung at his legs as Anakin struck at his arm. Dooku parried both their attacks. Voraté was breathing hard as she moved to keep up with Anakin and the former Jedi. Using a lightsaber was a lot like wielding a quarterstaff, but with higher stakes. She and Anakin moved together like one being, taking turns between attacking Dooku and fending off his attacks. They pushed the Count back and cornered him at the wall. Dooku merely smiled at his predicament and raised a hand. Voraté screamed as blue energy surrounded her and lit her nerves on fire. The pain forced her to her knees and she vaguely saw the blurry movements of Anakin blocking a strike at her head and Dooku leaping over them. Her vision cleared and she forced herself to stand up. She wobbled a little as she centered herself. Anakin and Dooku whirled around each other in a deadly dance, both moving at impossible speeds. Dooku pushed the younger man away and grinned at him.

“You are remarkably talented for one so young,” The Count complimented in a warm baritone voice. “We should join forces and destroy the Sith; together, Darth Sidious is no match for us.”

“What’s in it for me?” Anakin asked sarcastically, not at all swayed by Dooku’s words.

“Honor. Peace,” Dooku tilted his head. “The respect of your fellow Jedi and the Council.”

“After all you’ve done?” Anakin asked incredulously, though he was a little perturbed at how well Dooku had read his desires. “I wouldn’t join you for all the riches in the galaxy. Planets would die and stars would fizzle out before I even contemplated such an alliance.”

“A pity,” Dooku lamented with a tiny chuckle. “Perhaps one day in the future, then.”

Dooku lunged forward and the two resumed their duel. Their lightsabers whooshed through the air, creating a colorful blur. Anakin was fast, but Dooku was more experienced. Voraté had just caught her breath and was running forward to rejoin the fight when Dooku swung his lightsaber and sliced off Anakin’s right hand.

Anakin hollered in pain and stumbled back as Dooku advanced on him with a smile, his lightsaber raised to issue a death blow. Voraté forced herself forward and caught Dooku’s lightsaber before it could come down. She forced the deadly blade away from Anakin and struck at Dooku. He easily blocked her blow and attacked as quick as a viper. Voraté moved her tired and aching muscles as fast as she could but it wasn’t nearly enough. Dooku’s blade cut through the top of the lightsaber, destroying the weapon and before she could react, the red beam snapped around and Voraté screamed in agony as her left arm was cut off above her elbow.

“A valiant effort, Senator,” Dooku praised. “But nowhere near enough to best me.”

Voraté watched in horror as Dooku swung his lightsaber at her. She squeaked as her vision was obstructed as Anakin wrapped himself around her and turned them so his back was to Dooku. He hollered in pain as his back was sliced open by the red blade. Voraté tugged him towards her, supporting the injured man as she guided them away from Dooku.

Dooku chuckled at her paltry efforts and raised a hand. Voraté and Anakin screamed and writhed with renewed pain as the blue Force-lightning torched their senses. The energy lifted them off their feet and blew them backward. They landed in a heap near a barely breathing Obi-wan. Voraté tried to move as Dooku’s footsteps drew nearer, but her pain-filled body refused to respond. The dangerous hum of a lightsaber ignited above them and the red haze it created washed over them. Voraté struggled to move again, to do something, but to no avail. The world slowed down as the red beam swung down at her neck. Before it could connect with her skin, a bright silver quarterstaff blocked the deadly blow.

"You've fallen far if you are striking at defenseless individuals, Dooku," An emotionless voice remarked.

Voraté slumped in relief as she looked past the quarterstaff and beheld the welcome sight of Sabé Rhydater. She'd managed to make it up the cliffside!

Dooku disengaged his lightsaber and stepped back to observe the newcomer.

"You look like Starré Rhydater," He said wonderingly as he examined Sabé. He smirked. "And Terrikan Mitar. Ha! No wonder she left the Order. They kicked out her mate and would have made her give up her child."

"That's no business of yours," Sabé said coldly.

"Perhaps," Dooku shrugged.

"Count Dooku, you are under arrest," Sabé said formally, her brown eyes boring into his. "For conspiring to bring war to the galaxy and throwing the Force out of balance."

"And how do you think you'll arrest me, little one?" Dooku said with infuriating smugness. "You are no Jedi. You do not have the authority to apprehend anyone."

"You know so little," Sabé shook her head. "Will you come quietly or must I handcuff you and drag you before the Courts?"

"It is not in my nature to surrender so easily," Dooku chuckled and reignited his lightsaber.

"So be it," Sabé swung her quarterstaff into position and advanced on Dooku.

The metal and energy beam clashed together, creating an almost irritating screech. Voraté watched in amazement as Sabé held her own against Dooku, moving faster than she or Anakin had. Her technique was flawless and was surprising even to Dooku if the stunned look on his face was any indication.

The biting pain faded a little, and Voraté was able to force herself upright. She looked around for a weapon, anything she could use to help Sabé. She made to stand up, but at that moment, she locked eyes with Sabé. Her friend gave her a slight shake of her head, telling her to stay where she was. Voraté gratefully slumped back down. She wouldn’t have been of much help anyway; her muscles were burning and she felt like she was moving through a thick liquid. She turned to aid the fallen men.

Anakin moaned as he came back to the land of the living. The wound Dooku dealt him had penetrated through his tunic and carved a deep slash in his back. Voraté choked back vomit as she saw the cauterized flesh.

"Voraté," Anakin muttered. He winced as he tried to turn over and the pain from his wounds caught up to his brain.

"Stay still," Voraté used her right hand to keep him motionless. "Your back was slashed open."

"I'll be fine," Anakin said through gritted teeth as he turned onto his side and cradled the stump of his right hand to his chest. "What's happening?"

"Sabé came," Voraté smiled a little. "She's keeping Dooku busy."

She looked to her friend. The duel had somehow taken Sabé and Dooku onto the outcroppings on the walls. They agilely leaped from ledge to ledge, exchanging deadly blows. Voraté watched with wide eyes as Sabé somersaulted over Dooku's head to land on a small ledge and strike at his back. The Count jumped inhumanly fast out of the way and kicked at her stomach. Sabé fell to the ground, slightly dazed and winded, and her quarterstaff flew out of her hands. Dooku gently landed on the floor next to her.

"You put up a better fight than those three, I'll give you that, little one," Dooku said with a smile. "But in the end, I will always win." He chopped his lightsaber down at her head.

"No!" Voraté shouted.

But she didn't have to worry. Sabé blocked Dooku's strike with her own lightsaber, which shone a pearlescent bright blue. Sabé thrust out a hand and Dooku was shoved backward. Sabé Force-leaped to her feet and sprang forward to attack Dooku again. Dooku's smile dropped from his face and was replaced by a frown as he realized he'd misjudged his opponent. Sabé's attacks grew stronger and Dooku was on the defensive. Their battle took them back across the floor towards Voraté, Anakin, and Obi-wan. As they drew closer, Voraté noticed there was a slight golden glow around Sabé. She struck strongly at Dooku, forcing him to take a knee on the hard, unyielding rock, and held their lightsabers in place.

"You are strong in the Dark Side of the Force for a Sith Lord," Sabé noted. "But negative emotions hamper your abilities, it doesn't aid them. You still have much to learn about the Force. Do you yield?"

"For the last time, I am no Sith Lord," Dooku frowned. “And no, I do not yield. This is not the end of our fight.”

From where she was sitting, Voraté could see droplets of sweat rolling down Dooku's face.

"This is just the beginning," Dooku smirked and thrust out a hand at the trio on the floor.

Voraté twitched as she expected more Force-lightning to be thrown at her. She opened her eyes when nothing happened, but her gaze quickly shot up as she heard the ominous noises of metal bending and shearing. The huge metal pillar to the side creaked and moaned as its base was crushed. Voraté wondered what he was trying to accomplish, but that question was quickly answered when the pillar slowly started to tilt.

"Anakin, move! We have to get out of the way!" She tugged at Anakin’s arm.

Anakin forced himself up and his eyes widened as he saw the metal pillar dropping towards them. They both stumbled to their feet and each grabbed Obi-wan's arms with their remaining hand. They tugged the unresponsive Jedi Knight across the floor, trying to get away from the beam's path.

Voraté looked to Sabé as a grunt of pain came from her friend. The woman started panting and she seemed to glow brighter. The metal pillar ground to a halt mid-air a few feet above them, floating with the support of the Force. Sabé’s lightsaber morphed from bright blue to crimson red and she limped slightly as she continued her duel with Dooku. Voraté and Anakin moved towards the lightsaber duel, as there was no other way to get out of the way of the pillar. They set Obi-wan back on the ground and the metal column crashed to the ground. Voraté turned around to see the duel had come closer to them.

"Impressive, Miss Rhydater," Dooku complimented, a glint of shock in his yellow eyes. "Not many have a handle on the Force as you do."

"I am not an ordinary person," Sabé rebutted and slashed at his hands.

Dooku blocked the strike and pushed the tired woman backward. Holding up the pillar had taken up a lot of Sabé's energy and concentration; Voraté could tell her sister’s old leg injury was flaring up by the slight limp and her slower, more controlled movements. But Sabé didn’t let her leg handicap her abilities. In a burst of movements, her lightsaber moved in a flurry and chopped Dooku's lightsaber in half. The disarmed Count moved back quickly to get out of range.

"I dare say you would make a fine apprentice," Dooku said with a smile. He tossed the remains of his lightsaber away. "Join me, Miss Rhydater, and we will rid the galaxy of the Sith and establish a new order."

"You cannot tempt me with such a facetious offer. You clearly have ulterior motives," Sabé spat out. "Yield, Dooku, and perhaps the Courts will be lenient."

"I cannot and will not yield to you," Dooku shook his head and thrust his hand out so quickly, Voraté almost didn't see it.

Sabé's lightsaber shot out of her hands and was flung towards the walls. She widened her stance to avoid falling over from the unexpected move.

"Sabé, watch out!" Voraté shouted out a warning to her friend as a bright blue bolt of Force-lightning extended from Dooku's fingertips and traveled towards her defenseless friend.

Sabé was undaunted by this new attack. She reached her left hand out with her index and middle finger extended, catching the lightning bolt on those two fingers. Her other hand came up and traced a path from her left hand to her belly before she extended it back towards Dooku. A peal of Force-lightning left her right hand and streaked towards Dooku, far more powerful than the blast he had sent her way. The man extended a palm out to send the redirected lightning towards the ceiling, looking pained as the large amount of energy hit his hand. A good chunk of the ceiling broke off and came crashing down on them. Sabé extended her hands up and caught the rocks with the Force. She guided the rocks to an empty spot on the floor. Sabé turned back to Dooku, prepared for another attack, but he wasn't there.

"Where did he...?" Sabé began, whirling about.

"There!" Voraté pointed to the starship where Dooku’s black cloak was visible behind the closing hatch. "He's getting away!"

"Kriff!" Sabé cursed as the ship's engines powered on and it shot away.

She shot towards the hangar exit but stopped as Obi-wan coughed and hacked up blood. She ran back to them as an exhausted Anakin cradled his friend and mentor in his arms.

“Stay with me, Obi-wan,” Anakin sobbed. Tears ran down his face and his blue eyes were flared with panic. “Don’t you dare leave. I can’t lose you too.”

“It’ll be alright, Anakin,” Obi-wan coughed. His arm raised to clutch at Anakin’s tunic. “You’re stronger than you know.”

“I can’t do this without you,” Anakin whispered, shaking his head.

Obi-wan smiled weakly and hugged him as best he could. “Yes, you can. And you must.”

Anakin took in a shaky breath and rocked back and forth.

“I’m proud of you, Anakin. You’ve exceeded my expectations and you’re the best friend anyone could ask for,” Obi-wan whispered haltingly. “There’s nothing more you can do. Let me go.”

“Obi-wan…” Anakin hesitantly lowered him back to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

“Could I have a moment with Sabé?” Obi-wan requested, his blue-grey eyes dim with sadness. He reached out to Sabé.

Anakin and Voraté nodded and walked a few feet away. Sabé came forward and knelt next to Obi-wan. Voraté shushed Anakin as he let out a sob and tugged him into a hug. He burrowed his head into her neck and his shoulders shook as he let his grief out. Voraté too let her tears fall as she listened to Sabé’s murmurs and Obi-wan’s shuddering last breaths.


	22. Infinity Bond

Obi-wan smiled up at Sabé as she knelt and took his hand.

"Hello," He said weakly, trying to keep the coughs at bay.

"Hey," She said softly and brought up a hand to caress his cheek. Tears glimmered in her beautiful golden-brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked, drinking in the sight of her beauty. It would be the last time he'd see it.

"I came to save you," Sabé whispered and leaned in close to touch her forehead to his.

"You and everyone else in the galaxy, it seems," Obi-wan chuckled.

"I'm sorry I was late," A tear rolled down her cheek. "I should have been here sooner."

"You were right on time," Obi-wan assured her. "You saved us from Dooku."

Sabé brushed her lips against his. Obi-wan closed his eyes and leaned up to meet her. Sabé moved back after a few moments.

"I love you," Obi-wan whispered with all the love in his heart. He wanted her to know how he felt before he died. He should have garnered the courage to tell her sooner.

Sabé's eyes widened in shock and her mouth was slightly ajar with shock.

"Obi-wan..." She murmured.

"I… I understand if you don't feel the same way," Obi-wan stuttered.

"I love you too," Sabé cut in. She leaned in to kiss him tenderly again.

Obi-wan smiled and his heart was warmed beyond measure.

"I wish we had more time," Obi-wan murmured, using the last of his strength to reach a hand up to cup her cheek. "I would have liked to spend my life with you. To hell with the Jedi Code."

"I want that too," Sabé said firmly. "Perhaps we still can."

"How?" Obi-wan asked, fighting to keep his eyes open. He could feel his life force draining away.

"My mother is a Draaier," Sabé explained. "Not much is known about her species. Even she doesn't know everything, but there is one thing we know for certain. A Draaier mates for life and they can forge a bond with their chosen mate and share their life force. It could save you."

"But you're only half Draaier," Obi-wan pointed out. "And we don't know if the bond could bring me back from the brink of death."

"It's worth a shot," Sabé urged. "On the day of the Battle of Naboo, my father was wounded in the stomach, similar to you. He shares an Infinity Bond with my mother; even with quick healing factors as a Zabrak, he healed faster than he should have."

Obi-wan remembered that moment. Terrikan had taken the Sith's lightsaber deep in his belly. He’d run to help him, but Terrikan had urged him to go on ahead without him. Obi-wan thought Terrikan had died, but he'd come charging to his rescue not twenty minutes later.

"Do you want this?" Obi-wan asked Sabé. "I won't go through with it if you're just doing this to save me."

"I love you, Obi-wan," Sabé smiled at him. "I want to be with you more than anything in the galaxy."

Obi-wan looked deep into her eyes and reached out with the Force. Fierce determination and bottomless love washed over him. Any hesitation Obi-wan felt washed away and resolve took its place.

"Alright," Obi-wan nodded. He quickly turned to the side as his words turned into a bloody coughing fit.

Sabé gently wiped away the blood on his lips.

"The bond is initiated by a bite to the mate's neck." She explained. "I'll have to bite deep and hold it for a few seconds. It’s going to hurt."

"It can't hurt any worse than this," Obi-wan smirked and gestured to the gaping wound in his stomach. He tugged his tunic out of the way and bared his neck.

"Hold still, my love," Sabé brushed her lips against his.

Obi-wan took comfort in the gentle gesture and tried to even out his breath. Sabé's mouth settled against the junction where his neck and right shoulder met. Warm breath washed over his skin and her teeth gently rested against the crook of his neck. She bit into his flesh and he screamed as the sharp teeth penetrated deep. Then the pain vanished and he could feel the Force flowing around him, through him. He could feel the vibrant life forces around him – Anakin, Voraté, Sabé, the animals living the rocks, the wind itself – and how the vast energy was interconnected. He focused on Sabé's life force and he could feel it straining against invisible bonds. He grunted in discomfort and shifted as he felt his own life force trying to free itself from him. That didn't feel right. He struggled against the tugging, trying to keep his life force inside him, but it tore itself free of its confines and shot towards Sabé. Likewise, her life force freed itself from her body and entered his. Obi-wan gasped at the feeling; it was nothing like he'd ever felt. The force of Sabé's love, strength, and determination filled him and saturated every particle of his being.

He felt a keen sense of loss as her energy left him and returned to her. His own life force slammed back into his body and passed through him. Their life forces moved between them in a figure-eight, each time traveling faster and faster until there was no distinction as to whose life force was whose. It was simply one force of energy that they shared.

Obi-wan gasped at the onslaught of overwhelming feelings and shivered as he felt an inordinate amount of energy pour into him. His wound was white hot with pain and he screamed at the intensity of it. He opened his eyes as he felt a palm on his cheek and looked up at Sabé. It was odd, but he could almost swear there was a golden glow surrounding them. The moment he locked eyes with her, he felt the depth of her emotions - love, hope, anticipation… desire.

A floodgate opened and he felt a spear of lust shoot through him. He could feel the reciprocated and compounded emotions within Sabé. He leaned up to press his lips against hers and threaded his fingers through her hair, messing up her braid. She responded with passion, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together. She tasted of his blood, but Obi-wan couldn't have cared less. Without a thought, he flipped them over and settled in the crevasse of her hips. Sabé wrapped her legs tightly around him and kissed him with ravenous urgency. She tugged at his tunic, trying to tear it apart. Obi-wan couldn't help; he was too busy trying to unlatch her belt.

"Hey... HEY!" Anakin's voice pierced through their lust-filled haze.

Obi-wan and Sabé broke apart, breathing heavily with barely contained ardor. Obi-wan almost lost control again as he stared into Sabé's pleasure-filled eyes. He backed away carefully so he wouldn't lunge at her again. A huff of amusement carried through the new bond and Obi-wan chuckled with Sabé.

"What the kriff are you thinking?" Anakin said with panic. He scrambled over and fretted over Obi-wan. "You have a gaping wound in your stomach! How can you..."

He stopped fussing over Obi-wan and stared in shock. Obi-wan looked down, expecting to see the fatal injury, but there was nothing. Only smooth, unmarred skin.

"It worked," Obi-wan said with wonder, passing his fingers over the area. He was completely whole. He beamed at Sabé.

Radiating happiness poured through the bond and he leaned towards Sabé, overwhelmed by the feeling.

"What worked?" Voraté's soft voice asked.

"The bond," Sabé said shortly, caressing his hand. She smiled at him. "Obi-wan is going to be just fine."

"You are?" Anakin asked softly.

Unbridled hope shone in his eyes, causing a swell of love to rise in Obi-wan. Did he really mean so much to his Padawan that he was considered on the same level as Shmi or Voraté? He tugged the teenager into a tight hug.

"I'm not going anywhere," He murmured into Anakin's short hair.

Anakin tightened his hold on him and Obi-wan grinned as he felt Anakin smile.

A clatter of mechanical noises came from the entryway, breaking them apart. Obi-wan, Sabé, Anakin, and Voraté turned to the arch in time to see a small group of B1 battle droids come through and point their blasters at them.

"Die, Jedi dogs!" The lead droid shouted as they shot to their feet.

The hum of a lightsaber cut it off its words and the droids tried to turn around to face the new threat but were sliced apart in seconds by two short red blades. The newcomer strode past the smoking wreckages and made his way towards them.

Obi-wan tilted his head and smiled as he recognized Zabiere, Sabé's younger brother. The eleven-year-old smirked proudly and twirled his lightsabers as he approached.

"Hello, everyone," Zabiere greeted them. He deactivated his weapons and pushed the hilts together, making one whole lightsaber, and clipped it onto his belt.

"Zabi, what are you doing here?" Sabé hissed with disapproval.

"Saving your ass," Zabiere said smugly.

"What makes you think I need saving?" Sabé asked in disbelief.

"Oh, so that smoking wreckage on the dunes wasn't your ship?" Zabiere asked, his mismatched brown and silver eyes comically large with fake shock.

Sabé blushed bright red and Obi-wan felt a twinge of embarrassment from her.

"That was unavoidable," She argued.

"Well, regardless," Zabiere said with a mischievous smile. "I am here with a ship to take us back home. We better hurry, though. The Jedi Order is on their way."

Sabé sighed and turned to Obi-wan. He felt a pit settle in his stomach as he realized they had to part ways again.

"I know," Sabé murmured. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Obi-wan leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "It's only temporary."

"Let's not wait ten years to meet in person again," Sabé chuckled sadly. "I don't think I could bear it. Let me know when you're back on Coruscant?"

"I'll comm you as soon as I arrive," Obi-wan assured her and brought her into his arms for a hug.

Sabé pressed her face into his neck where she'd bit him and Obi-wan shivered in pleasure at the touch.

"I love you," Sabé whispered as she broke away.

"As I love you," Obi-wan smiled.

Sabé reluctantly stepped away and gave him once last affectionate look before following her brother into the dark passageway. Her presence stayed with him though. He felt her sadness at departing so soon, but also her joy at their new closeness. The emotions faded a little as she traveled further away, but they were firmly present in the back of his mind.

Obi-wan sighed and turned back to Anakin and Voraté. He gasped as he took in the depth of the damage done to them by Dooku. He hadn't had a chance to truly focus on them since he'd been battling an injury of his own and then the overwhelming emotions the Infinity Bond initiation had wrought.

"Stars, should you two even be standing?" Obi-wan asked in horror.

Anakin was swaying on his feet even as he supported Voraté, who looked like she was going to faint any moment.

"Probably not," Anakin muttered with exhaustion.

Obi-wan gently guided the two to the floor, where they passed out in each other's arms. After making sure the two were just unconscious and not in any serious danger, Obi-wan turned about to look for his lightsaber. His gaze landed on its broken remains; the top had been chopped off and his Kyber crystal was keening softly. He summoned the pieces over and crooned to the crystal, soothing it and letting it know he was alright. He extracted the crystal from the metal fragments and clutched it safely in his hand. The loud rumbles of ships approached and footsteps echoed in the distance and grew louder. A group of disheveled Jedi burst into the room, led by Ki-Adi-Mundi. They relaxed their fighting positions when they realized Dooku was not there.

"Obi-wan!" The Jedi Master called out, making his way over. "What happened?"

Obi-wan hurriedly pulled his tunic up to cover the bite and tucked the ends back into his belt before the Jedi gathered around them.

"We followed Dooku here and fought him, but he got the best of us. He escaped in a starship with the Trade Federation Viceroy." Obi-wan reported. "Anakin and Senator Amidala are heavily injured. They need medical attention immediately."

"So they do," Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. He called out to the clone troopers with him. "Take Jedi Skywalker and Senator Amidala back to the ships."

The troopers hurried over to the injured man and woman and lifted them up gently.

"I doubt the medical droids will be able to give Senator Amidala her arm back, but they might be able to reattach Jedi Skywalker's hand," Ki-Adi-Mundi noted as he looked upon Anakin and Voraté. "Where did the appendage go?"

"It should be somewhere over there," Obi-wan pointed over to where Dooku's ship had been.

Some clone troopers went over to search the area as Obi-wan and the Jedi went out to the battleships waiting patiently on the ledge.

"Are you alright, Obi-wan?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked with a curious note. "You seem a little different."

"I received a few injuries," Obi-wan nodded while tamping down his emotions and erecting mental shields. "Nothing too severe." He lied.

"I see," Ki-Adi-Mundi murmured. "I felt a large burst of energy in Force a while ago. It's how we pinpointed your location. What happened?"

"We battled Dooku with the Force and our lightsabers," Obi-wan said. A slight blush rose to his cheeks and he looked away. "We expended a great deal of energy and Dooku used the Force-lightning technique multiple times. Perhaps that is what you felt."

"Sir!" The two turned to the clone trooper addressing them. He was carrying something wrapped in a gray cloth. "We found Senator Amidala's arm, but there's no sign of Jedi Skywalker's hand in the hangar."

"It must have gotten crushed under the pillar," Obi-wan crinkled his nose as he thought about it. He thought Anakin and Voraté had lost their limbs near the starship before being thrown back towards him where he had been laying on the floor next to the metal pillar. Perhaps in his pain-filled haze, he had misjudged the distance.

"Store the Senator's arm in a safe place," Ki-Adi-Mundi directed. "Perhaps the droids can perform a miracle."

The troopers and Jedi filed into the battleships and they flew out of the canyons. Obi-wan sat next to Anakin and held his hand as he listened to a clone trooper comm ahead.

"Sir," The trooper said after a few moments. "There's a starship waiting to take you and the injured back to Coruscant. They have a full complement of medical droids onboard to assist you."

"Thank you," Obi-wan nodded to him.

Obi-wan looked out the open doors as the sounds of blasters and cannons filled the air. A dense cloud of sand and flashes of red and blue blasters bolts came into view. It looked like a full-on battle was taking place between the Separatist's droid armies and the Jedi and the clone troopers. Obi-wan dropped his head in shame. If he and Anakin had captured Dooku, the war could have been prevented. But all was not lost. They had millions of clone troopers fighting for the Republic and the Jedi would fight alongside them to bring peace back to the galaxy. And perhaps Sabé's people would be willing to help as well. She never said anything about them or where she lived and Obi-wan had never pried, but he suspected it was a hidden sect of Jedi or Force-sensitive beings. Perhaps they too would lend a hand to stop the galaxy from plunging into darkness. But for now, his focus had to be on getting Anakin and Voraté to safety and healing them.

The trooper battleship landed and Obi-wan scooped Anakin into his arms while a trooper did the same for Voraté. The two ran for the sleek starship across the red rock, followed by a few clone troopers. Obi-wan winced as the wind whipped some sand into his face. They stepped up the ramp and into the safe environment. They laid Anakin and Voraté on the last two med beds that weren’t occupied by injured clone troopers or Jedi. Medical droids immediately swarmed them as the ship rumbled and took off. Obi-wan waived off a droid that tried to attend to him, insisting that its efforts would be better spent on those who were truly hurt. He turned his attention back to Anakin and Voraté.

The droids quickly divested Anakin of his tunic, leaving only his japor snippet necklace, and gently turned him onto his stomach to care for the wound on his back. The deep slash was a dark red and oozing a colorless liquid. Obi-wan's view of Anakin was obscured as the droids went to work. The medical droids also snipped off Voraté's grimy jumpsuit, taking care not to aggravate her injuries. Obi-wan noticed with interest that Voraté had an identical japor snippet necklace around her neck. A buzzing sound emanated from the pile of clothing the droids had discarded. Obi-wan walked over and located the source of the noise from a pouch on Voraté's belt. He opened it and fished out a tiny mobile-emitter. He activated it, revealing the worried faces of Padmé Amidala and a woman he didn't recognize.

"Obi-wan?" Padmé said with confusion. "Where's Voraté? And Anakin?"

"They'll be alright," Obi-wan assured her. "I got into a spot of trouble on Geonosis and they decided to come rescue me."

"Why didn't Voraté answer?" Padmé demanded, worry crossing across her features. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

The mobile-emitter wobbled a little as her fingers shook. The woman beside her wrapped her arms gently around Padmé and the emitter's viewpoint changed slightly as the women sat down.

"She and Anakin were both injured," Obi-wan reported. "She lost most of her left arm and Anakin lost his right hand and his back was sliced open. Both of their nervous systems were subjected to a high energy assault, colloquially known among the Jedi as Force-lightning." He rushed to reassure Padmé, as she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. “The medical droids are seeing to them now.”

"Stars above," Padmé's mouth hung open with shock. "What about you, Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan gave the room a quick glance to make sure everyone was occupied. "I was lucky Sabé came." He confided quietly.

"I'll need a full report when you come back to Coruscant," Padmé requested, a spark lighting up her eyes as she went into Senator mode.

"We're on our way to Coruscant right now," Obi-wan said. "The med droids aboard this ship only have a bare minimum of supplies."

"Are they going to attach mechno limbs?" Padmé asked with sudden concern.

"No," Obi-wan said as he looked at the working droids. "They don't have the supplies onboard."

"Good, don't let them," Padmé directed. When Obi-wan looked at her with confusion, she clarified her statement. "Voraté and Anakin will want to make their own. You know how they'll feel if the medical droids permanently attach second-rate mechno arms to them."

"Right," Obi-wan nodded. Anakin would be pissed if he got stuck with a hand he couldn't replace or tinker with. And he could only imagine how enraged Voraté would be. It would be best to avoid that scenario.

"I'll meet you at the capital," Padmé said in a serious tone. "It should take me less than a day to arrive."

"My lady, I must insist that you remain on Naboo," Obi-wan said with alarm. "Your life is in still in peril."

"Senator Amidala is with you, remember?" Padmé said firmly. "No one will be focusing on a small Nubian delegation. Just get Anakin and Voraté to Coruscant safely."

"Very well, my lady," Obi-wan sighed. It was no use arguing with her. She'd just find a way around his orders. "At least take a security escort with you and notify Captain Typho."

"I will," Padmé acquiesced. "Safe travels. Keep me apprised of any updates on their health." She nodded at him and the emitter blinked off.

"Sir," A clone trooper stepped up to him with his helmet held at his side.

Obi-wan set the emitter aside and nodded at the man, ignoring how he looked like Jango Fett. The man may be an exact clone of Fett, but he didn’t have the harsh, unforgiving facial lines the assassin possessed.

"We're about to enter hyperspace," The trooper explained. "The pilot advises all passengers find a seat and buckle in."

"Thank you for notifying me," Obi-wan nodded.

He sat down in a seat and strapped in. The medical droids activated safety protocols to prevent their patients from moving should the ship make an unexpected twist or turn. The ship rumbled as the hyperdrive activated and sent them towards the Core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I manage to fake anyone out? Please leave a like and a comment! :)


	23. Safe

Voraté groaned as she regained consciousness. She'd never felt so sore and beaten in her life, and that was saying something. Her limbs felt weighed down and her muscles were aching as if she’d just done a quarterstaff bout with Padmé. Her mouth was numb and fuzzy and her eyelids felt sticky with who knows what.

"It's alright, sister," A calm voice soothed her. Someone's palm covered her forehead and then the back of her hand. "Take it easy."

"Mmmrrr?" Voraté mumbled nonsensically.

She blinked her eyelids hard and broke through the gunk. She winced in pain as her eyes protested at the bright light, so she closed them again. She carefully opened them again after a few seconds, letting her eyes get used to light again. Images focused in front of her and she could see herself staring back. Wait, what?

Voraté's sluggish brain tried to comprehend what she was seeing. The woman in front of her was her clone, down to the starched black security uniform, the Nubian royal security insignia, the severe bun, and bright blue eyes. The only difference Voraté could see was the woman's smooth, scarless neck. No matter what she'd tried, Voraté couldn't get rid of the scar under her left ear where she'd removed her slave chip.

"Padmé?" Voraté croaked out. Her voice was cracking from disuse.

"Yes," Padmé smiled gently at her. She gently wiped a warm, damp towel over her face, getting rid of the sheen of sweat and the crusty gunk. She propped Voraté up a little and held a tumbler of water to her lips. "Drink. It'll help."

Voraté sighed in pleasure as the cool liquid passed her dried lips and soothed her throat.

"How long have I been out?" She asked as she settled back onto the soft pillow.

"It's been five days since Geonosis," Padmé informed her. "We're in the healing halls of the Jedi Temple. The Order insisted we stay here since we're still under their protection."

"I see," Voraté nodded weakly. "We're still going along with our ruse?"

"I think it's best," Padmé agreed.

"Good," Voraté approved. "It'd be ridiculous if we've come all this way to show our hand now." She moved her left hand to push her hair out of her face and yelped in fright and pain as a metallic hand rushed towards her. She scrambled away from the thing, but it followed her.

"It's alright, Voraté," Padmé took a hold of her shoulders to keep from tumbling off the bed. "It's just your mechno arm."

"Oh," Voraté's breathing calmed and her heart stopped feeling like it was going to jump out of her chest. Then anger set in as she looked at the flimsy excuse for a limb replacement. The metal fingers were as brittle as a thin tree branch and she could see red and blue wires crisscrossing throughout the arm. It didn’t even have a decent covering or touch sensors! "If this is permanent..."

"It's not," Padmé rushed to assure her. "I made sure the healers only attached a temporary arm. They protested, but I had my way in the end."

"Thank you for intervening," Voraté smiled gratefully at her. That was one last thing to worry about. "How's Anakin?" Stress gripped her anew as she thought of him. His back had been slashed open and his hand cut off and he had still been standing to protect her; Voraté hadn't a clue how he managed to stay conscious through that. She’d fainted before he did, so she didn’t know anything about his condition.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he's recovering well," Padmé grinned. "Obi-wan comes in now and then to check up on you and to give updates on Anakin."

"Thank the stars," Tension left Voraté and she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

A buzz sounded and the door swished open, admitting Captain Typho.

"My lady, we need to talk–" Typho bowed to Padmé. He smiled with delight as he glanced to the bed and saw her blinking up at him. "Voraté, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Voraté quipped, making Padmé giggle. "But I'll live to terrorize our people another day."

"We look forward to it," Typho chuckled and turned to Padmé. "Senator, I wanted to discuss security arrangements, but you should know a Jedi healer is heading this way."

"Right," Padmé leaped into action, bringing out a box from her belt. She opened it and set it in front of Voraté. "Contacts," Padmé explained as she saw Voraté's confused expression.

"Ah," Voraté nodded, on the same page now. She was glad they were using this brand of contact lens; they could be customized to any color and shape the user desired within seconds, but they disintegrated after 24 hours of use. She used her one hand to pop in both brown colored contacts. Her eyes watered a little at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Alright?" Padmé asked worriedly. She handed her a cloth.

"Yeah," Voraté wiped her eyes with the cloth and brought some of her hair forward to cover the scar on her neck. She settled back on the bed as the doors swished open.

A Jedi stepped through over the threshold; her full-length yellow robes were marked with a healer's insignia. She smiled as she saw Voraté was finally awake before tapping on a panel in the wall.

"Good morning, Senator," The healer said professionally, coming over to place a hand on her forehead. "You’ve been through quite an ordeal. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Voraté lied; her arm was still bothering her. Thankfully, the gouges from the nexu on her back and the burns on her legs didn't hurt anymore.

"Is your arm giving you trouble?" The healer asked knowingly, moving over to check the limb. She prodded the region where metal met flesh, making sure everything was still working properly.

"A little," Voraté ruefully admitted. Damn it. For a moment, she'd forgotten that Jedi were able to sense people's emotions and intentions. She felt naked and vulnerable without her life signature scrambler.

"It will go away in time," The healer assured her. She nodded her chin towards Padmé. "Your head of security asked us to attach a temporary mechno arm. Once you obtain a higher-end model, the pain and discomfort you're feeling now should completely disappear."

"Understood," Voraté nodded.

Another knock sounded at the door and it swished open to reveal Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu and an apologetic Obi-wan.

"Senator Amidala," The three Jedi bowed.

"Master Jedis," Voraté nodded back. She struggled to get her emotions and thoughts under control, but the pain was distracting her. "What can I do for you?"

"Wish to make sure you are healing well, we do," Master Yoda rumbled as he walked up to her bedside. "Under our protection, you still are."

"She will make a full recovery, Masters," The Jedi healer informed them.  She patted Voraté's hand. "I will be back in a few hours to check on you again, Senator." She turned back to the Jedi Masters. "Keep your conversation short. She needs her rest." With that, she left them.

"May we have a few moments alone with Senator Amidala?" Windu asked Padmé and Typho.

"That won't be necessary, Master Windu," Voraté insisted. "Lady Voraté and Captain Typho will stay in the room."

"My lady," Windu shifted in discomfort. "What we have to say does not directly involve them. It is a delicate matter."

"They stay. Whatever it is, they will become privy to the information anyway," Voraté said in a biting tone. She winced as her arm sent another twinge of pain up her arm. Wait, maybe that was the key. She could use the pain to shield her thoughts and feelings.

"Very well," Windu nodded. His tone turned even more serious than usual. "We would like to talk to you about Padawan Skywalker."

"Worried we are, about his recent actions," Yoda grumbled, indeed looking concerned.

"He abandoned his mission to protect you on Naboo and carted you off to Tatooine and then Geonosis. He put you in a direct line of danger from the Separatists, the very people who ordered the hit on your life," Windu frowned.

"He did no such thing," Voraté countered ferociously. "He had a vision of his mother in mortal danger, but he refused to leave me alone and unprotected on Naboo. The conflict almost tore him apart, but he was resolute in his decision to stay. I knew and respected Shmi, so I wasn’t going to idly sit around while she was in peril. I was the one who charged off to Tatooine and then to Geonosis to save Obi-wan. Anakin had no choice but to follow or be left behind and fail in his mission to protect me."

"That doesn't sound like something you would do, Senator," Windu narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to the Jedi," Voraté huffed, letting a bit of pain cross her psyche. She wasn't lying, but who knows how the Jedi would interpret her emotions?

"And that's exactly the type of thing she would do," Padmé sighed tiredly from her seat beside Voraté's bed. "I've known her for twelve years and there's never been a situation where she hasn't put the wellbeing of others above her own.” That was true for both of them. “I love that quality, but it makes my job that much harder."

"I'm sorry," Voraté smiled and patted her sister's hand. Damn, Padmé was good at playing her. They should do this more often.

"You shouldn't take such risks, Senator."

She looked up as Obi-wan spoke. He smiled at her.

"I do appreciate your attempt to rescue me, but you and Anakin could have died. I knew the risks when I infiltrated the Geonosian droid factories and I accepted that I could be caught and executed."

“Be that as it may, I would do it all over again,” Voraté smiled fondly at him.

"Off topic, we are getting," Yoda gently said.

"Yes," Windu muttered. "We have also become aware of another disturbing notion," He stared straight into Voraté's eyes. "Have you and Skywalker engaged in a romantic relationship?"

"I beg your pardon?" Voraté said with outrage. Shit, how had they guessed? She moved her arm, sending a cascade of pain across her senses. "That you would even ask such a question is insulting!"

"We mean no disrespect, Senator," Yoda placated her. "Strong feelings, we have felt from young Skywalker. Overwhelming feelings of love, devotion."

"Is that illegal?" Voraté scoffed in disbelief. “Besides, it sounds like you don’t even know if his feelings are romantic or familial.”

"Excuse me," Obi-wan muttered quietly and quickly left the room.

Windu ignored him and responded to Voraté. "His feelings are strong enough to indicate a strong attachment to someone. To truly become a Jedi, one must discard all attachments and devote his or her entire being towards the wellbeing of the galaxy," Windu said. "Skywalker's journey from Padawan to Jedi Knight will be discontinued if he cannot control himself. Those strong feelings could very easily turn dark and send him on a path to the Dark Side."

"He is nineteen years old," Voraté pointed out. "You underestimate him. I doubt anyone in this room managed to master the ability to suppress strong emotions when they were that young." She continued as a look of constipation overtook Windu’s face and jerked her arm again to mask the lie she was about to tell. "But if Anakin has any romantic feelings, they are not for me, as I would not be able to reciprocate them. I prefer my own gender, thank you very much." She panted a little and winced as the pain from her arm turned white-hot for a second. Kriff, she'd twisted it the wrong way.

"I think that's enough questions for now," Padmé glared pointedly at Typho.

He nodded, having interpreted her silent command. He stood up and gestured to the door. "Senator Amidala needs her rest. Any more questions can be addressed tomorrow."

"Rest well, Senator," Yoda nodded gracefully. "Glad you are alive and well, we are."

"Thank you," Voraté nodded back. She only received a curt nod and a suspicious glance from Windu. The Jedi Masters strode out the door and Voraté sighed in relief as the door swished closed behind them.

"Are you alright?" Padmé hovered over her with worry. “Should I go get the healer?”

"No, my arm just hurts a little," Voraté admitted. "Do you have an extra life signature scrambler?"

"Not with me," Padmé shook her head. "I have some in my bag in the Nubian Senatorial quarters."

"The sooner I get one the better," Voraté muttered. "I'd rather not accidentally injure myself to avoid getting caught in a lie by the Jedi Masters."

"You’re using pain to mask your emotions?" Padmé asked disapprovingly. "Don't do that anymore. You could seriously hurt yourself."

"Once I get the scrambler, I promise," Voraté nodded solemnly.

"What lie?" Typho asked curiously.

"Anakin and I are in love," Voraté whispered. "I refuse to be the reason he's kicked out of the Jedi Order, so they can't know anything about us.

"Ah," Typho sighed.

"They'll learn nothing from us," Padmé assured her. Her eyes shined with happiness. Of course, she'd always been supportive of her and Anakin getting together.

The doors swished open with no warning and a disheveled Anakin tumbled into the room, nearly tripping over his own feet. A disgruntled Obi-wan caught him by the arm and helped steady him.

"Voraté!" Anakin rushed forward to her bedside, an agitated look of worry in his blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Voraté gingerly pushed herself up and shifted over to make room for Anakin. She tugged him down onto the bed; he shouldn't be exerting himself. "Are you?"

"All healed," Anakin nodded and slumped softly against her as his energy flagged. He nestled his head against her neck and inhaled deeply. “Just a little tired.”

"You two need to be more careful," Obi-wan cautioned them, eyeing Anakin specifically. "This isn't Naboo, Tatooine, or Geonosis; it's the Jedi Temple. They can't know you're together. Voraté was rather ingenious, using the residual pain she was feeling to mask her emotions."

"Really? That's my brave, intelligent angel," Anakin beamed up at her. He leaned in for a sweet kiss, which she happily reciprocated. "Always thinking one step ahead. I love you."

"Love you too," Voraté grinned happily at him. She caressed his cheek, taking care not to touch the little red scar on his upper cheekbone. He must have gotten it on Geonosis.

"How are you, Obi-wan?" Voraté turned to the older Jedi. "No relapses?"

"Not even a twinge," Obi-wan shook his head. "Though I am having a hell of a time trying to keep my emotions under control. The extra energy is also making me a little jumpy. It's taking a while to get used to." He grinned goofily for a moment.

Voraté and Padmé giggled at the look on the normally stoic Jedi. With his hair down and an adorable grin adorning his face, he looked like any normal, stress-free thirty-one-year-old.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Typho interjected. "But what are we going to do now? Is the Senator still in danger?"

"Yes, but there's not much else we can do," Obi-wan sighed. "Dooku ordered her assassination, but the Trade Federation Viceroy is the main reason why she was being targeted. They wanted her head in exchange for pledging their armies to the Separatist’s cause. However, with the clone troopers, the Republic has an army, so the vote to create one and the opposition do not matter anymore. The danger to Padmé on that front is mitigated a little. The Separatists are choosing to focus their efforts on the war with the Republic rather than placating the Federation’s demands."

"So no more danger than the usual," Voraté jibed; she smirked at Padmé. "We do tend to find ourselves in more dangerous situations than the typical person."

"Isn't that the truth," Padmé grinned back.

"Well, no more, ladies," Typho said seriously. "We need to be more cautious from now on."

"Understood, Captain," Voraté nodded. "We'll meet up to go over security plans for Padmé's safety tomorrow."

"Very good, my lady," Typho bowed and left the room.

"I'll leave you to rest," Padmé said. "I'll return later with the scrambler anklet. And I'll lock the door on my way out." She winked at her.

"Thank you," Voraté said gratefully.

Padmé, Typho, and Obi-wan left the room. Voraté snuggled up to Anakin, who had fallen asleep next to her. She smiled and basked in the warm glow of happiness she felt. She was in love with a wonderful man and for the moment, she was safe from the horrors of the galaxy. Voraté smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	24. Ceremony

_One Week Later_

“Hello there,” Obi-wan beamed at Sabé’s image on the holo-emitter.

“Hey,” Sabé grinned at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Really happy,” Obi-wan confided. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He’d decided to leave his hair down. It was easier than finding a band to keep it up all the time. “Sometimes, I can’t stop smiling. I don’t know what to do with all this new energy.”

“I know. I out-sparred everyone in a practice session yesterday and I was still raring for more. I barely limp anymore too,” Sabé shook her head and chuckled. Obi-wan joined in as he felt her emotions through their bond, though it was somewhat muted due to the distance between them. “How are Anakin and Voraté?”

“Completely healed,” Obi-wan was glad the healers had released Anakin from the healing halls. His jumpy Padawan had been so insufferable the last few days of his confinement, the healers had begged him to calm Anakin down before he broke something. His apprentice couldn’t sit still and asked every five minutes when he’d be released. Anakin didn’t do well with idleness and boredom, so Obi-wan had brought him the materials to make a new lightsaber and hand, which had helped a little.  

“Anakin’s happy to be out of the healing halls. He finished making his new lightsaber and a prototype for his and Voraté’s new limbs. Voraté moved to the Nubian Senatorial quarters with Padmé and another handmaiden. They’re traveling back to Naboo next week.” Obi-wan paused, not sure how to phrase his next words. “Sabé…?”

“What is it, Obi-wan?” Sabé’s curiosity came through the bond clearly.

“Will your people – whoever they are – be able to help the Republic in this war?” Obi-wan asked cautiously. This was a sensitive subject; he didn’t want to put Sabé in a difficult position, but he had to know. The Republic and the Jedi were going to need all the help they could get, especially if a Sith Lord was the mastermind behind this war.

“Obi-wan…” Sabé gaze flicked away momentarily, hesitancy carrying half-way through the bond. Then he felt a swell of trust replace it and a look of resolve settled on Sabé’s face. “Yes, we will be helping the Jedi keep the balance in the galaxy.”

“Can you tell me what you’re a part of?” Obi-wan asked.

“No, I’m not at liberty to impart that information. Not yet, anyway,” Sabé shook her head. “Just know we are friends of the Republic and we will do our part. Maybe you’ll even meet some of us.” Her eyes twinkled at the possibility.

“I look forward to it,” Obi-wan smiled. He checked his comm as it buzzed at his hip. It was a communication from the Council. “I need to go. Speak to you next week?”

“Until then,” Sabé gave him an air-kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Obi-wan sent his love through the bond, beaming as the reciprocated emotions thrummed through him. It felt so good to say it aloud.

The emitter turned off and Sabé’s image melted away. Obi-wan turned the comm on. “Kenobi.”

“Master Kenobi, please report to the Council Chambers,” Windu’s emotionless voice carried over the comm. “We have something to discuss.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-wan responded. The comm clicked off.

Well, that didn’t sound good. But then, it was hard to interpret how Windu felt at any given moment. The man was a good Jedi and a wise Master with an iron control over his thoughts and emotions, but he was a little zealous in the way he interacted with his fellow Jedi. He spoke to everyone as if they had ascended to the rank of Master and had the experience and wisdom he had. The older Jedi also found it very irksome when the younger Jedi didn’t conform perfectly to the Code.

Obi-wan rushed out of his quarters and made his way up to the Council Chambers. He entered the room and blinked in shock as he saw Anakin was already in there, looking slightly pale. What was going on?

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~ 30 Minutes Ago_

Anakin skipped up the stairs with renewed confidence, feeling much better about his fighting skills. He’d been worried that his abilities would be hampered or stunted by the loss of his hand, but Master Rizaro had alleviated those fears. The older Jedi had lost an entire arm many years ago during a trade dispute on Hosnian Prime and had not only learned how to use his mechno limb, but to wield it to his advantage. He had shown Anakin a few modified techniques he’d developed over the years that had sharpened his skills with the blade and gave him an added edge in the field.

The comm on his hip buzzed. Anakin tugged it out and activated it.

“Skywalker.” He announced himself.

“Padawan Skywalker,” Windu said. “Report to the Council Chamber immediately.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin replied.

A crew of butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he climbed the multitudinous stairs to the tower where the Jedi Council convened. He entered through the large doors and stepped into the center of the room. The entire Council was present; the only empty seat was Master Trebor’s, who had been killed on Geonosis. Anakin couldn’t help but wonder why they had called him here for a meeting so abruptly. He bowed respectfully and stood still, waiting for the Jedi Masters to speak the first words.

“Anakin,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi began. All eyes turned to him. “I’m sure you are aware that we have been evaluating your recent solo mission to protect Senator Amidala from the Separatists.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin nodded. He pushed his feelings of doubt and worry aside. He hadn’t failed his mission. True, it had gone a little awry, but Padmé and Voraté were alive and well and no one knew about the switch.

“Along with scrutinizing yours and Master Kenobi’s reports, we have also talked to Senator Amidala about her recollections of the events on Naboo, Tatooine, and Geonosis.” Master Gallia said as she tapped her long fingers against her seat.

Anakin nodded silently, waiting for them to get to the point. Had they decided to consider his mission a failure and called him here to reprimand him?

“We would like to clarify some information and have you elaborate on events that weren’t expressed in its entirety in your report,” Master Poof requested.

“What would you like to know?” Anakin asked. He wiped his human hand on his robes inconspicuously, trying to get rid of the clammy feeling.

“On Tatooine, you tried to save your mother, yes?” Master Billaba asked gently.

“Yes,” Anakin softly responded; the pang in his heart returned as he remembered that moment. “I failed. I was too late.”

“No one is placing blame on your shoulders, young one,” Master Billaba assured him; her warm brown eyes were soft and empathetic. “We simply wish to extend our sympathies. You were older than most Initiates are when you came to the Temple, old enough to remember your mother. We cannot hope to know how you feel as we have not experienced that connection for ourselves, but know we are here to help you come to terms with it.”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said past the lump in his throat. “I know I am not to blame for her death, but I am still overcoming the guilt I feel for not being there to protect her.”

“That is only natural,” Master Billaba allowed. “Meditate more often and peace and acceptance will come to you. Let the Force be your guide.”

Anakin nodded. He would listen to her advice. He usually had trouble meditating since he couldn’t seem to sit still long enough to reach a meditative state, but it would be worth it to be truly at peace with his mother’s passing.

“Did anything else happen on Tatooine we should be aware of?” Master Kolar asked. His bright black eyes bored into Anakin’s, making Anakin feel like his secrets were laid bare for the world to see.

Anakin gulped and averted his eyes. “Yes, I did leave something out of my report,” He reluctantly nodded. Should he tell the Council about his momentary lapse of control in the Sand People tent? It might give them the excuse they needed to kick him out of the Order. “I… I killed two of the Sand People who attacked me when they came into the tent after my mother died from her wounds. I felt this rage come over me and I…” Anakin shuddered and closed his eyes. He let the words pour out of his mouth in a hurry. “I lost control for a moment and I almost slaughtered the entire village.”

“But you did not?” Master Kolar asked. Anakin looked up at him. It did not seem like the Jedi Master was judging him badly for his lapse in control.

“No, Master,” Anakin shook his head slowly.

“How did you regain control of yourself?” Master Kolar prompted.

“I had a vision of my mother,” Anakin revealed. “Maybe it was a specter or just my subconscious, but it felt like she was speaking to me. She helped me let go of my anger. It would have been wrong to murder the Sand People, no matter what they had done,” Anakin looked around at the other Council members; they all had a glint of curiosity in their eyes. “It was a darkness I didn’t know existed inside me until that moment. I didn’t like it.”

“All beings have a thread of darkness within them,” Master Kolar said wisely; he leaned forward and crossed his fingers together. “As Jedi, we proactively strive to be beings of light, but with the light, there is a darkness which mirrors it. We must face that darkness and accept it is a part of us, but be wise enough to never use it to guide our actions.” He nodded at Anakin with a thoughtful expression on his face. “It seems to me you have accomplished this.”

The Jedi Masters muttered their agreements with his statement.

“In your report, you wrote of your battle with Count Dooku,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi continued. “Is there anything more you can tell us of your duel?”

Anakin thought back to what he had included in his report. He had written about their duel in extensive detail and noted that Dooku used the forbidden force-lightning technique and a corrupted lightsaber. Even from halfway across the hangar, Anakin had been able to hear the soulful cries of the broken Kyber crystal. Was there anything else he could talk about? He and Obi-wan had agreed to omit the parts where Obi-wan had almost died and Sabé had dueled Dooku. Anakin thought to the moments just before Dooku had crushed the pillar base and then after Sabé had disarmed him.

“I remember Dooku protesting the notion that he was Sith. He was trying to convince me and Obi-wan to join him and rid the galaxy of the Sith.” Anakin said.

“Yes, Master Kenobi’s report said something similar,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. “What do you think about that?”

“Dooku was lying,” Anakin said as he thought back to the duel. “His words were very alluring, but I could sense the deceit behind them.” Anakin shuddered as he remembered the feelings he’d managed to glean from the fallen Jedi. The seething hate, unchecked pride, and cloying dishonesty had almost sucked him in and trapped him, like a spider web. “I think… I think Count Dooku is a Sith Lord himself.” Anakin slowly said. This was a serious charge he was accusing the former Jedi Master of. “He is working with this Darth Sidious to throw the Republic into turmoil by instigating this war.”

“Agree with this assessment, we do, young Skywalker,” Master Yoda nodded.

Anakin was stunned. Master Yoda was agreeing with him? “You do?”

“Yes, Skywalker,” Windu said with a slight smirk. “When I spoke to Dooku, I could sense the layers of deception he was exuding. He has fallen to the Dark Side. My feelings tell me he is in collusion with this Darth Sidious.”

Silence permeated the chamber as the Masters asked no further questions. Anakin shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with the silence and the focus of the Masters on him.

“Is that all you wished to see me for, Masters?” Anakin asked, keeping his tone respectful.

“This was an evaluation of your recent actions, Anakin. And I believe we have come to a decision,” Windu smiled a little and turned to the other Council members. “Is the vote unanimous?”

A chorus of ‘ayes’ echoed throughout the chamber. Anakin was even more confused than before. What was unanimous? Were they going to punish him by making him do kitchen grunt work for a week? His stomach dropped. Were they going to expel him from the Order? He paled as Windu took out his comm and called Obi-wan.

“Kenobi,” His friend’s voice sounded tinny coming out of the comm.

“Master Kenobi, please report to the Council Chambers. We have something to discuss.” Windu said shortly.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-wan replied.

Silence fell in the chamber again and Anakin felt his face going paler and paler as the seconds dragged on and he tortured himself wondering what the Council had voted on. He breathed a little easier when Obi-wan stepped into the room, but he could tell his mentor had no idea why he had been called up.

“Masters,” Obi-wan stepped up beside Anakin and gave a bow. “What is this about?”

“We have talked to your apprentice about his actions on Naboo, Tatooine, and Geonosis, and we have reached a consensus on his evaluation.” Master Windu steepled his fingers and gazed at Anakin.

“I see,” Obi-wan tilted his head. “And…?”

“The Council is in agreement,” Windu said. “Your apprentice is to be initiated as a Jedi Knight.”

Of everything that could have come out of Windu’s mouth, that was the last thing Anakin was expecting.

“What?” Anakin croaked out. This must be a dream. He felt like he was floating on a cloud.

“Passed the trials, you have, during your mission,” Yoda nodded sagely.

“You passed the Trial of Skill during the battle in the arena,” Master Allie explained. Her large indigo eyes twinkled as Anakin met her gaze. “You faced the reek and conquered it with the Force, iron-will, and self-discipline. You also fought the Separatist’s droid armies with tremendous skill and, despite the overwhelming odds, survived.”  

“You passed the Trial of Courage as well as the Trial of Insight during your duel with Count Dooku,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke next. “You saw past the lies and deceit and uncovered his true intentions to recruit you to the Dark Side. And though you lost the duel, you displayed courage; you knowingly fought against a more experienced swordsman and knowledgeable Force-user until you could fight no more, protecting Senator Amidala and Master Kenobi’s lives as you did so.”

“You passed the Trial of the Flesh when you lost your mother,” Master Billaba said. “Although the test is typically passed when a Padawan experiences a physical loss like you did when you lost your hand, your true trial was overcoming the great pain from losing your mother.”

“This event, in turn, led to the Trial of Spirit,” Master Kolar nodded. “Where you faced the darkness within you. You overcame the wild emotions prompting you to commit a horrendous wrongdoing and regained control of yourself. You now know there is darkness mirroring your light and how to prevent it from controlling your actions.”

Anakin was speechless. He’d passed the trials without even knowing it?

“What say you, Master Kenobi?” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. “Is our assessment of your apprentice correct?”

Anakin turned towards his mentor. His stomach flipped and his heart was lightened as he saw Obi-wan’s jubilant smile and felt pride coming through their bond.

“It is, Master,” Obi-wan nodded. “He is ready to ascend to the Knighthood.”

“Very good,” Yoda hefted himself out of his chair and walked towards Anakin.

The Jedi Masters also stood up and formed a wide circle around them. Obi-wan squeezed Anakin’s hand and went to stand with the Masters.

“Kneel, young one,” Yoda gestured with his cane. The Grand Master slowly put his cane on the ground and took out his lightsaber.

Still feeling like he was floating, Anakin took a knee. Was this really happening? A hum filled the air as the Jedi Masters ignited their lightsabers. He locked eyes with Obi-wan, who grinned at him. A smile started to overtake Anakin’s face as he realized this was indeed happening. He was about to be knighted!

“We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us,” Master Yoda intoned as he ignited his green lightsaber. “Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today, we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed.”

The Grand Master brought his lightsaber down above each of Anakin’s shoulders. “By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic.”

Very carefully, Master Yoda cut off the Padawan braid under Anakin’s right ear. The wise green Jedi presented the braid to Anakin with a proud smile. “Rise, Knight Skywalker.”

“Thank you, Grand Master,” Anakin said with awe. Excitement thrummed within him. He was a Jedi Knight!

“Still young and have much to learn, you do,” Yoda said wisely. “But go on to do great things, you will.”

The Masters retook their seats and Obi-wan stepped up beside Anakin again.

“Master Skywalker,” Windu said. Anakin couldn’t help but grin as he heard his new title. “Senator Amidala has requested your assistance in providing her a new arm. You will also escort the Senator and her people back to Naboo next week and return within a fortnight.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin nodded at the instructions.

“In the meantime, we need both of you to help us track Dooku and the Separatist leaders. We must bring this war to a swift and just end before more innocent lives are lost,” Windu directed. “May the Force be with you.” He nodded, dismissing the two Jedi Knights.

Anakin and Obi-wan bowed and left the room. Anakin could barely contain his excitement. He barely managed to make it down one flight of stairs before letting out a triumphant yell that echoed throughout the halls. He chuckled as Obi-wan startled, before joining in his laughter. He couldn’t believe he’d accomplished his dream to become a Jedi Knight. It had seemed so distant when he’d first stepped into the Temple ten years ago. But here he was, one of the youngest Jedi Knights in the history of the Order. He couldn’t wait to tell Voraté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I trick anyone into thinking this chapter would include a wedding ceremony? What do you think about the story thus far? Please like and review. :)


End file.
